So I Thought
by Rainless Thunder
Summary: He thought he was doing the right thing by telling her to refute him. Kyouya, his best friend, his lover, his confidant.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Ouran fic in a while, I feel new againXD Anyway, just testing the waters a little. This is the first story I've written that has yaoi in it. That's right yaoi, so if you don't like it please press the back button now and do not burden me with unnecessary comments, please and thank you. But, for the most part, it's a sprinkle of yaoi, like in an icecream sundae, the yaoi is a sprinkle of M&M's that litter the topXD the main pairing is not a yaoi pairing though. The yaoi pairing is also pretty obvious once you start reading. It's in the very beginning of the storyXD May just start out a tragic one shot but, if you guys review and like it, the next chapters will be on their way****J This first chapter is quite long, for my standards, anyway, so please bare with me and please don't hurt me^^ and enjoy this one shot?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or M&M's.**

Prologue

Take Care of Her

_Never look back when someone calls your name. Always love whole-heartedly; by no means forget that person. _

"Take care of her." He sounded desperate while he stared up at Kyouya with lackluster eyes. Tamaki looked dull, he sat resigned on the floor against the wall of his grandeur room, knees drawn up to his chin.

"Tamaki Senpai, there's nothing to worry about." Haruhi assured him. The fact that he sounded anything but happy-go-lucky was something to fret over.

"Haruhi could you leave temporarily?" Kyoya said softly, turning back to Tamaki.

With a nod of acknowledgement, Haruhi left the room. Kyoya grasped Tamaki's arms and helped him to his feet.

This whole mess, Tamaki's grandmother telling Haruhi she should go study abroad. Then knowing how stubborn Haruhi could be until someone got to her led them here. To their meeting in Tamaki's bedroom in the second mansion. Surely their last, Tamaki was to be moved to the main Estate when he started college.

"Tamaki." Without another word, as he stared into Tamaki's eyes, he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry." To Tamaki, this meant something, because Kyouya never said sorry. The words seemed so foreign coming from Kyouya's lips. So uncharacteristic.

"Kyoya, I—" Tamaki didn't finish his sentence, he had no words left as he grabbed Kyoya's hand and returned the kiss.

Adoring was what Kyoya would describe Tamaki's kisses if he had to chose one word; Tamaki's tongue tasted the third son's lips and entered. Kyoya tightened his grip on Tamaki's hand. Kyoya had to admit, Tamaki had never kissed him with so much fervor, and with so much desperation at the same time.

"I love you Kyoya." Tamaki said softly, slowly, without hesitation when the kiss broke.

"I love you…Idiot," Kyoya grinned. "You realize just how ridiculous and cliché you're being right now. Tragic Hero?"

"Hey, I may be the tragic hero, but your just jealous," Tamaki smiled. "I'm serious, take care of Haruhi for me; you know I love her, maybe even more than I love you." Tamaki teased.

Their years in the Host Club had definitely had an impact on how they saw each other. As their orientation slipped from straight to bi. They couldn't help but go from best friends to unsure lovers. Maybe years of the twins fooling around together to entertain their clients had gotten to them.

"Make sure you –"

"Don't make her fall for you, like I did."

"Tamaki, you're being dramatic, it's not like I'm marrying her, holding her captive, on my deathbed or anything," Kyoya glanced down at his feet. "Haruhi, you may come in." he looked up at Tamaki as he said so.

Haruhi walked in, her aura was not as bright as usual, but nonetheless, she was still the brightest thing in the room.

"You guys are so stupid," she smiled up at them both. "I've known about this little relationship for a little while." Taking both their hands in hers. "Are you, Kyoya Senpai, embarrassed to kiss in front of someone? Me, nonetheless?"

"I thought you—"

"Haruhi, you should be taking this seriously, when are you coming back?" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand from Kyoya and held both of them.

"I guess when Kyoya and I both finish school."

"Kyoya, you're staying an extra year?" Tamaki looked stricken.

"These plans aren't final, but I do plan to stay with Haruhi until she finishes school also, even if it means staying another year or two after I've graduated college." Kyoya explained. "Who knows, those extra years _will_ result in some exclusive business opportunities."

"Senpai, I just don't want to be alone in another country." Haruhi said.

In a normal situation, Haruhi would have denied any help instantly. Being independent was something that had come naturally to Haruhi ever since the passing of her mother. But this was a case of nerves and an opportunity. Since Kyoya was also going to the states, why not stay in touch and help each other out a little?

Tamaki sighed, "I guess I understand. When are you planning to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning Senpai."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Being in the Host Club due to a broken vase really was all it was cracked up to be. Girls swooning, the boys flaunting their egos, and Haruhi having to experience it all. Maybe not at first, but in a few weeks, Haruhi truly understood the reason, all these boys were so easily able the work together without much competition. While the competition wasn't serious it wasn't anything she had to be worried about. Haruhi's bond with each of them was as diverse as each boy. From eating sweet strawberry cake with Hani to talking about how capricious Tamaki was with Kyouya.

These days, Takashi and Mitsukuni had been in college a year now and Kyouya and Tamaki had just graduated. It was just the three of them left. The Host Club was forever disbanded, due to two thirds of it's members graduating or out of school. Kaoru contemplated that maybe they could still run the Host Club by themselves. But without Kyouya to handle finances, and Tamaki to bring in clients, they might as well just drop the idea all together.

Haruhi stared at Kaoru as he sat across from her, lazily mixing his coffee for something to do as he idly hummed along to the indistinct music faintly playing in the background.

"I can text you, right?" Kaoru said airily, then took a small sip of the coffee that stood too strong for his liking.

"Yeah." Haruhi answered without really listening to his question.

"You're being scatterbrained again. Haruhi?" Kaoru proceeded to take the plain yellow napkins off the ceramic dining table and wave it in front of her face, gracing her nose a few times in the process.

"What?" Haruhi snapped out of her trance. She then rubbed at her nose a few times with her sleeve.

"Haruhi, are you really going to leave tomorrow? Hikaru'll be crushed."

"I'm coming back, Kaoru, don't worry. Where's Hikaru anyway?"

As summer vacation had just started, the trio had taken to hanging out at a small diner they had stumbled upon near the school.

"I managed to convince him that he needs to stay in at home and sleep." Kaoru said proudly. "I doubt he's sleeping though."

"Anything but."

Haruhi and Kaoru turned to see Hikaru slam his hands onto the table.

"I just can't believe you have to leave tomorrow!" Hikaru continued.

"We need to, school over there starts in one month, " Haruhi explained. "Plus we need to get adjusted, Kyoya Senpai needs to buy his books and—"

"It's always Kyoya Senpai this, Kyoya Senpai that, is he all you talk about now?" Hikaru hissed.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whipped his head in his brother's direction.

"What Kaoru?" He sounded irritated. Kaoru was silent.

"Hikaru stop. Don't talk about Senpai like that. I—"

"There you go defending him! Is he your boyfriend now?" Hikaru said crestfallen.

"No, he isn't." Haruhi said shortly.

"Kaoru, go home, I need to talk to Haruhi alone." Hikaru turned and began to walk towards the doors, Kaoru and Haruhi following swiftly at his heels.

"Kaoru, GO HOME!" Hikaru stopped at the sidewalk, just outside.

"Stop Hikaru. Kaoru, I'll be fine, it's okay." Haruhi said, running her hand through her hair.

"Fine, I'll go. Hikaru, I'll be waiting for you when you get home." Kaoru walked towards Haruhi, taking her in his arms, her head beneath his chin. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Kaoru smiled at Haruhi, glared at Hikaru then began to walk off, down the road. As soon as Kaoru was out of sight, Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's hand and began to lead her down the road in the opposite way Kaoru had gone.

"Hikaru, where are we going?" Haruhi seemed alarmed.

"You'll see!" Hikaru grinned back at her.

The nightlife of Japan blurred by her and before she knew it, the elaborate silver gates of Ouran Academy stood before her.

The school she had long since called, though she never told anyone, her other home. She may not have loved it as much as her real apartment, but nonetheless, she did love the place, everything down to the small polished pebbles that embellished the gardens outside the buildings.

"Haruhi." His voice was soft, slow, and breathy. Hikaru ran his hand through his hair and placed it on her shoulder. His eyes averted hers.

The scene was silent, the occasional car passed by the corner, but neither of them had moved. Hikaru proceeded to, with the back of his other hand, feel the warmth of her cheek.

"Don't leave Haruhi." He leaned in near her ear. Hikaru brushed his lips up against her cheek. "Please don't, I love you."

Haruhi went rigid, so this was Hikaru in his most vulnerable state. Her pulse quickened. She closed her eyes and breathed in. "Hikaru, I'm done thinking about this decision, I'm coming back, don't worry about me."

"You don't have to, maybe I could—"

"Stop Hikaru, there's nothing you can do about it, this decision is final, _my_ decision is final."

"Didn't you hear anything I just said Haruhi? I love you damnit!" His fist clenched against her cheek. "Doesn't that matter?"

"Of course it matters Hikaru, but now isn't the time. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I know." He said a little forcefully. "You don't need to remind me." His hand dropped limply to his side. "I guess I'll be going I know when I'm rejected." He turned to leave.

"Hikaru. Why do you always have to be so impatient." She whispered to his retreating figure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Haruhi! Come spend your last day with your father!"

"I'll be out in a few minutes, shower!" she said hastily as she walked towards the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Her back slid downward until she was sitting on the floor, knees drawn up to her chin. All emotions began to pour.

How could her father be so happy about this? This was just his way of supporting her, she knew this was the hardest thing he's had to do, next to accepting the death of his wife, was letting his only daughter go away for a while.

An education away from the stress of the threats that hung in her face stood so tantalizingly close, her father assuring her that whatever she chose he would support her. Tamaki's grandmother would continue to bait her into leaving until she did. This was the only choice. Even if she did fight back, she was more than willing to, that would probably get her nowhere.

Her classmates, on the other hand, urged her to stay. They promised they would do whatever they could to keep her here with them, even if it meant cutting ties with the Suoh family. For a second she thought it meant leaving Tamaki Senpai also, but that was when Tamaki said he would also find way to escape the claws of his family. Haruhi felt she stuck between a rock and a hard place here. What could she do, leave the Host club behind until she could come back with a better idea of negotiation, or stay and suffer the depression of Tamaki and the Host club as she witnesses Tamaki get disowned from some of the only family he's got. Well they contemplated searching for his mother, but a trip to France was out of the question. Tamaki's grandmother would catch wind of it before they even left.

Hikaru, had told her his side of the argument. Just why did he have to be so… whatever that word was, Haruhi had no time to spend trying to think of it. His confession was one of desperation. He really didn't want her to go. Maybe he did love her, but then again maybe he was jealous. Was Hikaru jealous of her going away for five years with Kyouya Senpai? Haruhi had more than enough reason to think he was.

Kyoya, however, had his mind set on going probably since he first arrived at Ouran Academy. The years passed and they did nothing to dissuade him. He was so strong. Haruhi just could not understand. Maybe it was the fact that Kyoya was confident that he would see the Host club, see Tamaki again. Haruhi's hopes, she had to admit, were definitely a little less than that.

Was opportunity all Kyoya sought, when they leave Japan? Or was he also seeking a somewhat escape from his father? Maybe he just wanted to be independent from others, from Tamaki? Haruhi shook her head, there was no way in hell Kyoya would want to leave Tamaki so far behind only to see him during holidays or when he finally came back. But, there was another component of this equation she had forgotten about. Herself. Kyoya was going to be there with her. He even said that he'd stay in the states with her until her education was finished and done with.

That was his decision now, but in the coming years how will she know he's still keen on keeping that promise?

"Haruhi," she heard her father on the other side of the door. "I know you well enough to know that your not showering right now, but sitting on the floor being overwhelmed. "do you want to talk?"

Haruhi chuckled, "Dad, I'll be fine."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That morning seemed to pass faster than usual, as if time were just ready to drop her now, like a bird ready to fly for the first time. However, unlike the bird, Haruhi was no where near ready to go anywhere. The ride to the airport was a one of anxiety and sadness. In perspective, she really didn't want to go, but there was no turning back now.

There standing near the gates that lead to New York, were the members of the Host Club. It was just like walking into the Host Club, they stood in a group near the gates, except the flurry of roses and the air of romance were nonexistent. Haruhi almost ran to them, she felt the need to, but she didn't want Tamaki to get anything on her about wanting to hug him so badly. But in reality, she wanted to hug all of them and never let go.

"It's time, isn't it?" Tamaki said calmly, that's what did it. A few tears began to pour from her brown eyes. "Haruhi!" Tamaki took a hold of her. She didn't resist. "Haruhi," He held her tighter. "don't cry, I'll see you again Haruhi, when you come back you can guarantee that we'll all be here waiting for you." Tamaki let go of her, stared into her eyes, then he grinned.

Takashi Morinozuka was the next, her gently took hold of Haruhi's wrist and lead her to his arms. "Haruhi." His hug was warm and comforting, he brushed his hand across her messy brown hair. "No worries right?" Mori smiled at her, Haruhi's partial smile told him "I guess."

"Haru-Chan!" even in sadness, this was what Mitsukuni Haninozuka called Haruhi. His hug was tight and memorable. "don't worry at all Haru-Chan, when you get back you can have all the Strawberry cake you want!" He snuggled into her. Throughout every exchange Haruhi stayed silent, she only wanted to hear their voices. But none of them sounded quite the way they usually did.

A gentle hand grabbed hers. It felt unusual, like she'd never held this hand before. She looked into the solemn face of Kyouya Ootori. Though no one else could see it, maybe Tamaki, he looked just as broken as she was.

"Haruhi." she looked towards the voice. Kaoru. Kaoru? Just Kaoru. The younger twin took Haruhi in his arms the way he always did: tight with his chin resting on her head. Haruhi's hand still in Kyouya's. Kaoru loved the smell of her ruffled hair.

"Where's Hikaru?" Haruhi said against his chest. She really was worried about him. This was something Hikaru wouldn't miss for the world.

"I'll really miss you, more than you'll know." Kaoru squeezed just a little bit tighter, as to emphasize his point. He acted as if he hadn't heard Haruhi's inquiry. A sudden tap on Kaoru's shoulder, Haruhi could see from were she was against Kaoru's chest. Kaoru instantly let go. It was Ranka.

This time, when Ranka took Haruhi, Kyoya's hand slipped from hers. Ranka's hug looked more pained than any of the Host Club members could describe.

"My little girl is about to go off. Hopefully not alone though," Ranka looked up into Kyouya's face, Ryouji managed a small smile. " I don't have much to say, if I did, I doubt right now would be the time you'd listen." Ranka made a watery chuckle. Haruhi could hear her Father's sobs mixed with his half- hearted chuckles. "I'm proud of you for being so independent, I'm sure your mother would be also. I love you," He punctuated that with a kiss to Haruhi's forehead. Ranka looked heartbroken as he looked into the face of his daughter. She was openly sobbing now. Her brown eyes darker than usual, tear after tear letting itself fall. From behind her, Haruhi felt the same unusual hand grasp hers once again. Kyouya's mouth parted as if ready to speak. But, instead-

"Gate 12, to New York will be closing in ten minutes, I repeat, Gate 12, to New York will be closing in ten minutes."

"It's time to go, Haruhi." Kyouya's voice was harder than ever. He stole a look at everyone, glancing at Tamaki a fraction of second longer, before turning towards the gates. Haruhi made to follow him.

"Haruhi, wait," Tamaki said suddenly. "can I tell you something?"

She hesitantly let go of Kyouya and joined Tamaki, who led them off a little ways.

For a few seconds, both Haruhi and Tamaki gazed out the large glass windows into the sunrise of Japan's skies. Whose skies Haruhi wouldn't be able to see for a while.

"Haruhi, I want to tell you something, but before I do, can you promise not to tell Kyouya?"

Haruhi looked back at him, "What are you going to tell-"

"Haruhi, I love you."

It wasn't that it was getting old but the fact that if she were to return her feelings to one of them, she was guaranteed at most five other depressed men including her own father. In fact, the tears instantly stopped. Along with her heart.

"Senpai-"

"I know it's not quite the right time, but maybe when you get back, then maybe we could-"

"Senpai, I don't know, I can't give you an answer right now, but -"

"So when you get back?"

Haruhi had to admit, the second Tamaki confessed to her, she had forgotten all about her leaving to New York, saying goodbye, everything.

"That's not what I meant, I forgot all about leaving."

"Haruhi, so does that mean…" Tamaki went silent. He looked hopeful.

"I'm sorry Senpai, but I need time to think," Tamaki knew what she meant the second she'd said it. "it may be awhile but I hope you'll understand."

"I understand, let's get you back to everyone," His cheery voice was loud in her ears. "we mustn't waste the time you've got with everyone."

He didn't mention anything until they were back with the others.

"I was just giving my sweet Haruhi my best wishes."

Haruhi looked towards Kyouya. Just the look on his face, hard and lonely, told her he knew Tamaki had said otherwise.

"Haruhi, sweetie, you should get going, the gates will be closing in five minutes." Ranka said softly to her. She looked up at him.

Five minutes. Five minutes until her whole life changed forever. Five minutes until everything she knew to be familiar fades away in the loud blast of the plane taking off. Haruhi began to back off, as if she didn't belong. The look in her eyes was one the host club members and Ranka would remember the rest of their lives. Before she could realize, she'd bumped into Kyouya already.

And so then began their long walk down to the plane, and away from everything they'd ever deemed familiar. Just like that, Haruhi could feel six pieces of her heart break. Kyouya's hand was vice like upon her left hand, like some kind of support. Haruhi knew she wasn't the only one who needed it. The second they'd began walking, neither of them looked back. Though she didn't, Haruhi knew they'd wait there until they saw the plane take off and disappear in the skies above.

The sudden ring tone, caused Haruhi to jump, and Kyouya to, in a reaction, squeeze her hand a little tighter than she thought necessary. Haruhi took the phone from her right pocket of the loose sweater she was wearing. The ring tone, loud in her ears, was none other Kaoru. The man who had, with his twin bother, given her the phone.

"It's a text." Haruhi's voice cracked, she looked up into Kyouya's face. It was considerably softer, his eyes looked like liquid mercury. Light and more expressive than they'd ever been.

"What is it?" His lips barely moved.

Haruhi flipped the phone open, her eyes skimmed the screen. She froze for a second, and the phone dropped from her hand.

"Haruhi. What did it say?" it only took him a second for the words to sink in. Haruhi's hand was had applied a steady if not hard, for her standards, pressure to his hand. Only two were spoken to him.

"Hikaru's missing."

**I don't know what to put here but I hope you enjoyed it, it don't really have a huge confidence level with this story, so you guys help me prove myself wrong, if that makes any senseXD this is my first chaptered story, if I get enough reviews. So please and review and let's see where this story can goJ**


	2. Take This Plane and Crash It Interlude

**Hey everyone, this is the second chapter, really it's an interlude, but the actual first chapter will appear on swift wings. Translation: it will be posted in a few daysXD The interludes will mainly tell things from another characters mind, and in later interludes, things that the reader didn't read/experience firsthand. Some of you may have realized this, I noticed a few days after I posted it, the prologue contained quite a few grammatical errors, it was approximately 2 in the morning when I posted, I neglected to proofread because I just wanted to sleep^^. This time around I have remembered to grammar check this time. So hope you enjoy this interlude and await the actual start of the story. XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

_Take This Plane and Crash it Interlude_.

Such sad eyes, almost pitiful... but what can I say they're nothing short of intoxicating...

The clouds just appear so carefree outside this window. They floated so carelessly, He loathed them. He envied them also. What he wouldn't give to be able to take control of the plane and turn it around and head back to Japan. Or the worst case scenario, have the plane crash before they got there.

He wanted this to happen. He wanted to go to college here. The girl beside him, however, he didn't think so.

And Hikaru. What about Hikaru? Kyouya surely didn't envy the older twin. To be upset about something he couldn't control, that being everyone's attraction to the girl sitting next to him. But the twin's sudden disappearance shook him. Though Hikaru may have been impulsive and irritating sometimes, but that was part of his charm so to speak, Hikaru was still their friend. What if they didn't find him? Both Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club, including him, would be affected greatly.

Haruhi.

Her name tasted unusually sweet on his lips. Though, metaphorically of course. The fact that they we're in first class, nothing in the air but sweet sadness. Not a thing to talk about. The well lit room for some reason had put a damper on this already sore situation.

Maybe silence was what he needed. What they needed. To see Haruhi cry like that was something he wished he never had to witness. As a young man, Kyouya had a reputation to uphold. And bawling his eyes out would do nothing to help the situation. Of course he missed everyone. The twins, Mori- Senpai and Hani- Senpai, Tamaki…

They weren't lovers. But they weren't just friends. Kyouya didn't know what they were. Perhaps they were a separate entity…something all of its own. Tamaki was the sin and he was the sinner. This was never supposed to happen. Tamaki was his companion that was all. Until experimentation took the best of them. Just the odd feeling of kissing one of his own, was something he could never satisfy. He enjoyed the odd feeling. The Suoh heir was never thought of to be able to charm his own gender. Much less advance a relationship with his same sex. But, he did. And Kyouya was on the other end of this twisted rope.

Just the thought of kissing Tamaki, actually going through with it and the numerous times he'd done it were too much for his spacious brain to comprehend. All those afternoons spent in the Club room, doing finances while Tamaki proceeded to persuade him, that there were better things to do. Indeed there were. They would sit on the pink tiled floor of the club room. Books and assignments sprawled around them. Though what they were doing had nothing to do with school. Tamaki would fill his head with his wildest dreams and kiss Kyouya until his lips were swollen. And Kyouya would reprimand him for it then do them same. It never went past that. Both of them knew their limits. And, romantically, that was something they didn't want to strive for. The farthest they'd done was robbing each other of their shirts.

"_Kyouya." Tamaki whispered, his hands dragging themselves down the soft flesh of the other boy's chest. _

"_Tama-"Kyouya's lips pushed themselves against the Suoh son's lips. "ki-" _

Those days made Kyouya too unnerved to think about. His face would undeniably heat up.

"Senpai?"

Kyouya looked to his right. Haruhi had spoken. For the first time in a few hours, Haruhi had spoken.

"Haruhi?" His voice was raspy due to its lack of use.

Beneath the thick lenses of the glasses that hung heavily along the bridge of her nose, her eyes looked considerably clearer, brown and lukewarm. Kyouya had only noticed she'd put on the glasses during one of times he'd inconspicuously taken a glace at only to notice the glasses instead of the contacts she was wearing when she got to the airport. Which led Kyouya to believe Haruhi's irritation with the lenses were due to her need to rub her eyes and wipe away the tears constantly. The tear stains down her cheeks were fading. But, her brown hair still stood unkempt and messy, Mori Senpai's doing, Kyouya was sure. The loose gray sweater she previously held tightly around her small frame, made her look even smaller wrinkled and layered along her waist. If that's what she looked like, Kyouya had to wonder if he was that much of a mess also.

"What do you think it'll be like?"

He knew what he'd read about in the newspapers and seen in the news. But many a people have said experience was the best teacher.

"I hope it goes smoothly, so we get back to those who miss us." Kyouya said.

Being unsure of himself was something Kyouya never was. However, when he was, he always hoped his sturdy front would make up for it.

"Yeah," Haruhi looked past him and out the window, those carefree clouds. At that moment, how Haruhi hated them, how much she envied them also.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" Haruhi face was solemn.

"It's not my place to tell you whether or not you made the right choice, Haruhi." Kyouya turned his head towards her.

"Kyouya Senpai? Why did Kaoru wait to tell me about Hikaru?"

"All we can do is speculate Haruhi, and hope that the mischievous twin is alright for the time being."

For a second there, Kyouya stared at Haruhi, for just a second. Kyouya had convinced himself that Haruhi had taken some kind of liking to him. Kyouya thought himself strange for thinking such a conceited thought. Something he was sure Tamaki could think without shame. Kyouya had lived all his past years second guessing people and learning who was an enemy and who was an ally. Whether the lesson be done the easy way or the rather difficult path.

Surely Haruhi was an ally. All the enemies he'd known were kind to his face but nothing short of malicious behind his back. However, what he'd learned by living in the world of business was that he had to find a way to overcome that obstacle. Kyouya had found that true in the real world also.

Maybe Haruhi was more than an ally. He wasn't especially vulnerable, to those distant to him. To those who stood close to him, shoulder to shoulder…maybe that's what he needed, to find equality in someone; someone who could see his vulnerabilities and not fault him for it. Perhaps, what Haruhi said next truly convinced him; he wasn't really on his own… and maybe this plane didn't have to crash anymore.

Haruhi took a deep breath. "Can you stay with me?"

**Well, there's another chapter down, quite a few leftXD hope you enjoyed please review.^^**

**\**


	3. Ch One: What I Wouldn't Do

_**Here's the official chapter 1! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Club**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter One_

_What I Wouldn't Do_

_Soft fabric flutters gracefully in the wind. Fabric made up of the softest threads, the most expensive. Nothing was ever as priceless as she was_.

Five Years Later

"…yeah, Hikaru we found him passed out in Mom's studio a few hours after you left," Kaoru took a sip of his beverage " he scared us a little though, the second he woke up he was asking for you." Kaoru raised an eyebrow, half-expectant of Haruhi to indulge him with some kind of secret she was sworn not to tell. "He just kept going on and on, the second we told him you left, he broke down even more than we thought possible." Kaoru looked at Haruhi, a meaningful look in his eyes.

This was such a lost feeling that Haruhi had found, there she was again, watching Kaoru as he sat across from her, hands in the pockets of his light blue sweatshirt, smiling widely at her. Haruhi stared pointedly at her smoothie in front of her. Through the clear cup, she could point out the small chunks of strawberry and the striped straw that stuck out of a small hole in the top of the cup.

Had Hikaru cared about her that much? Haruhi had to wonder why Hikaru did what he did: get drunk, pass out, and be underage nonetheless. She had not rejected him; she told solely what was on her mind at the time. What was she supposed to say, that she loved him all this time? Haruhi did not have time for things like that, but in the end, Haruhi's heart stood newly broken at the news of Hikaru and what he'd become when she left.

Haruhi played with a loose string that hung of the sleeve of her light brown sweater.

"Wait, how'd he pass out? Kaoru?" Haruhi stared at him. Her drink froze in her hands. She only wanted to confirm her theory.

"Drunk on love, I expect," Kaoru leaned back in his chair then winked at her. "Mom's sake cabinet." he admitted.

Haruhi sighed, "Why does he always have to be this way," she ran her fingers through her short brown hair. "it's not like I don't want to meet him, don't get me wrong, I've been waiting five years to see all of you guys, but I'm gonna have to get used to it all again." Haruhi pursed her lips. "So it's fine if I stay at your place?"

"Yeah, there's more than enough space for both of us." Kaoru grinned, "Having some one to talk to would be a nice change. "What about Kyouya Senpai, are you sure he'll be okay with it?"

"Don't be stupid Kaoru; he was the one that suggested it."

"Anyway," Kaoru said offhandedly "are you ready to tell Hikaru your attached?"

"Stop teasing me, I know I need to tell him soon, so it might as well be today-"

"The very day you get back, Haruhi aren't you being heartless, give Hikaru some time for it to sink in. You just got here."

"But,"

"No buts Haruhi." Kaoru winked at her as he set the check down on the small ceramic table.

The coffee shop stood inconspicuously beneath the bright early morning skies of Japan. It was not grand or anything, it was just there, mellow and approachable on the street corner. Kaoru told her he was a regular here, the service was great and it was not crowded. This place was always convenient to him, for his house was only a few blocks away.

Though Haruhi had arrived that morning in a new world, the nostalgic pink towers of Ouran still stood out to her if she looked towards the busy part of town. The streets surrounding the coffee shop was small studios, shops, and various confectionaries. Haruhi was beginning to wonder if that was where Kaoru had gotten the chocolates, he had given her when she came back.

Haruhi had arrived that morning alone, a little jet lagged but other than that feeling quite normal. Haruhi looked forward to find her father, Kaoru, Takashi, and Mitsukuni waiting for her on some seats near the gate. Kaoru had given her red and peach colored flowers along with the chocolates that Haruhi found to be quite delectable.

Her father had practically smothered her with kisses to the forehead and tight hugs. Words came from her father's mouth in feverish haste as if she was about to leave again. Haruhi found herself openly welcoming everything he said and did. Her call to her father announcing her return only to receive a feverish message telling her she was not able to stay at her house for the time being due to his last minute apartment remodeling.

"So, Kaoru, what about everyone else?" Haruhi was quick to change the subject.

"Well, Tamaki…" Kaoru paused, suppressing an urge to the words he was about to speak. "Um…well he's more the business man than any of us expected." Kaoru looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Haruhi inhaled, "does this have anything to do with Tamaki Senpai?"

"Anyway Haruhi, don't you wanna hear about-"

"Kaoru what's wrong with Senpai?"

"Just wait 'till you meet him later._What a fun visit that'll be._" Kaoru said under his breath. "So where's Kyouya Senpai?"

Haruhi knew at this rate, she would not be able to crack Kaoru no matter how hard she tried. She might as well meet Tamaki later; Haruhi understood the fact that she would have to find out what was really wrong with Senpai herself.

"He's still in New York for a few more days, didn't tell me why and I didn't bother to ask." Haruhi said bluntly.

"Typical Haruhi." Kaoru smiled at her, his drink swinging lazily in his hand. Kaoru's head suddenly perked up and his drink swung to a sudden stop, its contents sloshed up against the sides of the translucent cup. "Hey Haruhi, say instead of not visiting anyone today, how bout' we go visit Senpai?" Kaoru voiced Haruhi's settled thoughts. Apparently, Haruhi was very settled. Kaoru's head turned to face her, only to see her slouched against the table, her eyes closed as she emitted soft breaths.

"Jet lagged, I guess." Kaoru grinned.

Dreams of the twins, glasses and flowers drifted in and out of Haruhi's focus.

"Haruhi, wake up." Kaoru called from above her.

Haruhi tossed in his bed, her eyelids dragged themselves up. She stared at the clock on his nightstand. "W-What is it?"

"I'm taking you somewhere." Haruhi could just hear his mischievous grin; she could also hear the absence of a harmony that should have been there.

"Kaoru, I'm tired, jet-lagged, I- I- what time is it?" Haruhi could see the two zero zero in an alarming red color. Haruhi lay hidden beneath the blankets her eyes open only enough to see the numbers. She was foolish enough to ask Kaoru if it was two in the morning or the afternoon, but she didn't care.

"Two in the afternoon, Haruhi," she could feel Kaoru grip the sheets somewhere near her feet as he said so. "C'mon Haruhi, you owe me, I carried you here on my back."

Haruhi had to admit, she had no idea how she had gotten here, whose bed this was, or whose house this was for one thing. The slightly sweet, yet musky scent of Kaoru was embedded in the pillows of she breathed deeply.

"You should get dressed Haruhi, if you don't you might regret it," Kaoru said.

"And why would I regret that?" Haruhi removed the blanket from her face, the edge snuggled up beneath her chin.

"Do you want me to dress you," Kaoru smiled widely, "You know, I designed some things-"

"That's okay, Kaoru-just get out of here for a little bit."

After realizing Kaoru had unpacked her clothes and placed them somewhere else than in the room she was in, she reached for the blinds, they opened and afternoon light flooded the room. Haruhi proceeded to look in the dresser that stood at the end of the bed. She opened the wooden doors to see the closet full of frilly and colorful clothes. Haruhi knew Kaoru had planned; after all, they were all her size. In the end, Haruhi settled for a plain, fitted, and light beige sundress. She knew it was her only choice; Haruhi dug almost desperately in the back of that closet to find something inconspicuous in the least.

The thick straps fell lightly on her shoulders. Haruhi had to wonder, did Kaoru make this dress? Her mind wandered as she explored the top floor of the house.

With clean fuzzy white carpet beneath her feet, she opened the door to the room, across from her stood a bathroom. To her right, a few doors, spare bedrooms were along the right wall. Across the hall of closed doors, an open area complete with a black leather couch, a few hard backed wooden chairs, and an entertainment center. The polished glass set a boundary between the open air and the electronics within, various software discs, a music-playing device, and compact discs littered the inside Speakers flanked the center of the display. To the left of the hall, the stairs, carpeted also, led to the bottom floor. The house was luxurious, but nothing close to what their estate looked like.

Across from the entertainment center was a door labeled "workroom". The sign hung askew by a string nailed to the door, the writing clearly hand written. Haruhi's hand hesitated; she laid it against the middle of the door, the other hand at the doorknob. _Kaoru wouldn't mind _was the only thought in her head, the thought left her head and she turned the knob.

Pushed up against the wall were two collapsible tables near the corner of the medium sized room; a more solid table was placed along the right wall. OOn top was a sewing machine, a pincushion that resembled a plush pink rabbit head, (reminded Haruhi of Hani Senpai's Usa chan, Haruhi had to wonder if he still carried it around with him) and some blood red colored fabric messily folded.

Scattered around the room lay various cloths and unfinished garments, a mannequin in one corner, dark lines littered the bodice and chest area, measuring tape hung down one pale shoulder; some pencils and pens strewn across one of the collapsible tables, and an ironing board hung against the wall at the end of one.

"Messy."

Haruhi turned around to see Kaoru; shoulder leaned up against the doorframe, his eyes half lidded, and a playful grin on his face, and an arm behind his back.

"I was just looking."

"It's fine Haruhi," Kaoru said. "I design as a hobby and stress reducer."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Well, what happened to wanting to take over your mother's label?"

"Mother seems to understand Hikaru, and they spend more time talking these days. I discuss with dad about his software company and whether or not I want to take that over." Kaoru's head tilted.

"Is that what you really want to do Kaoru?"

It was just like Haruhi to ask him those personal questions so bluntly. Kaoru sighed.

"Haruhi, yes this is what I want to do." Kaoru put his hands on her shoulder, a wide reassuring grin of his face.

"Oh."

"And, even if this wasn't, I'm sure Hikaru wouldn't mind me being his partner." Kaoru's hand played with the hair on the back of her head. His fingers entwined in the dark brown locks.

"Come on Kaoru tell me where you're taking me!" Haruhi's hands grabbed his.

Haruhi knew she was not one to be teased or surprised. She could feel something brush against her neck, cloth maybe.

"Don't be so sour Haruhi," Kaoru quickly pulled the cloth from behind her head, the band of fabric quickly made its way around Haruhi's head, specifically her eyes. Haruhi could hear Kaoru tie it up, the cloth squeezed around her head.

"Wha- What is this for?"

"Come on Haruhi, you honestly think I'd tell you, it's a surprise."

"Just why can't you tell me?"

"Come on Haruhi, you'll find out," Kaoru grabbed her hand and began to lead her to the car. "If I told you, it would take all the fun out of it."

There went another line, Haruhi could seldom imagine without a chorus had she not just heard it echo alone in her ears.

All she could hear was the thud of the workroom door closing behind her, and Kaoru's footsteps in front of her. His fingers intertwined with hers and his hand was comfortably warm.

The ride to wherever she was going wasn't the most joyous one.

After demanding from Kaoru her whereabouts, he stayed uncharacteristically silent; his hand still holding hers for assurance that he would never leave her. With each turn, the car swayed this way and that, she could hear Kaoru's soft breathing, cars passing them the other way, and soft cushion beneath her. Haruhi sighed; the only thing she could see was a bright canary yellow.

She had her eyes closed, Haruhi hadn't bothered try and take the blindfold off, she didn't want Kaoru to fret and retie it again. Haruhi sat there, quite comfortably Kaoru's hand still held hers. She had even fallen into the depths of sleep a few times. She was sure Kaoru felt her grip slacken.

A sudden jolt and Haruhi jumped awake.

"Are we here?" Haruhi said curiously.

"Yeah, yes we are."

Haruhi let Kaoru lead her out of the car and up what felt like a concrete path. She felt herself pass the threshold of a door and into the comfortably cool atmosphere of some kind of building.

"Up here Haruhi." she could hear Kaoru's voice slightly above her. She lifted a foot and met a bottom stair, the walk up to wherever felt somewhat slowly, due to their slow progression of waiting for each of Haruhi's feet to find the next stair. Her hand slid across the polished surface of the stair handrail. As soon as she reached the top, she clenched her fist, the thin sheen of sweat made her feel unexpected worry and excitement. Just what was waiting for her?

"In here Haruhi."

Kaoru's hand left hers leaving it feeling slightly empty and cold from loss of excess heat. She felt a hand grip the knot on the back of her head and pull quickly, the fabric dropped and she felt Kaoru push passed another threshold.

Dizzied and confused, Haruhi half expected to see the rest of the Host Club in front of her, laughing and energetic as always. Shortly blinded by the sudden brightness of the sunrays though the white curtained windows, Haruhi swayed on the spot and the thud of the door closing behind her caused her to jump. Haruhi squeezed her eyes closed. Through her eyelids, daylight peeked in and out of them, as she squeezed and unclenched them.

"Mmm."

Haruhi froze. She knew that sound, sure and certain. The low hum resonated in her ears. Even with her eyes closed, it sounded observant yet scrutinizing. Haruhi's eyes snapped open.

"Senpai." Haruhi looked up into the eyes of Kyouya Ootori.

**Thanks for reading, review please, please and thank you. **


	4. Ch Two: Can't Stand It

**Hi people, thank you those who reviewed, here's the chapter two hope you enjoy and review^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

_Chapter Two_

_Can't Stand It_

_Their heart, so fragile holds the deepest secrets. _

"I thought you weren't coming until later in the week?" Those were the first words that came from Haruhi's mouth. She couldn't help but berate herself for asking about business the second she saw him, but she also couldn't help but thank Kaoru for bringing her here.

"Did you want me to come later in the week?" Kyouya stared at her.

"No of course not." Haruhi found herself walking quickly across the room, almost a jog in haste to meet him. Within seconds she had collided with him. Her hands gripped the back of his shirt in earnest. Haruhi buried her head in his chest.

Kyouya's hands settled around her shoulders and one rested on her head, his fingers entangled in the thick brown tresses.

"Quite happy aren't you?" He sounded tired.

Haruhi quickly let go of him, one hand moved down his arm to take his hand.

"Sorry Kyouya Senpai."

"Just what are you saying sorry for?" Kyouya pulled her closer to him, his free hand made its way around her waist; he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Nothing, I guess." Haruhi smiled up at him.

This was most alert Haruhi had been since she'd arrived, this meeting was purely unexpected. He had become such significant part of her, just a size or two bigger than the rest of the Host Club, but still smaller than her father and mother. She didn't think of it as cliché in the least. That was what everyone thought until they actually experienced it. Everyone who searched and found someone who had a profound influence and respect on and for you. That's what Kyouya had for Haruhi, and that's what Haruhi could clearly see. Five years ago, Haruhi could seldom imagine a future without Tamaki Senpai playing a bigger role in her life than he was then. And the day he told her he loved her, was the day she thought that future could be real. But, less than three years ago, Haruhi had learned that she'd changed and the man she saw in her future now was the man sitting next to her.

"So? Why _did_ you come early?" Haruhi leaned up against his arm.

"Certain things went better than I thought." Kyouya said into her hair.

Haruhi shifted so she could look up at him properly. Just to look him in the face. Haruhi stared up at Kyouya's messy black hair, tired eyes and comforting half smile.

"Have you told Hikaru yet?" He asked.

"I planning to today, but this meeting got in the way." Haruhi half smiled.

"So, how's Kaoru?"

"Fine, I guess."

"You?"

"Good, what are you getting at?" Haruhi looked at him, her head tilted.

"Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?"

Haruhi's heart may have metaphorically stopped functioning, but her mind was whirring, spinning, losing all coherent thoughts. What was she supposed to say? She'd never thought hear those words out of anyone mouth, much less Kyouya Senpai. Usually, Haruhi had imagined that every woman would say yes almost hesitantly then surely the next. Haruhi couldn't help but think that was how every proposal went.

Haruhi's mind blanched.

"Come again?"

Kyouya looked up at her with the most boyish and anxious expression she'd ever seen. "Really Haru-"

"Sorry Senpa-" Haruhi cut in, her words jumbled "I mean yes Kyouya!"

Haruhi extended her hand, slow and timid. Kyouya met her halfway, his hands felt warmer than usual, maybe a little sweaty also.

"Is this real?" Haruhi said as he slipped the ring on. It looked…old. Beautiful and aged.

"Of course Haruhi what do you think-"

"That's not what I meant, "Haruhi said hurriedly. "Are you, an Ootori, nervous? I thought you've made business deals with some of the biggest companies in the country, but can't even propose to your girlfriend without sweating a little?" Haruhi looked into his face a smirk on her face along with the deepest blush he'd ever seen.

"It's a natural occurrence when someone is about to something like this." Kyouya now held her hand in his. He stood up, now towering over her.

"Don't worry about it, Kyouya." Haruhi squeezed his hand back with assurance. "I don't mind this side of you at all." She smiled up at him. That long forgotten smile. So reminiscent of the Host Club, the other members, all the ridiculous things they were up to, and of Tamaki.

Kyouya leaned downward, "Should I kiss you now or wait until wedding day?"

He never got his answer. Haruhi had already met him halfway, on sheer nerve; she met his lips, her face burning hotter than ever. The kiss was careful, quick and simple.

Kyouya had thought this would never happen; him being the first of his brothers to propose to someone. He guessed that this would never have happened if he'd only focused strictly on business, no personal life whatsoever. Now that he looked back at everything leading to this moment, he found it positively easier to do now than he had earlier. Kyouya's nerves when it came to having to ask his father's permission to marry in the first place. Then asking Haruhi's father himself for her hand, and lastly having his father award him for being the first son to ask for permission to marry with the ring of his deceased mother. The white gold band, with the cushion shaped diamond set neatly in the middle; Haruhi could just see the everlasting beauty of it.

When she thought about it, this was the same ring Kyouya's father had bought and gone down on won knee in front of his wife. But then again, Haruhi knew that that was only a possibility, what if it had been an arranged marriage?

Back then, five years ago, when she'd thought that this partnership was nothing short of impossible, Haruhi's flushed when she realized she was the one that put this whole relationship into action.

OOOOOOOO

_The first few weeks of their stay in the Untied States was nothing short of silent. Kyouya was always gone in the morning when Haruhi would wake, she was sure it some kind of class he had that early. Haruhi would stumble to his room, and slowly push open the door, only to see his messy bed, empty; and unorthodox room, books and clothes scattered. Haruhi had always imagined his room to be clean, not a hair out of place. Occasionally, if she had time, Haruhi would wander back into his room and clean up a little. Even it meant just placing his books in a neat pile or folding his clean clothes and dumping the dirty ones in the laundry basket. _

_Communication came slowly, stemming from Kyouya's small thank yous when he noticed Haruhi had tidied up his room. She had come to expect it late at night when Kyouya had left his room, for a little food after working and studying hours on end. _

"_So, how's school?" He sounded like a parent asking their child after their first day of school. It had been three weeks since Haruhi had started her senior year at a local High school. She thought he'd never ask, Haruhi thought he didn't care in the first place. _

"_Different." Haruhi said as she flipped a page in her chemistry book._

"_Hmm." Kyouya would mumble going about his business._

_Most of their conversation went along the same lines until one Saturday when Haruhi finally chose she was comfortable around him enough to talk to him more freely. _

"_Finally, the weekend." Haruhi plopped herself down onto the couch. The only things on her mind, food, chores, and Kyouya among other things. Her eyes shifted from the food on her plate to Kyouya who sat in a desk on the other side of the room, his fingers moving swiftly against to surface of the laptop with small clicks. _

"_Aren't you going to eat anything?" It was just like Haruhi to ask him about food. _

"_Hmm," He looked up at her, his eyes looked tired and slightly red. "When I finish this paper." Kyouya finished shortly._

"_Okay." Haruhi went back to her food._

_A few hours passed, on the television a show on chemical reactions played faintly in the background in fast English as Haruhi switched between looking at her book and the screen. _

_Kyouya's sudden presence behind her caused Haruhi to slowly turn her head, even though she already knew who it was, she couldn't help but look. _

"_What?" Kyouya sat down next to her, a plate of food in his hand. _

_Synthesis Reaction. _

"_Did you make this Haruhi? It's really good." Kyouya ate another spoonful. _

"_Yeah," Haruhi slightly smiled. She looked over at her plate…empty. She knew she'd only made enough for two, so she was sure Kyouya had taken the rest. _

"_Is that all?" Haruhi questioned looking towards him, and his plate. _

"_Yes, did you want some more?" He held the plate towards her._

"_No no no, that's yours Senpai." Haruhi held her hands up, her palms facing him in rejection. _

"_Haruhi, it's the least I could do, since you made it." Kyouya gestured the plate to her. "It's fine, it's just us here, and I have some more studying to do anyway." _

_Haruhi took the plate hesitantly, afraid her might have dropped in her lap, had she not taken it. Her spoonfuls were quick and rushed. She swiftly returned it to the table in front of Kyouya. _

"_Come here Haruhi." Kyouya gestured towards himself. _

"_What?" Haruhi said from where she was, which was on the other side of the couch which they both were sitting on. _

"_Just what is so frightening about me, that you won't come over here?"_

"_Nothing at all Senpai, just that-"_

"_Just what?"_

_Haruhi didn't have an answer to that question, she stood up walked a few steps then planted herself next to Kyouya. Far enough to be able to scoot away if need be, but close enough to smell the gentle but robust scent of him. He smelt good._

_They continued like that for the next week or two. Haruhi sat next to him on the couch every Saturday after homework, and just watch the television and eat together. They sat closer than normal, closer than acquaintances would, but far enough to not be anything more than friends._

_Decomposition Reaction. _

_One year had passed, and one weekend, Kyouya wasn't there. Haruhi had already settled herself down on the dark blue cushion that sat next to the one he usually sat on. She couldn't believe it, they'd come so far from sitting next to each other so awkwardly, and there was, not being there. It became a kind of weekly procedure for Haruhi. Leaning on his arm and Haruhi's occasional cuddling into his side when she got tired. Well, it couldn't have been too out of the ordinary, it was her first year in college and Haruhi finally had first hand experience on the importance of homework and how much of it there really was._

_Haruhi stood up, maybe tonight wasn't a good night to wait for him, she went back to her room, the door stood slightly open incase she saw him wandering down the hallway to the couch. But he never did that night. _

_Exchange Reaction._

_That was just one of many nights Kyouya didn't show up; Haruhi had come to expect it. Maybe he just didn't want to that anymore. What it her fault? For doing what? Maybe she was over analyzing things. Haruhi never spoke to him about it, she was usually the confronting type, but around Kyouya she was reduced to nothing more than an immature little girl; afraid to confront someone as manipulating as him. Just what was she thinking, Haruhi had come to think that Kyouya was never manipulating, maybe she was just mad at him. _

_Haruhi would not cry. Her father had always told her, "Why cry because of a boy, that's their mission, to make you feel bad and blame the problem on you." _

_Why did she care so much about him in the first place? Kyouya was just a boy. A boy with extraordinary lineage. This was the first time in her life after years of dressing like a boy, that she felt utterly and infallibly like a weak, powerless, girly girl. Didn't she have any more control than he did? This relationship was crumbling before her. The thing Haruhi couldn't seem to find out was why it was in the first place. Since when did she care at all about him? Well, then again of course she cared about him; he was a friend and a helpful one at that. But, how much did she really care about him. Haruhi liked him. _

_Maybe Haruhi liked him a little more than what she previously thought. _

"_Haruhi." The name tasted unnaturally sweet on his lips. What he wouldn't give to literally taste those lips and confirm his suspicions. _

"_Kyouya Senpai." Haruhi looked at him as he approached the couch Haruhi was sitting on. Specifically the one they always sat on together. She looked a little lonely there in the couch by herself._

"_I have no excuses for all my recent absences to our daily procedures, Haruhi. Just, business with my father, he about decide who gets the business. At this rate, I might be passed." Kyouya said casually. _

_Haruhi stayed silent. _

_How foolish Haruhi thought she was to think that the reason for his absences was her? Kyouya just had a few issues to work out with his father that's all it was. Those problems had arisen quite often since he entered college, or moved away. She didn't know which it was. The fact that Kyouya might be passed as the next owner wouldn't leave her mind. Maybe it was due to Kyouya leaving in the first place, his father could no longer decide his every move. _

"_I'm sorry Senpai." Haruhi mumbled. _

"_For what?" _

"_It's my fault Senpai, I was being foolish, I thought the reason you no longer came was because of me." Haruhi's eyes reddened, her face flushed, and her eyes threatened to tear. Kyouya approached her; he sat down next to her. In his usual spot, the one he'd occupy on all those endless Saturday nights, the one he'd occupy so often. His presence there stood quite soothing to her. _

"_Just what to do with you," Kyouya smiled slightly, his arm snaked its way around her shoulder, Haruhi leaned down onto him. Kyouya's shoulder was a little bony but comfortable all the same. Haruhi's hand rested in her lap. Maybe this was what she really sought._

_Kyouya. The cool type._

_He adjusted after a few minutes. Kyouya now faced her, his arm dropped from her shoulder, skimmed down the length of her arm and rested on her waist._

_Kyouya sighed, "I am absolutely certain that my feelings for you are not strictly platonic." His voice stayed sure and solid the whole time, Haruhi could tell he really meant it. He sat there staring into her eyes, awaiting her response. Kyouya looked into her eyes, the deep brown color, the emotion he could easily see through them. He lifted his other hand up to his face and slid his glasses off then placed them on the table next to them. _

_Kyouya leaned down slowly until his lips touched hers. The smallest of touches and Haruhi felt an eruption of heat on her face and in the pit of her belly. Kyouya felt an uncomfortable fluttering in his stomach, though the feeling was oddly satisfying. If he was going to house with Haruhi for a few more years, he might as well accept the feeling. _

"_K-Kyouya Senpai." _you just stole my first kiss, _was what Haruhi would have liked to have finished her sentence with. _

_Technically, her first kiss wasn't stolen, it was her second, and she let him take it. The feeling was still quite new though this was her second. And this kiss felt nothing like the first. This one left her head in a flurry, and her senses temporarily blurred. The pit of her stomach burned with the intensity of a furnace. And her cheeks felt like they were swelling with heat and not the stinging. She didn't particularly enjoy the feeling, but it felt like it happened accordingly. _

"_What is it?" He had pulled away; he was still close, close enough for Haruhi to smell the faint calming scent of him, the hot breath aimed at her cheek. _

"_Surprised is all." Haruhi chuckled a little. Maybe this wasn't that bad. _

_Haruhi wondered what it would have felt like had Tamaki been her first official kiss. Maybe he could have been. Sometimes she wished he was. To be the princess on the pedestal, something she'd always thought of as inconvenient, now seemed slightly appealing, though at the time still inconvenient. _

"_Haruhi?" _

_She blinked at him, her face still burning. "Senpai…." _

"_It's okay Haruhi, if my advances are rejected, I can live." Kyouya reached for his glasses, slid them on and began to lift himself from the couch, he breathed deeply, his face in an unnoticeable frown, seen only by those who really knew him. His glasses, occasionally shielded his eyes from onlookers, the only one being Haruhi. _

"_Kyouya, it's fine." Haruhi was lost for words. "I don't know exactly what to do a situation like this, but I'm not rejecting you." Haruhi averted his eyes. Face burned hotter. She didn't know if she could ever get used to this feeling of pure humiliation. _

"_Well, I'm going to bed Haruhi," Kyouya said nonchalantly he leaned back down and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Haruhi."_

"'_Night Senpai." she watched him leave; she went back to her studying the second she heard the door of his room creak closed. _

OOOOOOO

The hours passed like those late nights studying endlessly for a final the next day. Their conversations just like the ones they used to have, discussing Tamaki's ridiculous antics, things Kyouya's father had told him, and their bizarre studying habits. They conversed like the marriage proposal hadn't happened. Those hours soon came to an abrupt stop when Kyouya mentioned he had a meeting with his father in a few minutes and asked Haruhi if she'd like to come along. Haruhi graciously declined, she'd decided to wait to meet him when she was ready.

"So you called my father and asked him if you could marry me?"

"It is the responsible thing to do right?"

"I guess so, I've never had to do it," Haruhi said "so, when did you ask him?" Haruhi said curiously.

"A few hours before you arrived this morning." Kyouya smirked.

Haruhi looked astounded, her father had known that morning when he came to pick her up. That morning? She couldn't believe it. No hints no nothing? _Damn._ What a bad time for her father to finally learn to keep his mouth shut.

Kyouya turned his head and squinted out the window. "Kaoru's here to pick you up," Kyouya glanced down at the watch on his wrist. "Are you sure you don't want to accompany me to my father's meeting?"

"I'm sure."

"Do you want me to escort you down there?" Kyouya stood up.

Haruhi thought about it, then again she led up here by Kaoru in a blindfold, maybe he should? She didn't exactly know the layout of his house.

"Sure."

The house was made up of warm grey colored walls, beige colored carpet and stylish layout. Haruhi stood at the top a handsome stairwell, the handrails were polished wood held up by looping iron. She stepped slowly down them admiring the tidy living room and spotless kitchen. Kyouya followed behind her. Haruhi had to wonder just how Kaoru got her up the stairs without tiring her out; maybe she too focused on the blindfold and what was at the end of that pointless treasure hunt. Once at the bottom, she could see Kaoru standing at the doorway and mischievous grin on his face that told her he knew what happened and that he knew it before she did.

"Hey Haruhi, Kyouya Senpai," Kaoru waved at them. "I guess you declined meeting Senpai's father Haruhi?"

Haruhi grinned stupidly. Haruhi walked across the flat and joined Kaoru at the doorway.

"Bye Senpai," Kaoru waved. "Haruhi and I will see you later."

"Bye, Kyouya." Haruhi stopped before the honorific slipped out of her mouth. His reaction was miniscule if not anything at all.

"See you Haruhi." Kyouya melodious voice reached her as he turned to walk back up the stairs.

The car was quite luxurious even though she had to wonder where he parked this thing when he went home.

"I called one from the estate Haruhi," Kaoru said from next to her. "So, does it feel to be off the market?" Kaoru smirked.

"That's not funny Kaoru." Haruhi didn't like to think about it, the fact that in a few months or so her new name will be Haruhi Ootori. The name was the cause of the sudden fluttering in her stomach and the instant heat on her face.

"Sorry Haruhi, but seriously, congratulations." Kaoru smiled humbly.

The ride was nothing short of awkward. For Haruhi that is. A majority of the ride consisted of Kaoru making marriage jokes and telling the hundred rules of being the wife of a future business head. Not to mention the unspoken until now rules of being a commoner turned rich. Maybe being married wasn't all it was cracked up to be nothing special in the least. Would she be reduced to nothing more than a housewife? Well, that was what Haruhi always saw on those cliché television shows. Surely the life of a business wife would be much more fulfilling than one of a normal wife.

The sun already begun to set, it was more than halfway down, or rather, the earth had moved counterclockwise enough to cover more than half the sun in its distant horizon. Though, she hadn't been there long, she could just tell this was not the way back to Kaoru's house.

"Kaoru, where are we going?"

"Tamaki Senpai's house."

"Why, does Kyou-"

"Haruhi, he doesn't know," Kaoru sounded solemn. "All I know is that Tamaki Senpai just called me on the way here, and told me he wanted to see you if possible."

The rest of the ride brought back that feeling of anxiety and being unprepared, the same feelings as the ones on the way to Kyouya's house, just without the blindfold and the sensation of going into the unknown. The slightly gravely road suddenly switched to a smooth paved one, and Haruhi knew they were there.

The car turned smoothly and slowed to a stop in front of the house.

"Kaoru, does Senpai know?"

"No, not that I know of, right now it's only us, Kyouya and your fathers."

"Why do you think he called so abruptly?"

"He wants an answer."

"To what….," it was no longer a question, the whole conversation with him before she had left rushed back to her. "What do I do Kaoru? I'm not ready to tell him."

"I wish I could help, I don't know what you could do either, I can't come inside with you, Tamaki only asked for you."

"Since when did that make a difference?"

"Go Haruhi, I tell you later, don't worry, just be honest, I sure that won't be problem for you, and don't worry," Kaoru repeated. "I'll be here when you leave."

"Thanks Kaoru, I'll try." Haruhi said bluntly before reaching for the handle to the car door.

Haruhi stumbled up the steps and was greeted by a butler, a man with a kind face and combed back gray hair.

"Miss Fujioka, I presume?"

"Yes…." Haruhi walked through the threshold of the doors, the butler neatly closing the door behind her and following her in.

"This way Miss Fujioka." his voice was curt but kind. "Mr. Suoh has been expecting you."

_Mr. Suoh. _Just the way he said it, it sounded so formal, not the way his servants usually sounded.

Haruhi quickly followed the butler up a flight of stairs and down a long hall, the side lined with rooms and a bathroom or two, so caught up in the layout of Tamaki's house; she kept walking, even past the butler when he stopped.

"Excuse me Miss Fujioka, this way."

Haruhi backtracked; there she stood, right in front of a door, pure white with the words "Office" printed in neat cursive golden letters.

"Right through the door Miss Fujioka."

With sweaty palms, Haruhi pushed at the handsome door. It opened slowly, prolonging her feeling of anxiety to see Tamaki. Haruhi looked around; she couldn't see anything, not the sturdy polished wood desk, the vivid red threadbare carpet, or the light red curtains, none of it. The only thing Haruhi could see was herself running towards him and wrapping her arms around his back and snuggling her face into his chest. He had certainly grown since she had left, he was still quite lean, but Haruhi could feel the movement of muscle in his back as Tamaki's arms circled around her.

"Haruhi." He whispered, he lifted her head with his hand and stared at her for a little bit, before taking her back closer and kissing her forehead. Haruhi blushed. "Haven't seen you in a while." he grinned.

"Tamaki Senpai, I never thought I'd actually miss you." Haruhi smiled up at him. Tamaki winced at Haruhi's brutal comment. He knew her enough by now to know that that was just the way Haruhi worked. He let go of Haruhi and she stepped back the only thing connecting them was their hands. Tamaki looked down at them.

Haruhi followed his eyes to her hands and she inwardly smacked herself, what was she supposed to do now? Kyouya didn't want to tell anyone yet, and frankly neither did she. The polished ring stood out obviously on her left hand ring finger. Just the way the gem was placed and the aged beauty of it anyone could tell it was an engagement ring and not just some random piece jewelry she'd put on that morning. And most everyone knew she didn't usually wear jewelry in the first place.

"So, who's the lucky man?" Tamaki looked down at her then to her left hand that he held. Haruhi stared at the ring on her hand then into his face, the look on his face was falsely cheery but crestfallen.

"Are you okay Senpai-"

"I didn't have a chance in the first place did I?" Tamaki cut in. "Well, in the meantime, I should give Kyouya my blessing." He ran his hand through his hair.

"How did you know?" Haruhi said, a look of shock consuming her face.

"Believe it or not Haruhi, you'll be surprised to know that know our Kyouya a lot better than you think I do." Tamaki said, his voice had a tone of playfulness. "Oh the sorrow of it! Better than friends but not lovers, the sins a man must face!" Tamaki swayed in front of Haruhi. While Haruhi held the distinct look of someone leave from the worst movie she'd ever seen.

"I never doubted your connection to-"

Tamaki got in close, a hair's breadth away from touching her nose with his own. "So, when's the wedding?" He said abruptly.

"We don't know yet Senpai-"

"Because I'll want the sweet flowers of spring, gourmet food for catering, maybe the twins could, no not those little devils. Maybe Yuzuha could- no let's have Hani Senpai as ring carrier! Haruhi, Haruhi- let's have the wedding in France! Unless this is your wedding ring and you neglected to invite us to your private wedding?"

"Senpai, he proposed to me just a few hours ago." Haruhi blurted out, Tamaki outpour of ideas was too much for seeing him for the first time in five years. Tamaki's smile faded rather quickly.

"What did you just say?" It took a moment for Tamaki to register the words. "Wait Haruhi," his hand grasped her shoulders. "You've got to say no, refute him!" Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Why?" Haruhi's brows furrowed, she stared at him with a furtive look on her face. "I thought you wanted the best for me and Kyouya Senpai?"

"Of course I do, that's why I'm telling you this." Tamaki said shortly. "Because it's in your best interest to reject this proposal and move on."

"You were the first person I thought would understand this Senpai, I thought you would actually encourage this!"

"Haruhi listen!"

"I'm done listening Senpai." Haruhi turned to leave. Tamaki didn't stop her.

The second the door closed behind her, Haruhi's stomach flipped and her face was burning. Ignoring the butler, she quickly walked back to the door, the house was nothing but a bad memory, I could have been a memorable one but she was too optimistic than she was usually. Haruhi grabbed onto the handle of Kaoru's car door and it whooshed open.

"Haruhi! Something bad happen?" Kaoru didn't expect her to answer. He put his arm around her and she didn't object. "He's been stressed lately."

"How do you know?" Haruhi said softly from next him. She was furious. Words couldn't begin to describe what she was feeling, her reaction to all the Tamaki had said. Haruhi said nothing more.

"Maybe it's his wife."

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review, they are appreciated. ^^**


	5. AN

**Hi guys, I can't continue this story without encouragement, I don't care about the number, I just want to know whether or not anyone's really reading this… please review if I should continue this. I need some feedback, thanks^^**

**Suggestions are also welcomed XD**


	6. Hole In The Wall Interlude

**Here the next chapter, or interlude, this one in centered on Tamaki. Interludes will usually be shorter than chapters. This one is full of Tamaki angst… I've always wanted to try and write some…This one practically wrote itself. I'm really happy with this one. Millions of thank yous for all your reviews telling me that your reading this. Hope this one is just as smooth as the others. Enjoy and please review. **

**Diclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

**Warning: some language**

_Hole in the Wall Interlude_

_To be lost in ones own heart is truly something to pity. A heart too full perhaps, cannot fill with the passion most would associate, but with deception and conceit._

"THAT DAMN BASTARD!" Tamaki's had hit his desk with a loud thud, he partially hoped it would bring back Haruhi. He also hoped it would somehow contact Kyouya Ootori.

He wanted Kyouya and Haruhi to be happy. Whatever it took, he wanted them to be happy. Tamaki just didn't expect that they would find happiness in each other. The whole engagement thing in general came as a complete surprise to him. How had Kyouya gone through this without any of his opinion? Without telling him first. Tamaki was Kyouya's best friend, they were even more than friends for a short while. Tamaki couldn't begin to filter through the many reasons why he was so confused. He hated to admit it, but he'd done the same thing to Kyouya. He'd told Haruhi that he loved her, without any input from Kyouya. But Tamaki had to reason, compared to what Kyouya did his little confession was just child's play. They were still so young. Just like children. Kyouya and him. Maybe Kyouya had chosen Haruhi because he wanted his word in before his father could pick someone for him. Kyouya really was the smart one. The second Haruhi left, Tamaki was sold off to a rich girl of a French Company. Maybe he should have asked Haruhi to marry him back then before she left. When he thought about it, it seemed kind of preferable, but too much for a seventeen year old, which he was back then, to handle. If he had, how different would his life now be? What would Kyouya be doing? Maybe both their places would have been switched. He would be the one telling Haruhi he loved her, he would be the one slipping the ring on her finger. In the end, he was just too hopeful.

Tamaki slumped to floor next to his desk. He squeezed his eyes closed. They were stinging with tears he didn't want to fall. He'd scared Haruhi. His head dropped into his hands. He thought he was doing the right thing by telling her to refute him. Kyouya, his best friend, his lover, his confidant.

Tamaki had so many memorable moments with Kyouya. From, teasing each other about homework, to discussing their distinct points of view, to holding hands when no one was watching, to his first kiss with him. Tamaki had to forget all of it. His breathing was rugged and the tears began to seep from beneath his eyelids. Through his messy sobs, he was now on his hands and knees. The small tears falling with tiny splashes near his hands. He was reduced to a depraved prince. He chuckled at what he'd become. What a mess he was, he would surely be disowned if he was seen like this by anyone. It wasn't like his wife couldn't hold up the business on her own. Tamaki felt like he was fooling himself, of course Haruhi cared about him, of course Kyouya cared about him. Then why was he feeling so forgotten?

Why did he want Haruhi to refuse him so bad? Tamaki thought long and hard about this. In the end, the only reason he could come up with was because he was jealous of his best friend. He couldn't be. Tamaki had always been so proud of what he had, never took anything for granted. And there he was grieving about the only things he'd taken for granted: Kyouya's friendship and Haruhi. What if they could share Haruhi? No way that would work, his wife wouldn't consent to that in anyway. Why not be happy with his wife. Whenever Tamaki thought about her, the only things he could think about were her remote similarities to Haruhi.

Though, to anyone else, his wife looked nothing like Haruhi. The long chestnut colored hair, the light colored eyes Tamaki would stare in for hours. Sometimes, against his will. Her partially commanding attitude, because of that attitude, Suoh company was driven towards greatness, buying up businesses left and right. Without the head of the Suoh Company's consent. That company's head being Tamaki himself. His grandmother praised him and herself for choosing such an independent wife. Though, her independence was rarely seen because she'd always give him the credit for all the stock in exchange for some intimate time. Tamaki always hated it when she called it that. Maybe back then, marriage night wasn't exactly his cup of tea, it turned out to be the most awkward night he'd ever experienced. He did not want to in the first place, but his grandmother had expectations and had to continually rise to meet them. Even if it meant going against his own morals, in that situation, morals had to take a back seat to tradition. His love for her was partial, as well as hers. He couldn't completely hate her. Especially after the fiasco during high school, quite a few months before Takashi and Mitsukuni had graduated.

Tamaki had to talk to Kyouya, he lifted himself using the side of his desk for help, wiping across his face with his sleeve, _how pitiful_. He thought to himself, he sighed, plopped himself down on the cushioned chair and laid his hand across the phone. He stared at it for awhile, the curvature of the wooden handle, how polished it was. Tamaki lifted it, his other hand on the dialing pad. The number he knew by heart felt so forgotten and untouched as his fingers slowly pressed at the numbers. Kyouya's private line, led straight to him, no filters to scope out conmen or prank calls. No one really knew about it, only him and Kaoru knew about it, maybe even Haruhi knew it now. Tamaki brought the phone to his ear, each small ring seemed deafening as he waited. His stomach flipped and his face began to burn. He felt just like a stupid school girl calling her crush for the first time.

"Tamaki?" His voice sounded curious but sure.

Tamaki himself froze where he sat. He partially didn't expect Kyouya to answer. But there he was being stupid again, Kyouya would never miss a call on his private line.

"K-Kyouya, how's it going?" Tamaki voice was cheery, but in his ears it sounded nothing but fake and loud.

"Tamaki? Something wrong?"

"Uh, why would you think tha-"

"Come on Tamaki, stop acting stupid, you and I both know that I know you better than that. Is this about my engagement to Haru-"

"Why would it be about that, I just wanted to congratulate y-"

"Tamaki. Get to the point or I'm leav-"

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?"

Kyouya's side was silent for a few seconds, as if he was gathering his thoughts.

"Tamaki, be rational, I-"

"KYOUYA, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU KNOW I LOVED HER, I THOUGHT YOU MADE A PROMISE TO ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T FALL FOR HER!"

"Tamaki, for heaven's sake, let me finish for once."

"What then," Tamaki voice went dangerously low. "Kyouya."

"I'm sorry, for the inconvenience this has caused you."

There he went again, consoling him like he'd lost a pencil or failed a test. But, the only thing Tamaki could think about as he spoke was: _why was I acting so damn selfish?_

"Just when are you going to be serious for once, you don't mean that sorry. I know you don't."

Tamaki could only scarcely remember the sorry that Kyouya had told him years ago, the one he actually meant.

"_I'm sorry." To Tamaki, this meant something, because Kyouya never said sorry. The words seemed so foreign coming from Kyouya's lips… so uncharacteristic._

The words played over and over in his head, he found himself silent, the way Kyouya said it, in the end, Kyouya really did mean it.

"Tamaki? Tamaki?"

"I'm sorry Kyouya."

"What for?"

"For blowing up like that, everything is just so stressful these days."

"Tamaki, I'll remind you, that's just your way of getting through to people, though truth be told, you don't usually cuss them out."

Tamaki chuckled slightly as he listened to Kyouya's melodious voice through the receiver.

"Please forgive me!" Tamaki was scratching at the telephone, as if hoping to reach Kyouya through it.

"Enough Tamaki, could we talk about this sometime tomorrow or something, I'm not one to put off a meeting, but it's getting late-"

"Can you apologize to Haruhi for me if you get the chance?"

"Sure-wait was she just over?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you-"

"Tamaki, you idiot stop saying sorry you were long forgiven."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah guess so, call me again in the morning and we'll organize something."

"Okay."

"Night Tamaki."

"Night Kyouya.

Tamaki placed the telephone on the hook. Though his conversational voice was calm, he himself was bordering breakdown. His hands clutched at the sides of his desk. How could Kyouya be so calm about this? He was getting married for heaven's sake. Jealousy was beginning to creep in, Tamaki tried his hardest to avoid it, but the harder he tried, more anger built up inside him. He really didn't have a chance did he? Haruhi had never answered him. Was she too afraid to tell him the truth? The truth that Kyouya and her were falling together from the get go? Tamaki's hand scrambled across his desk he grabbed a picture to his right and brought it towards him.

There stood the whole Host Club. Haruhi and her wonderful smile; the twins and their identical haircuts; Mori and Hani Senpai, such opposites; himself, as sunny as usual; and Kyouya, his other half. He wasn't mad at Haruhi at all, Tamaki didn't really know what angered him. Kyouya? No. The phone call told Tamaki all he needed to know. Then just what was it? Tamaki abruptly stood up. He reached for the vase of flowers at his desk and threw them across the room. They landed in a flurry of water, glass, and ripe red roses, one white one.

Tamaki stared across the room, the picture dropped to the ground, a small crack edged its way along the side of the picture, right above Kyouya's face. He fell to his knees again. He stayed silent.

Across the room, against the marred cream colored wall was a small dent almost a hole left by the fallen vase of flowers.

**Thanks for reading, any guessed to who Tamaki's wife is? She is not an OC. I kind wanted to use as many actually characters as possible. The only one so far was Tamaki's Butler^^ Don't worry this is going somewhere and from here on out, it gets sexierXD In a way, this whole interlude kind of makes me think Tamaki has an obsession with our glasses character. I don't really think Tamaki would cuss like that but what if he was pushed far enough? Anyway hope you liked, please review and they really do speed up the writing process, this one was written in its entirety today. Kind of proud of myself for that, but homework does slow it down, but not a whole lot. I'm just rambling now, sorry, hope you enjoyed, and please review^^**

**P.S. Should I change the title of this story? **


	7. Ch Three: Forgive Me

**A/N: School projects….one after another, but anyway, I've finally finished the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review^^**

_Chapter 3_

_Forgive Me_

_Her eyes unseeing, his eyes see everything._

"…the second you left Haruhi, everything sort of fell into place. Albeit, some of the pieces didn't exactly fit right, but you get it?" Kaoru had his back to her, his hands on the knobs of the dresser that stood at the end of his bed.

Haruhi stared up at the ceiling, the plush blankets beneath her back, sleep was on the horizon.

"Tamaki Senpai…." Haruhi said quietly to herself, Kaoru was too busy bustling around with the dresser to notice. "why does he have to be such a -a -an idiot!" from her sudden outburst she could see Kaoru drop a handful of clothing to the floor in surprise.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru turned towards her after he gently placed the garment inside the wardrobe.

"Kaoru, I can't believe Senpai had the nerve to say that to me, about his best friend no less."

"Well, what am I supposed to say to that? Maybe he's just confused about you marrying his best friend instead of him?" Kaoru sat down on the bed next to Haruhi.

"Don't you think that Tamaki Senpai would be one to encourage and congratulate us?" Haruhi shifted her head to look up at Kaoru's face.

"Well, Haruhi different things bring out different responses from people."

"Are you saying Senpai might be jealous?"

"Have you forgotten that Senpai's had feelings for you for a really long time. Haruhi, and take into account Tamaki's relationship with Kyouya. He probably doesn't know what to do, his boyfriend is marrying the girl he'd confessed to before she'd left for five years, how would you feel if that happened to you?" Kaoru scratched at the back of his head.

"Oh, that," Haruhi said "How did you know about Kyouya's and Tamaki Senpai's relationship, and when he confessed to me?"

"Believe it or not Haruhi, a few years ago, I was kind of like Tamaki's confidant after Kyouya left with you."

"You were?"

"I was for the first year after you left, I remember him calling me and talking not stop about how he loved you and everything that he did with Kyouya Senpai, the wedding preparations, the day before and of his wedding, everything," Kaoru grinned. "After that first year, the calls lessened to almost once a month or so. Then none came."

"Who has Senpai been talking to then?"

"I don't think he's been talking to anyone, if he was I'm sure he or Kyouya Senpai would have told me by now. You should just give Senpai some sympathy."

"What ever you say Kaoru, I'm still mad at him." Haruhi closed her eyes, opened them then stared up at the ceiling.

A feeling of regret welled in her stomach. She really wished that she hadn't walked out on Tamaki an hour ago. Haruhi wished she'd stayed, talked to him, learn more about him, what changed. He still seemed so carefree, but did he really have some kind of dark side? Why had he told her to reject Kyouya? She had already spouted off the Kaoru what had happened the second they arrived at his house. Her unending anger, what Tamaki had said to her. Her opinion on the situation and how she'd stormed off the second he'd presented the idea.

"Kaoru? What was it like here without me?" Haruhi lifted her head to look him.

"Just do you want to know?"

"Just when did Tamaki Senpai get married?"

"Is that what you've been building up to," Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "You make me explain all that happened after you left, most of it, you probably didn't care for, just to ask about Senpai?"

Haruhi could find no reason why she couldn't ask about Tamaki, they were friends and she cared about him. Wasn't that a given for friends to care for each other?

"Why not Kaoru? Isn't it natural to care for someone you're close to?"

"Of course it's natural, if that wasn't true I would have told you the same thing that Tamaki had. Of, course don't misunderstand that Haruhi, I'm saying that I care enough that I want the best for you in whatever you choose." Kaoru smiled at her.

Haruhi looked down at her hand, the small ring, polished and simple looking sat on her finger. As if it were meant to be there. She clutched her hand into a fist, her knuckles turned white beneath the silver of the jewelry. This little band meant the world to her, as well as the man who had given it to her. But she couldn't help but wonder if she was truly ready to marry him. A life full of commitment awaited her if she went through with it. Haruhi knew she'd be able to do something like that easily. She wasn't one to cheat or neglect people. Especially one that would become her husband. If she was going to cheat on him, then why marry him in the first place? As a high school girl, in the back of her mind, Haruhi had always imagined Tamaki to be the one placing that ring on her finger, kissing her as she'd blush furiously, and assure her that their wedding would be the one she'd always wanted. She was still in love with Tamaki. Haruhi loved Kyouya. Tamaki was a thing of the past now. Then why had she ignored Tamaki when he'd asked for an answer an hour ago. It was too late to accept his confession. His love. It was too late.

"Kaoru, do think I should go through with this?"

"If you feel that marrying Kyouya Senpai is right then do it. The only one that's gonna be able to tell that is you Haruhi. Oh, and I forgot, Hani and Mori Senpai are coming over."

"Really? Oh yay." Haruhi said seriously, as if she were shutting down Kaoru's bad joke.

It wasn't like she didn't want to see them. Haruhi missed them so much. Just right then, at that moment, the only thing Haruhi wanted to hug was Kaoru's pillow.

"Come on Haruhi, I know a lot has happened today, but I promise you this is the last one today. No more meeting other people even though they've waited so long to see you again," Kaoru pouted. "Just this one, I'll even let you sleep in tomorrow, no more blind folds."

"Since when did you decide when I woke up?"

"Since you started sleeping in my bed." Kaoru smirked.

"Wait," Haruhi blushed. "I didn't choose-I -I can sleep in your guest bedroom, I'm sure you have one-"

"Haruhi….," Kaoru was hovering above her, he leaned down towards her face. "I was kidding." he chuckled softly in her ear. He nuzzled against her cheek with his nose, then pulled away. Only enough to look her full in the face. Haruhi was silent, just what the hell was Kaoru doing? She was engaged, she was off limits now. No more flirting from boys, no seduction. Her thoughts abruptly ceased as she realized that Kaoru was leaning down again, this time it looked like he had the intent of kissing her. Haruhi squeezed her eyes closed, this couldn't be happening. Instead she felt him kiss her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes. They were wide with foolishness and embarrassment. Haruhi had genuinely thought that Kaoru was about to kiss her. Soon to be married Haruhi. The girl that was now off limits to everyone. Including the other members of the host club.

"I was kidding Haruhi," Kaoru was still within an intimate distance of Haruhi. "I love you Haruhi," Kaoru pulled away, brushing a lock of Haruhi's hair out of her face before losing his close distance with her. "We all do." Kaoru smiled as he left her side "Guess I'll go inform Senpai not to come today…." He looked back at Haruhi, a smirk on his face.

"Wait Kaoru!" Haruhi snapped up.

Kaoru stopped in his tracks. "What is it Haruhi?"

"Don't tell them not to come, I want to see them." Haruhi began to move herself towards the edge of the bed, and settled in a sitting position, her legs off the edge. She stared at Kaoru an expectant look on her face.

"What else is there?"

"Can you fix my hair?" Haruhi ruffled her already messy hair with her fingers.

"Wow Haruhi, never thought I'd hear you say that," Kaoru grinned. "Goes to show how those hard working people become lazy with time…."

"I'm tired, not lazy Kaoru. There's a difference."

"Just admit it Haruhi, you miss when Hikaru and I would beg to dress you."

"Kaoru?"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"When can I meet Hikaru?" Haruhi had a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"You really missed him, didn't you?"

Haruhi nodded gently.

"In due time, Haruhi." Kaoru began towards the door "Let's go Mori and Hani Senpai should be here soon."

OOO

Haruhi found it exceedingly difficult for herself to believe that she had asked for Kaoru's help with her hair. Though she had asked for help with her hair, she couldn't but think that to Kaoru that meant "Let me dress you and pick everything out for you, that and your hair." Haruhi took it as an affectionate gesture. What Kaoru had said after he'd kissed her, that they all loved her. His voice, the soft knowing tone he had often. His words never left her mind. Haruhi had never thought of it as love. Or any kind of feeling more than a caring one. Haruhi cared deeply for the whole host club, she'd never thought of it as love. But in the end she loved all of them. In the back of her mind, she knew the time would come when one of the hosts would want to take the offer of loving her more than they previously thought. More than just a good friend. A lover maybe. A husband?

Kyouya was the first to pursue this palpable dream.

Haruhi had never expected Kyouya to be the first to feel the urge and fulfill it's deepest wants. In fact, Haruhi had always thought that Kyouya would be the first to back down if Tamaki had shown an interest in her. Haruhi wasn't dim enough to underestimate Kyouya's ability to read people, especially Tamaki. Though she could see how often he sought to make himself seem so apathetic to those around him. How he apparently only sought for merit. Only if there is something in it for him. Her mind never ceased functioning when it came to things that she couldn't see on the surface of someone.

Shortly after Kaoru had finished prepping and dressing Haruhi, Hani and Mori Senpai arrived. Almost always in conjunction with them, was their towering stacks of boxed cakes.

"Haru- chan!" Haruhi stared straight at him. He looked….taller. If only an inch or two than he was initially, but still a little shorter than Haruhi. Her mind was soon completely changed as he neared her. He was precisely a head taller than her. Haruhi froze in disbelief, she was now officially the shortest host club member. On the bright side, he wasn't that much taller, Hani Senpai was still shorter than the twins and subsequently, everyone else in the host club.

"Hani Senpai, I missed you guys." Haruhi embraced him, he smelt so sweet.

"I missed you too Haru chan!" Hani Senpai's voice was the same as always, chipper and happy, though a little deeper, it was just as cute. He then let go of Haruhi, as Morinozuka approached her.

"Haruhi." Haruhi could feel his deep voice reverberate when she placed her head against his chest.

"Mori Senpai." His hug was snug and warm. Haruhi missed that humble smell of him.

They settled in Kaoru's living room. The colorful boxes filled with various cakes and desserts were stacked in the kitchen and near the crisp white sofa that stood against the wall of the room. Mitsukuni placed a petite pink box on the table between him and Haruhi. He sat across from her and Kaoru while Takashi sat next to Mitsukuni.

"This is for you Haru chan." Mitsukuni opened the box. Inside was a small cake, strawberry pieces lined the edges amongst the white frosting.

Haruhi loved it. Though in the back of her mind, it made her feel sick to her stomach. The cake held a distinct resemblance to a wedding cake. But without the many layers. Just thinking about weddings in general led her stomach to perpetually flutter. Haruhi sighed inwardly, at least Hani and Mori Senpai didn't know about it yet. She could stand to have a night without any talk about husbands or weddings for that matter. But as she soaked up the appearance of her Senpai's, she could help but notice the ring shining on Hani Senpai's ring finger. A plain silver ring, it wasn't elaborate or anything, but she was sure it was expensive. The ring had a untarnished, polished look. Haruhi's curiosity took the best of her.

"Um….Hani Senpai?"

"What is it Haru chan?"

"Are you married?" Haruhi asked bluntly. It wasn't as hard to ask as she had previously thought.

"Sorry you and Kyo chan couldn't be there!" Hani was readying himself to hop over the table to embrace Haruhi, that was until Takashi took Hani by the shoulder and guided Hani back to the sofa.

"Please don't fret Senpai, I'm sure Kyouya as well as I are sorry that we couldn't be there, then again, I'm pretty sure that we didn't know about it anyway, so it's completely fine," Haruhi said apologetically. "When was it?"

"Last spring!" Hani beamed. "Everyone was there, even Tama Chan, Takashi was best man!"

"It was a wonderful wedding…" Kaoru sighed. "Were did you go for the honeymoon, I believe you haven't told us yet."

"Even you went?" Haruhi whipped her head to her side., in Kaoru's direction. He turned his head to face her.

"Reiko-chan and I flew to Italy for it!" Hani cut into Kaoru's prolonged answer. "I thought I told you guys…..I know I told Takashi….but don't worry Haru Chan, I'm sure Kyo Chan will take you some place even better." Hani became uncharacteristically silent, an abrupt pause, as if he'd just let slip a secret.

Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed. Why did it seem like everyone knew before she did? Haruhi wanted to be the one to break it to people, she may not have seemed like it on the outside, but on the inside, she was quite ecstatic about it. Despite her many worries and uncertainties. On the brightside, at least she didn't have to say the words. On the other hand, she was beyond happy that her Senpai was happily married, though Haruhi had to wonder, how in the world his wife keeps up with his excessive cake eating.

Haruhi sighed, "I guess everyone knows already. I wanted to be the one to tell you guys."

"It's okay Haruhi, have some cake as an apology," Hani pushed the opened box towards her. "It's delicious."

"Thanks Senpai," Haruhi smiled, taking a fork from Kaoru who had brought petite plates and utensils from his kitchen.

Haruhi ate gratefully, she hadn't had those cakes in forever. They solely reminded her of her high school days. In the Host Club, entertaining her own gender in a room that smelt of overly sweet tea, roses and sweets. Her favorite part was the small pieces of strawberry that littered the top.

OOO

The bright light of the already risen sun filtered through the partially closed blinds straight into Haruhi's closed eyes. Kaoru was true to his word when he said that he would let her sleep in that morning. To her, that night seemed like the best night of sleep she'd ever experienced. That was until she felt a gentle squeeze around her waist. Haruhi sighed. She should have expected it. This was his bed after all. How naïve she was when she had previously thought that Kaoru would sleep in his own guest bedroom. Then again she happily welcomed the warmth. It reminded her on all the times Kyouya would sneak into her room, and embrace her the same way. Those nights and mornings, usually on Fridays and weekends, when she could lay there as long as she wanted, her only worry was homework. And maybe grocery shopping.

But, Kyouya was usually able convince her that they didn't need anything else. He'd cuddle up with her during storms, no matter how many times Haruhi insisted she was okay. Kyouya would just retort with a well worded sentence telling her that she wasn't being a good girlfriend, or that she truly didn't mean what she said. Most of the time, Haruhi found Kyouya's arguments to be well spoken and true. But other than that, those late nights and mornings, Haruhi had come to know that those were when Kyouya was most honest and not to mention a little hot blooded. He'd talk about the professors he found abysmal, the assignments he found a waste of time, and the way he liked Haruhi to smell: right after he'd shower her body with small kisses. She found it increasingly comforting that after a few years of being together with him, they didn't have to be so overly affectionate all the time. Of course she loved it when they were. But they had no retained the ability to be able to talk, understand and trust each other instead of nothing but mindless affection. She showed him love whenever she kissed him before leaving for class or going to sleep.

Just from the way Kaoru held her, Haruhi knew that this was just the embrace of a friend and not a lover. It resembled a somewhat no boundaries sleepover. She felt so close to Kaoru, not physically, but mentally. Along with Kyouya, she could talk with both of them about anything and expect a completely different opinion and perspective from both of them.

"Haruhi….sorry," Kaoru said sleepily against her shoulder. "I hoped you wouldn't mind."

"Um….don't worry Kaoru, just remember to warn me next time." Haruhi began to sit up, slowly moving Kaoru's arm from her waist.

"Where are you going Haruhi?"

"Shower." Haruhi heard Kaoru mumble in acknowledgement.

"Do you want help?" Kaoru said as serious as he could in his sleep induced state.

"No thank you."

"You sure?" Kaoru teased.

"I'm a hundred percent sure."

Kaoru listened to Haruhi closed the door, and waited until her footsteps faded down the hall. He then slowly, lazily lifted his arm to the shelf that was just above his short headboard for his phone. He had a call or two to make.

After his calls, Kaoru slumped back onto the mattress. For who knows long, he laid there, drifting in and out of sleep. Wondering whether or not he should ask Haruhi if he could do her hair, if he should be the one to pack her bags, or be the one to call the other Host Club members later that day. For the time being, he just wanted to fall back asleep. His half hour of partial sleep pasted by faster than he could imagine. Before he knew it, there was Haruhi walking back into the room, ruffling her damp hair with one of the towels he'd received as a housewarming gift from Tamaki. Kaoru, thought about it, it was the only he'd received by mail.

"I called your father, Haruhi. Kaoru said as he sat up in the bed, the thick duvet falling to his waist.

"What for?"

"The remodeling finished yesterday, and he's ready for you to come back."

OOO

"HARUHI! My Daughter!" Ranka rushed to the door. Haruhi welcomed the tight hug. She was finally back home. In her actual home. The faint smell of tea on the stove and a small bowl of rice with sauce, a food she remembered making for him, though she could tell he'd done something wrong, there was a slight bitterness to the smell instead of it's usual sweetness. The fragrance brought her back to her high school days.

"Hey, dad." Haruhi embraced him back, a soft smile on her face.

Haruhi looked up into the face of her father and a rush of affection welled up inside her. The face of her father was kind and makeup free for the time being. It was his day off and Haruhi thanked goodness that it was. His features had nothing but welcome and appreciation for her coming back safely, though a lines of worry hid among those of happiness.

"Oh, Haruhi, my daughter, I'm so happy that you've come back safe. How was it?"

"It was….interesting." That was all Haruhi could come up with. She was overwhelmed by everything, at that moment, she felt like she could live in her little apartment for the rest of her life. Though, her current arrangement had already crossed that off the list.

Haruhi had sincerely missed everything about the little apartment. His remodeling of the apartment was minimal if not anything. There were new wooden floorboards, pale green tatami mats covered them. The walls were still their same crisp white. The clean windows, her mother's shrine, the bookshelves, Kyouya Senpai idly reading a book from one of them….Kyouya?

"Dad, why is Kyouya here?" she was happy that he was here, but she didn't seem to place why though.

"Just like you Haruhi, does there have to be a reason at this point? If he's gonna be my son-in-law, then I want to keep in touch with him more often." Ranka faced Haruhi who had already headed a few steps to meet Kyouya who placed the book back on the shelf before hugging her.

"Oh, Kaoru, almost didn't notice you." Ranka approached Kaoru, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Don't sweat it Ranka, it's not my place to be here anyway-"

"It's fine Kaoru, come in." Ranka insisted.

"I'll be sure to do that Ranka, but I've left Haruhi's bags in the car outside."

"Then make sure to fetch them then hurry back."

Kaoru returned shortly with a few bags in each hand and a exasperated look on his face. He couldn't blame anyone but himself. He'd insisted that he take care of everything an let Haruhi relax. Within minutes, they were all seated around the small table with fresh cups of steaming, fragrant tea.

"I've kind of been like Haruhi's chauffeur since she got back. Taking her to Kyouya Senpai's place, Tamaki's Senpai's place…." Kaoru explained to Ranka.

"Oh, how incredibly sweet of you. Haruhi, maybe you should just marry Kaoru Chan instead." Ranka teased.

"I'd rather not." Kaoru chuckled back.

"Anyway, on your way here, all Kyouya did was insist that he buy me my own house!"

"Why Ranka, your well being is of utmost importance." Kyouya smiled. He sounded so sincere this time around. When he usually took that tone of voice he was sucking up to some important connection of some sort that could prove beneficial in any way to him.

"What a gracious son! But of course I can't help but decline the generous offer," Ranka stared around the room. "This place just holds too many memories I'm not ready to let go of quite yet."

Time passed quickly between the four. Ranka filling in everything Haruhi had missed out on, Misuzu-chi had finally enough profit to expand the Bed & Breakfast, and pay and hire employees. Good looking young men nonetheless. Misuzu-chi had Ranka visit to attend the job interviews. More about Hani Senpai's wedding and how his wife almost cast a curse on everyone there, because she was too embarrassed in front of everyone. Reiko was quickly calmed when Mitsukuni kissed her when the "You may now kiss the bride." was announced.

"I see that you've got somewhere to go, you three. Go on and make sure you come back Haruhi, I miss your cooking!"

"As a matter of fact we are preparing to go somewhere, right Haruhi?" Kyouya looked down at her.

"What? Where?" Haruhi's brows furrowed. She looked out the window. A limo was out there and it didn't look anything like the one Kaoru and her had arrived in.

"Come on, guys!" Kaoru was already halfway through the threshold of the door.

"Let's go Haruhi." Kyouya followed Kaoru through the door.

"See you dad." Haruhi ran after them. The only thing that would register in her mind was confusion.

She also inwardly scolded them for having such long legs enabling those quick strides to the limo below. Out of breath and thoroughly confused she plopped down on the cushioned seat nearest to the door she had entered from. The only thing she could do was smile from ear to ear. Haruhi stared around inside the limo. The whole host club was together again, though who was missing was obvious. The atmosphere was solemn, no boisterous laughter, or constant teasing. One twin without the other, and the cool type without his idiot. The only people missing were Tamaki and Hikaru. She stared out the window, past Kaoru who sat on her right, while Kyouya, who sat on her left held her hand. The others sat across them. As Haruhi stared out the window, her focused to Kaoru. His face showed everything he felt at that moment. She could see the worry as well as the hope that Hikaru would react rationally. But that thought never really showed any promise, no matter how many times he'd wished it had.

"Kaoru," Haruhi took a small breath. Kaoru turned his head to face her. "Are you worried?"

"I guess I am," Kaoru grinned. "I'd always thought we'd been close. But I guess the only thing that actually kept us all together was you Haruhi," he gestured to everyone else. "Well, the only thing I'm worried about is the fact that I haven't seen him in a little awhile. He's had a few shows around, but I haven't bothered to go to any. You could say this whole thing was my fault. In the back of my mind, if I still know Hikaru the way I thought I did, he'll act accordingly. Haruhi, you don't have anything to be worried about."

"Haruhi, if this offers any consolation to you, you won't be alone in doing this, we'll all be in there with you. Not that he poses any kind of threat." Kyouya tilted his head to look her in the face, his glasses were tilted in that one position were they appeared glossed over. He then shifted his face so she could see his eyes. He wouldn't hide anything from her anymore.

"By now, I think you've got an idea of where we're going?" Kaoru asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, I think I've got a pretty good idea," Haruhi replied. "But why didn't Tamaki Senpai show?"

"He hasn't answered our calls."

Haruhi turned to face Kyouya.

"On the contrary, I met with him this morning before going to Ranka's place, he said he'd come." Kyouya said.

"I guess something came up." Kaoru added.

"Or he lied." Kyouya corrected him.

The rest of the ride was quiet. The sounds were those of the wheels over what ever condition the road was in. When they rumbled over the cracks, or the low sound over the smooth pavement as the limo drove up to a large building. There were no signs telling what it was or any tell tale signs describing it. It was just a three floors tall what looked like an office building.

"Mom's private studio," Kaoru said aloud. Breaking the prolonged silence. "Let's go, before he leaves."

Their swift strides across the watered down pavement, the sun in the horizon causing it to glitter before their eyes as they opened the doors and left that open space behind them. Past the threshold, into the cool atmosphere inside. It did in fact look somewhat like an office though this room had multiple posters of women in what Haruhi guessed as the latest trends and a few colorful plants sat upon the coffee tables. Then again, that was all she could see in the dark of the building.

"I guess Hikaru's conservative when it comes to these types of things." Haruhi said to herself.

"Here Haruhi." Kaoru quickly caught her attention.

Kaoru held out his hand. Haruhi placed her hand against his and took what he deposited in it. She opened her fisted hand, a lone chain. A necklace without a charm.

"What is this for-?" Haruhi looked down at her hand and she understood.

"I don't think he'll be ready to know just yet." Kaoru smiled weakly.

"You expect me to lie to him? Hikaru deserves to know, it doesn't matter how he'll react." Haruhi stared up at Kaoru. Her expression hard.

"I expected this of you Haruhi."

"Kaoru, let Haruhi have the choice." Kyouya cut in.

"Fine, but Senpai, I just don't want Hikaru to know yet."

"Kaoru, does Hikaru know we are here and if not, how do you now he'll be in any way happy to see us. Excusing the fact that he's not here in the first place." Kyouya looked towards the door at the other end of the long hall. A lone light could be seen through the glass doors but no one could be seen attending it.

"I know he's here, believe or not, I called him this morning to find when he'd be down here. He comes here everyday. He has been for the past three years. Well, not counting Fridays and weekends, because that's when he exercises his legal drinking age."

"So you do you if he's here, right now at this moment?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"I'm completely positive he's in that room right down the hall, the one with that small light in it. Though what bothers me is the fact that he's able to work in such a poorly lit-"

"Come one Kaoru!" Haruhi whispered quickly, she began walking swiftly down the hall. Her hand met with the curved handle and she turned it.

Haruhi was met with a spacious room. Numerous mannequins lined the walls as well as some that stood in the middle of it. Many stood bare, while cloth draped others. An unfinished garment was laid precariously on the edge of a table, it looked ready to slip off onto the floor. A clatter of something to the floor and Haruhi's vision instantly focused in on the young man sitting at one of them. The dark hair and the face of the man who she'd rested with last night. Those amber eyes, stared her down with an expression of utmost incredulousness. The scissors that he had dropped laid carelessly on the tiled floor.

"Haruhi," Hikaru paled. "Kyouya Senpai, Hani Senpai, Mori Senpai, Kaoru?" his brows furrowed. He sat in utter disbelief. Unable to say a word.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi approached him, he stood up abruptly and left his seat at the table. He embraced her, Kaoru hadn't seen his brother this alive in years.

Haruhi let go of Hikaru, only pulling away far enough to look him in the face. His eyes, looked like honey, he looked overwhelmed. As if he were about to cry. Hikaru looked so vulnerable. Haruhi couldn't stand seeing him this way. A whole minds worth of memories rushed back into her mind and she hugged him tight again.

"I heard what you've been doing Hikaru, don't do that anymore." Haruhi said softly to him.

"Do what?" he said honestly.

'Drink yourself into submission over me, honestly Hikaru, I thought you'd be a but more aware of yourself." Haruhi chuckled gently.

Hikaru sighed, that laugh, that smile. He waited such a long time to see and hear it again. The only thing he wanted to do was relish it and keep it around as long as he could.

"Don't leave….please." his plea echoed around the room. Everyone else held their breath along with a thoughtful smile.

Haruhi's breath also stopped. Those words. He'd said them to her a long time ago.

"_Don't leave Haruhi." He leaned in near her ear. Hikaru brushed his lips up against her cheek. "Please don't, I love you." _

"Don't worry Hikaru, I won't this time."

**A/N: hope you enjoyed. Feedback and suggestions are always welcome. Oh, I feel that Ranka has a sort of attachment to the Host club members now and that's why he called Kaoru "Kaoru chan" another thing, now you'll be able to keep up with how much of the next chapter I've gotten done, just look on my stories section on my profile and it should say the percentage I have done. At this moment on the day this is updated, it's 0% so don't look for a few daysXD**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing^^**


	8. BittersweetMeasuring Tape Interlude

**The quotes at the beginning of each chapter are mine unless otherwise stated like the ones below. I decided to combine these two interludes because they seemed a little short on their own so that's what happened. Enjoy and review^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, Paramore or OwlCity**

Chapter 4

Interlude: Tear in the Measuring Tape/ Bittersweet Tea Mornings

Bittersweet Tea Mornings

The Morning of Chapter 3: Forgive Me

"_When you and I are alone I've never felt so at home" -Saltwater Room, Owl City_

Today was the day.

Tamaki stirred in his sleep, his eyes slowly opened. His first thought? Kyouya. Tamaki felt like a jerk for shouting at him like that. Though he had apologized, Tamaki felt like that could and would never be enough. Tamaki's dark colored eyes stared up at the ceiling.

He was alone. But he was used to it. Other than the various staff in the mansion. His mansion. That blank pale yellow ceiling reflected his current situation. He hadn't slept next to his wife in months. She had a house in France, which she preferred to live in. He hadn't had any "intimate time" as she would call it either. Tamaki admitted it to himself. He really was in a loveless relationship. He'd never wanted one, but there he was faced with the very scenario he'd feared of having. No one seemed to question how distant they were. Tamaki didn't think anyone wanted to get involved. Even the Host club. Tamaki was beginning to lose faith in them. He'd told himself so many times not to let that happen. That they all loved him. That they were an perpetually irreplaceable family, never to be broken. Such childish thoughts.

Tamaki pulled off his shirt and threw it towards his closet. He approached the wide windows that stood on the far side of his room. Tamaki pulled at the cream colored curtains and exposed his large room to the soft light of the just rising sun. He took a deep breath. All he needed to do right then was relax and hope that things will run its course and turn out well in the end. Tamaki walked back to his bedside and grabbed his cell phone. Absolutely no hesitation this time, Tamaki didn't allow himself to feel timid.

The phone's small rings, still made Tamaki's stomach flutter. He exhaled, when will these feelings cease to persist? He sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki said the second the rings stopped. "Are you there Kyouya, if you are I hope you'll still accept my invitation to come over, but if you don't- well I don't really expect-"

"Tamaki, I'm on my way already, I wouldn't want to miss a meeting between friends, would I?"

"I guess not." Tamaki's heart sank. Friends?

Kyouya chuckled, "Don't die yet Tamaki, I want to discuss with you some, shall we say, parameters."

"Wait, what? Kyouya, what are we talking about?"

"Don't hold your breath Tamaki, you'll find out shortly." Kyouya hung up.

_Bastard. _Tamaki smirked. That was Kyouya for you. He was either the administrator, or he wasn't attending. Tamaki stood up and headed towards his closet. Once he'd gotten there, he pulled down his pajamas, and opened the wooden doors of his wardrobe. He no longer needed a maid to suggest clothes to him, then again, he'd never really liked what they picked out for him. He absentmindedly grabbed a pair of pants and threw them to his bed. He then turned to look in the mirror on his right.

Tamaki looked himself up and down. He could tell he'd gotten thinner. As the head of the Suoh Company, work wasn't exactly as easy as a school assignment was. He was the only one out of his friends that had already reached the top. Kyouya was still working beneath his father. Working, persuading his father that he should be the next head. The fact that he was the first of his brothers to get a wife, made him stand out that much more and having a smart wife nonetheless made him an almost irrefutable candidate for the job.

Tamaki had never really scrutinized himself this way. Other than his face, his body had gotten a bit paler and he could slightly see the protrusion of his ribs as he skimmed his fingers across them. Ever since he'd gotten married, the number of meals he had decreased considerably. Tamaki hadn't eaten since this time yesterday. His eyes were a darker purple, though his face was still quite youthful and retained that rosy cheeked look he'd had since he was a child. Then again he was only twenty two years old. He was married by eighteen, felt alone by twenty.

"Ootori San has arrived, were would you like me to send him? Your office?" The maid said as Tamaki looked up. "But Sir you're not dressed yet, would you like me to-"

Tamaki almost considered that suggestion until he remembered his recent vandalism to the room. Since then, he'd rejected the cleaning of the room, in hopes that they don't find out about it, and assign him a therapist.

"No, just send him in here."

"But, Sir, you're not appropriately dressed-"

"Send him in." Tamaki cut in.

"Yes Sir. Ootori San will be up sent up here shortly" The maid left his doorway closing the door on her way out.

Tamaki angled himself towards the now closed door. His hands grasped his pants that lay a few inches away. Within a second of contemplation, he was then scrambling to get them on. Even though they were close he really didn't want Kyouya to see him in this state of undress. Tamaki looked up just as Kyouya was slowly walking through the threshold, a curious look on his face.

"Kyouya," Tamaki's eyes widened. "You're-You're here. That was faster than I thought."

"I'm not one to prolong an important meeting, am I?"

Tamaki hastened a few feet to the door, he then embraced Kyouya. Tamaki's lids drooped. He finally back in the arms of someone he trusted. He finally able to let his perpetual guard down.

"Kyouya, close the door." Tamaki said softly into his ear. He felt Kyouya freeze up for just a second, it was almost undetectable, before closing the door seemingly without hesitation.

Kyouya was finally here, Tamaki sighed quietly. The rush of affection Tamaki had for Kyouya threatened to overwhelm him. Kyouya, whose lips he'd kissed so many times, whose skin he'd felt so comfortable with each and every time, the shirt would be unbuttoned or tossed to the floor. Tamaki lived for it, he sought after it. Though, recently, Tamaki found himself hoping that that connection, that secure net he'd had, would soon break. Kyouya was going to get married. And Tamaki had to accept that sooner or later. Haruhi herself said that she wouldn't get in the way of them, _"You guys are so stupid," she smiled up at them both. "I've known about this little relationship for a little while." Haruhi took both their hands in hers. "Are you, Kyouya Senpai, embarrassed to kiss in front of someone? Me, nonetheless?" _Though, maybe in not so many words, but Tamaki knew what she meant.

"Wow, Kyouya, haven't seen you in such a long time," Tamaki smiled, soaking in as much of Kyouya's appearance as he could. The neatly parted dark hair, the rimless glasses that covered the steely gray eyes, and the slightly tanned skin that showed beneath his slightly opened collar. "I wanted to see if you'd still listen to me, so I told you to close the door, and you did!" Tamaki chuckled.

"Tamaki, that test is invalid, I would have closed the door even if you haven't told me to.-"

"I felt your hesitation Kyouya,-"

"I didn't know what your intentions were at first," Kyouya pushed up his glasses and pursed his lips. "Stop acting so childish Tamaki." he smirked.

Tamaki couldn't help but smile so idiotically large, he felt the corners of his lips beginning to ache. This felt so at home to Tamaki, like they were back in Music Room Three again, and the twins were about to add their opinion on the matter. Then Haruhi would reprimand them for acting so immaturely. Much like Kyouya had just done. Now that he had time to think, the fact that Haruhi went with Kyouya's choices so often, stood out so much to him now. Like what intrigued them, when it came to things concerning him, and what they would rather do than fool around like the rest of them. Maybe they were meant from the beginning. Not her and him. Tamaki had always held on to that hope that she would fall for him, just the way he had the second he found out she was a girl. That string of hope was about to break if not already broken. If it had, it had broken the day she left with Kyouya, the day Tamaki's heart also broke and he realized he didn't stand a chance.

"You know I can't help but obey your every whim Tamaki. After all, you were our King. You still are in some ways."

"That's a lie, I know you too well Kyouya."

"Point made."

"Kyouya, has everyone forgotten about me?"

"Quite the opposite actually," Kyouya's lids drooped. "You're one that none of us can hope to forget. No matter how ridiculous the order is, I don't think any of us will live to see the day that we don't pledge allegiance to you." Kyouya said thoughtfully.

Tamaki took a deep breath and stepped closer to Kyouya. His lithe fingers reached for Kyouya's hair and brushed back a lock of his dark hair behind his ear. Only for it fall back across Kyouya's forehead a second later.

"Kiss me Kyouya," Tamaki looked him in the face with thoughtful eyes.

"Tamaki, you and I both have other people waiting for us."

"I beg to differ Kyouya, my wife could care less about what I do….as long as I don't let the media catch wind of it…..and promise to sleep with her once in awhile…." Tamaki looked out the window, averting Kyouya's eyes.

"Is this what she's reduced to?" Kyouya's voice demanded Tamaki to look him in the face.

Tamaki was warped. His one way of thinking was the only one he had now. Tamaki clenched his fists, why was Kyouya so difficult? Tamaki knew there was a possibility he would react this way. But, despite his premonitions, he'd never really been able to think up a valid argument against it-

Tamaki staggered backwards from the blow, his footing was quickly lost and he fell with his back to the clean carpet. He brought up his hand and gingerly touched at his lip. His lip was split and when he pulled his hand away, he could see blood shining on the pad of his finger. As well as feel the slight throb of his now bruised cheek. He exhaled deeply and stared at Kyouya who stood before him and was soon approaching him. Kyouya got on top of Tamaki, his hands on Tamaki's chest. Tamaki did nothing, though Kyouya had approached him in a threatening manner, Tamaki knew he deserved whatever Kyouya happened to do.

"I'm afraid it's you whose given up this time." Kyouya grabbed at Tamaki's collar, pulling him closer.

"I'm disgraceful, aren't I-"

"Tamaki, haven't you noticed? You're already there. You've reached the top. Don't for one second believe you're not supposed to be there. If your marriage isn't working, then divorce her Tamaki! Who cares what your grandmother says, you deserve better, damnit!"

"Kyouya, I've never seen you so-"

Kyouya kissed him abruptly. Tamaki's eyes widened, if only for a second. He found himself closing them as his hands found their way to Kyouya's face. He hadn't experienced a kiss like this since he was in Kyouya's place, the feverish desperate way Kyouya was kissing him. Just like he did when they were in the second estate, the day before Haruhi left. Kyouya's lips were moving against Tamaki's almost impatiently. The small trickle of blood from his spilt lip didn't matter, as Kyouya pulled away for just a second allowing Tamaki to take a large gulp of air, he noticed it had coated his lips a light red color, Tamaki was sure his lips probably looked the same. His bottom lip throbbed with dull pain, and the sudden lick to it upped his awareness of the situation.

Tamaki parted his lips slightly and felt Kyouya do the same. Sure it was messy, but Tamaki didn't give a shit.

"Kyouya…," he whimpered. Tamaki took in quick breath. "Is something wrong?"

"I love….Haruhi." Kyouya's eyes glanced up into Tamaki's.

"I kind of figured," Tamaki grinned. "if you're still wondering, I'm okay with it."

Their kiss spoke volumes. All those times Tamaki practiced almost obsessively in front of his mirror, thinking up retorts to everything he thought Kyouya could say. An argument for the onslaught that no longer needed to happen. For the first time in a long while, Tamaki found tears welling in his slightly stinging eyes.

"Just, answer this Tamaki, for goodness sake, why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy right now, is that a good enough answer for you," a tear left his eyes and began to trickle slowly down his cheek. "Then why did you kiss me? I didn't think you took me seriously."

"When it comes down to it, I'll do whatever you say, Tamaki. You're someone that deserves happiness," Kyouya breathed. Do _you_ love Haruhi?"

"What do mean, Kyouya? No, Kyouya, don't-"

Kyouya swallowed, "Answer the question Tamaki."

OOO

Tear in the Measuring Tape

"_I don't mean to run, but every time you come around, I feel more alive than ever." -Adore, Paramore_

"I don't have anything to say…Haruhi," Hikaru pulled her back into a tight hug. "I missed you so damn much." he said, teeth clenched. "I won't anymore, Haruhi, I promise."

But promises were hard to keep if that was your habit for the last five years. Hikaru felt like he was bordering alcoholic. After the first few months of drinking himself into submission, he thought he was finally over her. That was until he went to Hani Senpai's wedding. Just watching how happy Hani Senpai was with Reiko San, the way they flirted, sat together, and kissed. Hikaru, felt so happy for them, though deep down, he felt utmost jealousy. When Kaoru , who he went with, told him that Haruhi and Kyouya weren't there. Hikaru's hand automatically reached for the champagne tray, Kaoru's hand pushing his back down before he could grab one. Why hadn't Haruhi gone? Truthfully, Hikaru didn't care if Kyouya was there or not. Did they neglect to tell her about the wedding?

That was the first wedding he'd gone to, and hopefully the last. Hikaru hadn't gone to any other weddings. As far as he was concerned, Hani Senpai was the only one so far out of all of them, that had gotten hitched. For all he knew, Tamaki Senpai was the head of the Suoh Company with his beautiful foreign wife who he'd never heard of or seen. His three daily thoughts that lasted those five included: fashion, sake, and Haruhi.

Friendship with Kyouya Senpai had begun to decline the second Haruhi told him and Kaoru she was leaving for the states….with Kyouya Senpai. Hikaru had no idea how Kyouya Senpai felt about him, nor did he care. But, one thing he was sure of was that Kyouya Senpai would surely perceive his recent bout of hostility towards him. Hikaru, felt relived that they weren't dating. His only proof? Ever since they entered the room, they showed no type of connection, no affection, nothing. That's what he thought anyway, or that's what he fooled himself into believing. Little did he know, he was in for a rude awakening.

They hadn't gone out in the first place, why was she taking such a toll on him?

"Hikaru…." Kaoru said from behind Haruhi.

"Long time no see, Kaoru." Just as soon as Hikaru and Haruhi let go, Hikaru surged forward towards his brother.

In way, it felt like he was the one that had left for five years. In a way, he had. Those five were like hell and a fridge full of cold sake. Hikaru remembered certain things about those years. Like his mother letting him in the studio with her, as bribe to get him to stop drinking, they didn't work. The fights with his father. Normally a calm, nonchalant man, shouting at him for letting his life go down the drain over a girl he hadn't even dated. Haruhi wasn't the problem, he was. The day Kaoru left to live on his own, because he couldn't stand the household anymore. Hikaru, was shocked. He had always imagined living the rest of his life with his twin, and there Hikaru was, watching Kaoru finish loading his bags into the car, jump in the car himself then drive away. Without any goodbyes, maybe to his parents, but not to Hikaru himself.

Hikaru hugged his brother like his life depended on it. Other than the rare phone calls, like the one that morning, they barely kept in contact. Hikaru used to know everything about his brother, even beneath the clothes. But, not anymore, they were never romantically involved, that act was only during Host Club hours. However they were close, close enough to divulge everything they thought to each other.

"We are here to liberate you." Kaoru grinned. Oh, how Hikaru missed that grin. Hikaru felt a tug at the back of his shirt. He turned around to face Haruhi again.

"I really missed you Hikaru, I have something to tell you…." Haruhi looked him straight in the eyes. Hikaru loved the way she stared into the eyes of whoever she talked to, no matter how she felt.

"What is it Haruhi?"

"Kyou-"

"Not right now Haruhi," Kaoru cut in, "We'll tell him during dinner tonight."

"Tonight?" Hikaru paused.

"What's wrong with tonight? You've got a hot date with a client tonight?" Kaoru joked.

"Yes, actually I do, just not the date part, but I do have a client."

"Wow Kaoru, why didn't you ask him that this morning?" Haruhi said from next Hikaru, her lips pursed.

Kaoru sighed, "I thought he didn't have one tonight."

"Well, to give you the benefit of the doubt Kaoru, I didn't have one this morning, it was last minute, I got the call a few minutes before you guys got here." Hikaru didn't care for explaining, he just wanted to know what Haruhi was going to tell him.

"Do we need to leave anytime soon?" Kaoru leaned up against one of the tables, he eyed the garment that hung off the end, not bothering to pick it up if it happened to fall.

"Actually Kaoru, you do need to leave soon, I told her that I'd be alone-"

"You told her? Who's her Hikaru?" Kaoru looked at his brother, a mischievous look on his face.

"Nothing like what you're thinking Kaoru," Hikaru crossed his arms and put his nose into the air. "anyway, how's the married life treating you Senpai?"

"Wonderful! Reiko Chan bakes me all kinds of delicious cakes!" Hani Senpai beamed from next to Mori Senpai.

"I'm pretty sure that's not all she's doing," Hikaru said under his breath. Only to see Kaoru's scowl from next to him. "Damn, didn't think you heard that."

"Well, aren't you going to ask how Kyouya Senpai is doing?" Kaoru prompted.

"Why should I?" Hikaru hissed back.

"Maybe he has something important to tell you about." Kaoru said.

"Wait Kaoru, let me tell him." Haruhi spoke up.

"Don't Haruhi-" Kaoru pressed.

"Tell me what!" Hikaru interjected.

"Haruhi and I are engaged."

Everyone in the room froze.

"What did I say something wrong?" Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "You guys are too apprehensive of the outcome. How will you know what it is if you don't do it initially?"

Hikaru's brain ceased superficial function. What did Senpai just say? He and….Haruhi, they were engaged? He couldn't have heard right. When did this happen? Hikaru's lids drooped. Initially, Hikaru really did think he stood a chance, but just like everyone else was thinking the day Kyouya Senpai and Haruhi left, if they didn't come back at least dating then they owed one another over 2,000 yen.

"Hikaru…." Kaoru whispered.

He stayed silent, Hikaru had waited years for this? All he wanted to do was spend time with Haruhi, and deep down, everyone else in the Host Club. Even Kyouya Senpai. He clenched his fists, now that wish lay forgotten and buried, it was practically impossible now. He would have okay with them dating, at least then there was a chance they could break up. But engaged? This was too much for him at one time. You could call him selfish. Hikaru knew that about himself by now. By now, he knew only three things that were positively true about himself: He was selfish, he loved Kaoru, and he loved Haruhi. Nothing else mattered. Besides alcohol maybe, but that was besides the point.

"I knew it." Hikaru ground out.

"Hikaru," Haruhi took hold of his arm in her hand. "I wanted to tell you, earlier. So look here Hikaru," Haruhi turned him towards her. "Now is not the time to act so childish anymore, we're not in high school any longer, and you're still just as stubborn. I know this is a shock to you, but for once, can you not act so rashly?" Haruhi's smile looked weak to him. Not as beautiful or breathtaking as before.

"I can't help it Haruhi! You come back to see me after five years and this is what I get, a wedding invite!"

"Listen Hikaru, the world does not spin the way you want it to. You've got to let go of some things," Haruhi took his hand in hers. "Maybe, I'm one of them." she said seriously, letting go of his hand.

Hikaru's eyes widened. What was she saying? He couldn't believe a word of it. This was nothing like her, what happened in the states? What did Kyouya Senpai do to her?

She breathed, "But, you and I know that I'm not the type to just let you do something as self destructing as this for long. You're lucky I care so much for you, I didn't know you were going to take what I said a second ago so seriously."

"Haruhi, what was I supposed-"

"Breathe Hikaru, you still look like you're about to have a heart attack," Haruhi smiled up at him. "You and I both know that I wouldn't do something like that to you."

"Well, the news of your-"

"Yeah, my engagement, you're the only one I've managed to illicit some kind of response from. Everyone else seemed to know before I even did," Haruhi chuckled. "so just take it a little easier for the next few days," Haruhi left his side and meet Kyouya near the door. She took his hand. "Are you sure about not going to dinner with us?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. This client would be pissed if I wasn't here when she assigned this appointment."

"Okay, Hikaru. See you tomorrow" Haruhi led Kyouya out the door with her.

"See you." Kyouya managed to say before passing the threshold of the door.

"Bye Hika Chan!" Hani followed them out the door, with Mori Senpai who waved wearily before being lost from sight.

"Um, bye Hikaru," Kaoru embraced his brother again, hugging him tight. "Listen to Haruhi, and stop being so damn uptight all the time." Kaoru grinned letting go of him.

"See you Kaoru." Hikaru watched Kaoru close the door behind him, Hikaru continued to watch his brother through glass doors as he walked down the tiled hall then turned a corner.

OO

She slipped the ring off, it slid unceremoniously from her manicured nails into her golden threadbare clutch. Her heels clicking against the watered down pavement. Night had long fallen.

OO

Hikaru sat at his work table, his fallen scissors in his hands once again and a mannequin adorned in light red cloth stood directly in front of him. When was she going to show up? He was just about ready to clean up and head home. He was also worried his mother would call Kaoru to look for him, thinking he was out drinking by himself again. Hikaru was thoroughly exhausted, so much had happened in last few hours. Between Kyouya Senpai announcing his engagement to Haruhi and Hikaru himself scrambling to get the finishing touches on the dress done. He lay there, slumped over the desk fighting to keep his eyelids open. _If she doesn't show up in the next ten minutes, I'm going home. _

Hikaru just wanted to sleep, to maybe get the best sleep in awhile. The only sleep in awhile that wasn't alcohol induced. Even without alcohol, he felt like he just wanted the memory of the engagement to fade quickly. Hikaru wanted to just forget about it. To just focus on getting better from his sake laden habits and talk to his Senpais, his brother, and Haruhi a lot more.

He clenched his fists, "Why did you choose him Haruhi?" he mumbled to himself.

A sudden knock to the glass door of the studio room and Hikaru almost fell out of his chair. He sprang up and swiftly crossed the room to open for the girl waiting right outside it. As he pulled open the door, he couldn't help but admire the gloss in her chestnut colored hair and the gleam in her light colored eyes.

"You finally came," he said exasperated. "the garment is pretty much done. We just need to do a fitting and make the final adjustments after that, then it should be ready to go. What's it for anyway?"

"I rather not divulge my reasons, but it's for a personal occasion."

"Sorry, just wanted to know where this dress was going." Hikaru welcomed her in.

"Is something wrong?" She sat down in a chair near his work table, then crossed her legs. She didn't sound concerned at all, as if she'd only said that to get him to stop acting the way he was. As if the problem was a nuisance and she wanted it gone.

"Nothing," Hikaru said quickly "So, why don't you go try it on?" he pulled the garment off the mannequin, leaving it bare save for a few dark lines that littered the bodice.

She took it without a word and headed for the small dressing room on the other side of the room.

OOO

"Can you come out?" Hikaru edged into the dressing room, a nervous chuckle escaped his lips.

"Come in." she said imperiously. Her voice oozed pure seduction. What in the hell did she want? He was sure it had nothing to do with the garment.

Hikaru took hold of the cold handle and pushed open the door. There she stood, wearing the dress. The red fitted skirt and the top showed a lot more cleavage than he previously thought.

"I'm sorry!" Hikaru bowed, "If you want me to change it, I will until it fits your tastes." Hikaru raised his head to look at her. She looked pleased. There was no way he'd talk back to this client. She paid him well, and referred her many other wealthy friends to him. At least his mother was proud of him for something.

"Look up at me when you speak Hikaru Kun." her manicured nails teased the bottom of his chin.

"What?" He was hoarse, his voice was shaky and nervous.

"I know there's something you want to forget, I'll be happy to help," she smirked. "But first, could you help me unzip this?" The way she said it, it didn't sound like a kind of question, but a command.

"Of course." Hikaru stood behind her, his lithe fingers messing with the various zippers and a few stray threads here and there.

"So, about your concerns, what is it? Let me guess, it's a girl, isn't it? A lover?"

"Of course not! She's not my lover, she never was."

Hikaru didn't know it, but as he spoke he was arming her with weapons she could easily take advantage of .

"Oh, then why not spend a night with me then?"

"What? I couldn't, I don't even know you that well."

She backed up, leaving Hikaru trapped up against the wall of the dressing room. "I'll make you forget her." her scent intoxicated him like the strongest sake. He didn't hesitate, in truth, she was right, Hikaru just wanted to forget everything about that afternoon. The engagement, meeting his brother, and Haruhi. He brushed his lips against the column of her neck. His spine shivered, his hands moving from her back to her waist.

Hikaru kissed her shoulder, up her neck to her jaw.

"Don't you feel better already?"

"Hmmm…" He hummed against her skin in satisfaction. The urges were beginning to overwhelm him. It wasn't like anyone cared what he did.

"…_..You're lucky I care so much for you, I didn't know you were going to take what I said a second ago so seriously." _

But Haruhi did.

"_Um, bye Hikaru," Kaoru embraced his brother again, hugging him tight. "Listen to Haruhi, and stop being so damn uptight all the time." Kaoru grinned letting go of him. _

And his brother also.

Hikaru wanted to do this so bad. Despite many years of drunkenness, he never had a girl to share it with. He was tired of being the innocent drunk. The worst thing he'd ever done was steal from his mom's sake cabinet when he was sixteen. Along with the late nights spent passed out in her private studio with the door locked. Did he really want to go through with this? This temptation, this sense of excitement and thrill, was like a lure to him. He wasn't the type to take a girl like this, but is a way, he felt almost desperate. Even after the fiasco with Tamaki Senpai, Hikaru considered it. Was he a bad person for wanted to find comfort in something? Or someone?

"I'm sure." Hikaru whispered the answer to her unspoken question.

"Mmmm…" she abruptly kissed him. All breath left him. The more they connected, the more he found himself unable to resist the urge. He kissed her over and over again, he wasn't even sure if he wanted this still. All he knew was that he'd reached the point of no return. This opportunity was within his grasp and there was no way in hell he was going to let it go. All thoughts of Haruhi and Kaoru, ebbed away with each kiss. Hikaru knew he would regret this later. But he lived in the moment, and right then is that moment, he was about to give something away that he couldn't get back.

"Your married?" Hikaru whispered against her neck.

"I wouldn't be in this situation if I was, would I?" she spoke, lips slightly parted.

"Good." he kissed her throat. His hands skimmed beneath the open back of the garment he'd made and settled on her bare stomach. Éclair closed her eyes. "Where do you work? You've never told me anything yet." Hikaru's hands traveled lower.

"Suoh Company." she whispered.

**Originally I was going to go for the whole, "unnecessary touches while he measured her" but that has become somewhat a cliché for the twins to get to know someone better that way. I'm actually happy that I didn't go that route. I wanted it to seem somewhat natural, that it was something Éclair would do, and not something Hikaru would initiate. Just like the way she bribed Tamaki, manipulated him. Oh, I've been toying around with that idea of giving Éclair an interlude from inside her head. I've already got an event so far that I kind of want to happen. But I don't know. Give me your thoughts in an review^^**

**Oh, don't forget to check my profile for the percent completion of the next chapter^^**

**OMG, Tamaki's wife is Éclair? 0.o Well, I'm pretty sure a lot of people actually saw that one coming. Someone guessed Renge, and I actually took that into consideration. But in the end, it would have seemed really, I don't know, unusual. I never saw them as potential couple, but props to the reviewer who guessed thatXD Hikaru's thoughts about Éclair, those and some more explanations will be explained in later chapters. Hmm…about the first part, I actually liked writing that part more than the one with Hikaru XP But, what is Tamaki's answer? What do you think it is? Tell me in a review. So hope you enjoyed and please review^^**


	9. ChFour: Here We Go Again

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**_

_**Enjoy and please review^^**_

_Chapter 5_

_Here We Go Again_

_"Take care of her." He sounded desperate while he stared up at Kyouya with lackluster eyes. Tamaki looked dull, he sat resigned on the floor against the wall of his grandeur room, knees drawn up to his chin._

Of course he was, though, admittedly, not the way Tamaki had previously thought. Tamaki was too dim to think of it possibly ending the way it did. Though recently, he proved to be slightly more perceptive of Kyouya than he was usually. Which made Kyouya feel a bit out of his comfort zone. When actually, being that open to Tamaki was a natural occurrence when they had dated for that short time. _That damn bastard. _What about him made Kyouya's thoughts continually trace back to him? Kyouya cared about that idiot too much for his own good. Just about Tamaki made him so irresistible to be around? God, he loved Tamaki. There was no escaping that. But, the girl next to him proved to be a fantastic remedy. He loved her just as much, maybe even more.

The many thoughts he'd had of having sex with her.

Would she mind if he were to just undress her while she slept? His hand reached and grasped the hem of her thin nightshirt. Only to release it just as fast. Only the small glimpse of skin beneath was enough to bring him back into his partially logical state of mind. He did want it to be consensual and obviously this was not the way to do it. Kyouya reached for her forearm, for they had drifted in the throes of deep sleep. She was on the other side of the bed. The blanket bunched around her waist line, and a relaxed look on her face.

There he was, safe, sound and warm in his own bed, Haruhi sleeping next to him, the night after moving back into her father's apartment.

Haruhi was going to be his wife. And a damn good one at that. He was sure of it. She may not have been born into wealth, but she was fit to stand among them. Though, the married life would be short lived for awhile, she was due to go back to law school a month after the wedding. They were still unsure whether or not she was to go back to the states or not. That was still under debate. His hand slid from her forearm to her stomach. Maybe his child would soon be there. He smirked to himself, that was a dream he didn't mind waiting for. He didn't think Haruhi would be up for it either. Children in general didn't really appeal to him and he was sure they wouldn't until maybe decades in the future if he was lucky. Within the deep hazes of sleep, thoughts this brutal came naturally as solving problems to him.

It wasn't normal at all for him to wake before Haruhi did. Usually, Kyouya found himself being shook awake by either his sister, or back in the day, the other Host club members. Recently, he found the obnoxious ring of Tamaki's cell phone as his makeshift alarm clock. Those calls differed between the hour of three and eleven in the morning. Or to be precise, whenever Tamaki's sudden whims took hold of his mind. And they wouldn't leave unless or until he told someone. That someone was usually Kyouya himself.

Kyouya's hand traveled up farther, finally stopping just beneath her bare breasts. Those were his too. Kyouya grinned slowly but lazily. It looked sort of like a twisted smile. But that was just the way he worked.

"Senpai, why are you feeling me?" she spoke, eyes still closed. Kyouya's hand jolted away as if burnt. Though as soon as he had pulled it away, he placed it back under her breast.

"I'm just looking at what's mine." Kyouya stared into her lidded eyes.

"Really?" Haruhi yawned, her eyes opened partially, to stare back at him. She had a feeling he was staring at her.

The first time he had touched her there, Haruhi had slapped him. Kyouya hadn't expected it, though he was able to expect most things. But that time, though she was visibly flushed, the slap itself came out quite playful despite the slight sting-

"Oh Kyouya, you won't believe what happened last-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR HAND UP THE SHIRT OF OUR DAUGHTER! ALSO, WHAT IS HARUHI DOING IN HERE ANYWAY!"

"AHHH, Senpai!" Haruhi turned beet red, grabbed at the blanket then brought it up to cover herself.

"Tamaki," Kyouya ground out, "What the hell are you doing here? This early is the morning nonetheless."

"Well, it's not like you're sleeping! I just wanted to talk to you, but I can see that you'd rather be doing something scandalous with our daughter!"

"The way you just said that Tamaki, your actually convinced this incestuous, aren't you?"

"Well, aren't you being critical, _mother_."

By now, the conversation was far from serious. They were just spouting witty comments to each other like they used to do in high school. Haruhi had also slipped from the bed with the blanket to the adjoining bathroom, the door slamming in her wake. Kyouya was the first to notice for his newly exposed thighs where his boxers were drawn up, had gone quickly cold. Kyouya turned back to Tamaki.

"So Tamaki, what was so important that you had to come down here right away? And so early too. If you didn't know, I hadn't spent much time with Haruhi since the proposal, which in hindsight, wasn't much since I had a meeting with father."

"Well sorry to interrupt your busy schedule, I guess I'll let myself out then. I guess my thoughts mean nothing to-"

"Just tell me what you came for."

"Fine, " Tamaki pouted, approaching Kyouya who had already plopped back onto the bed, his head on a fluffy pillow, to sit next to him. "She came last night…" Tamaki looked straight his eyes.

Kyouya frowned, "Why are you telling me this? I understand how close we are but-"

"For goodness sake Kyouya, get your head out of the gutter, you know what I meant," Tamaki took a deep breath. "After two months away, she finally came back from France. She came home last night."

Kyouya could notice that there was more color to his face, and looked happier than he had been on months. Maybe that was why he hadn't come with the rest of the host club to Yuzuha's studio and the dinner they had after.

"Congratulations, why aren't you still at home with her?"

"Because, she left this morning." Tamaki smile didn't fade.

"And you happy about this?"

"Of course not," Tamaki pouted again, "Kyouya, I'd finally thought she'd stayed, but from what I've gathered, she only came to sleep with me." Tamaki paused, "Is there something wrong with me?" Tamaki leaned forward to grab Kyouya's shoulders and stare intently into his eyes. " We're close, aren't we mommy? You'd tell me if there was something wrong, right?"

"Of course," Kyouya sighed, "You couldn't have crawled up the stairs?"

"Ummm….Kyouya?"

"What is it?"

"That isn't all I've gathered…." Tamaki said seriously, "Can I talk to Haruhi? Please?" Tamaki grin instantly returned and Kyouya had no time to question what Tamaki had said just seconds before.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because she's in the bathroom, and you're the only one who get her."

Kyouya sighed again, "Fine." Kyouya stood up and headed towards the bathroom, turning back to Tamaki and signaling him to be quiet before rapping gently against the door. "Haruhi, you can come out now, Tamaki just left." Through his tiredness, his voice quickly changed to that of his during the late Host Club, clear and melodious, and when around Haruhi, a lot more authentic.

The door opened to reveal a still sleepy looking Haruhi with the thick duvet around her shoulders, clutched in front of her.

"Thought he'd never leave." Kyouya mumbled to her as he pulled her to him gently and gave her kiss before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

All Haruhi had on her mind was more sleep and some food in a few hours. She lifted her head and froze for Tamaki was still standing there.

"Senpai! Why are you still here? Kyouya said you'd left already." Haruhi turned back to the bathroom door. "Kyouya, Tamaki Senpai is still here, could you let me back into the bathroom please?"

No answer.

"Bastard."

"Haruhi, I'm not here to fight." Tamaki said from behind her.

Haruhi faced him, "What are you here for then?"

"I'm here to apoligize."

"Right now Senpai, I'm not sure if I'm ready to forgive you yet." Haruhi walked back to the bed and sat down, sighing heavily.

"You don't have to yet," Tamaki approached her. "Well then, if you'll allow me to explain," Haruhi nodded in acknowledgement. "well, at first I believe I was telling you something useful, but it turned out to be a foolish decision. Haruhi, I'm sorry, though that probably won't be enough….," Tamaki continued on for a little awhile, his words embellished and explanations elaborated. Haruhi's eyes had begun to droop. Tamaki looked down at her, as her eyes were closed and she breathed deeply. "Wait, Haruhi? Are you even listening? Are you sleeping?" Tamaki looked scandalized.

"Oh, sorry Senpai, did I drift off?" Haruhi's eyes flickered open.

"Yes, actually you did, and you missed everything I said! My beautiful speech is irreplaceable! I can't recreate that! And why are you and Kyouya so tired this morning anyway?"

"Spare me Senpai, I was up late last night doing things with him-"

"WHAT? But Haruhi, you're not even married, aren't you supposed to wait? Haruhi! Kyouya promised me! He said-"

"Tamaki, this time it's your turn to get your head out of the gutter, me and Haruhi were discussing various choices for the wedding. In short wedding preparations." Kyouya said emerging from the bathroom.

"Oh," Tamaki looked taken aback. He frowned. "Sorry."

"Haruhi, will you forgive this idiot, you may not have been listening, unfortunately, I was."

"Fine, but get this Senpai, I know what's good for me, and the most part, I don't need you making decisions for me."

"Excuse me," a maid entered, a phone set in her hands. "Call for Miss Fujioka."

000

"I didn't think you'd bring this idiot back in with you," Ranka grabbed Tamaki through the doorway by the hair. "did you apologize to my daughter?"

"Yes, of course Ranka, have mercy!" Tamaki whined.

"Dad, you told Tamaki to so this?" Haruhi followed him in. Kyouya at her heels.

"Yes, well technically, I encouraged him."

"More like forced me-"

"That's enough from you Tamaki." Ranka quickly elbowed him in the arm.

"Yeah Senpai." Two voices said from the living room.

Haruhi's ears perked. She hadn't heard a harmony quite like that since high school.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" Haruhi almost ran into her living room. There they were.

"Oh, hi Haruhi." they said.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi rushed forward to hug Hikaru. He blushed at the sudden contact.

"Haruhi."

"I didn't expect you to be here." Haruhi let go of him.

"Courtesy of your father dearest," Ranka said from behind her. "I figured you'd need help," Ranka approached Haruhi, "daddy's here to tell you that these next few weeks will be some of the busiest of your life."

As her father had said, they were in fact some of the busiest in her young life. A few hours later, Takashi and Mitsukuni had arrived and proceeded to advise Haruhi on what cake and how many tiers she should have for it. Haruhi had accepted the possibility that maybe she wasn't ready to marry yet. They both had. Though, Haruhi had grown to forget those doubts and give everything she had into this marriage. Just like she did with almost everything else she did. Once it was done, it would be just like an intimate relationship, just a but more finalized. If everything went wonderfully, then they would meet up with everyone else in the host club and other friends and family. And everything would be normal. She'd thought about the possibility of children. And frankly, they didn't appeal to her this early in a relationship.

Though Kyouya was pressed upon her the fact that he could have this whole thing planned in one day, Haruhi decided against it for she wanted to have say in it. Those words Haruhi grew to regret. First was the location, which they both decided would be in a small church that Kyouya's family used to go to years ago when he was just a child.

Instead of a wedding planner, Kyouya's sister happily volunteered herself for the job. And for free nonetheless. For Haruhi anyway. At the expense of Kyouya's time, he'd be subject to spending time in commoner restaurants with her and Tamaki after his honeymoon. Kyouya promised himself he'd make this honeymoon last as long as Haruhi would allow without getting suspicious. Fuyumi assured him, she'd get everything absolutely perfect, down the color of the napkins. Haruhi was just worried that she wouldn't be able to make it to the reception without fainting, or throwing up. Her stomach felt as heavy as lead just thinking about it.

Throughout those weeks, Haruhi's doubts ceased to surface. Was she really going through with this? Her brain said no, but her heart said yes. She already feel the ache in her heart of she was to refute him. Was it because Tamaki had said so? She couldn't take advice from that idiot. Haruhi shook her head of his words. If she was thinking this in the first place, didn't that mean it wasn't meant to be? Of course it was. Didn't every couple have their certain doubts, that were to be clear once it was all said and done?

Finally was the dress, which she wasn't really picking, but designing from the drawing up. The twins' mother had apparently been waiting for this day to come. The many trips to the twins' mansion did nothing to assuage the anxiety she felt. Once she's married, she might have a house like this. She was so used to her small two bedroom, one bathroom apartment, she was sure she wouldn't be able to make the transition without a few tears. As well as agreeing do so, she'd forbidden the twins from seeing it until the big day. Haruhi wanted something so terribly simple, that when the second she put out the idea, she glanced at Yuzuha who looked scandalized. _That simply won't do. _Yuzuha proceeded to throw out ideas like a Halloween candy to children to Haruhi, who managed to interpret it as something too elaborate or too crazy.

"Come on, you're our mother, just a sneak peek." they both whined.

"No, you two, will have to wait just like everyone else!" Yuzuha smiled.

"Fine." Hikaru pouted.

"Oh, Haruhi, I can't wait to see the dress!" Ranka beamed, "What about you two?" He faced the twins who were perched on the edge of the table.

"Can't wait!" they replied together.

"Can't wait." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, you should let me pick it!" Tamaki shout above every one.

"Haruhi, remember I should have the majority of it done, so come by for a fitting soon." Yuzuha said kindly to Haruhi.

"Yes, of course." Haruhi replied.

000

"Tea?" Ranka sighed, looking at the group who sat bunched together at the table.

"Of course."

"All right."

"Why not?"

"Please and thank you."

"Yes please."

"Okay then." Ranka headed back into the kitchen.

"Kyouya, can I talk to you ." Haruhi said quietly to him beneath the level of noise the other were making.

"Sure." Kyouya stood up and offered his hand to Haruhi who took it.

It was now or never, Haruhi knew she'd have to address her issue. Or their issue or she'd probably end of leaving him at the alter out or pure mortification. Haruhi closed the door softly behind her and let the evening air envelope her.

"Kyouya?"

"Yes?"

"I have a problem."

"Yes, and what are those problems?"

"Stress." Haruhi veered from what she wanted to say.

"Maybe it's just the emotional strain the accompanies the planning of a wedding?"

"No Senpai, it isn't." Haruhi said sternly.

"Then what?" He voice was as calm as ever. What would he accomplish if he were to just shout at her? He didn't want to scare her, but he knew he could. However, he respected her, and what she thought. Intimidation was no way to solve a problem.

"Doubts."

"Doubts?" Kyouya put his hands on her shoulders. "Doubts are the last thing I want you have. What are they?"

"….That-that-"Haruhi breathed, " That this marriage isn't going to last."

"Why wouldn't it?" Kyouya's lips parted. "You wouldn't have said yes if you didn't want to. I know you Haruhi well enough to know that you wouldn't give anyone false hope."

"Well maybe I am the type in the end." Haruhi ground out. Her face grew hot and she felt her head beginning to pulse with an oncoming headache. She loved Kyouya. Wasn't that the reason she was doing this? The only reason? Not for money, or a higher social standing. Haruhi would marry him even if he were in her position. Just a middle class citizen. Working for a living and despising all these damn rich people the way she did in high school.

"Kyouya-"

"Haruhi, tell me you hate me." Kyouya stared straight at her, he never faltered.

"Kyou…ya." Haruhi knew what he was getting at. Telling her something she couldn't do. Something she could never do. She could have the day she stumbled into that music turned club room. But she didn't. They had an advantage. Money. Power. In that school laid her future.

Haruhi realized that even then she probably couldn't have. Despite the many times it stuck in her throat. Though, admittedly not like a serious detest. Just everything they came up with, and how a majority of it seemed too ridiculous to fathom, Haruhi was never able to comprehend it. Even if she could easily delve, and sometimes without knowing, into emotions and lives of each and every member of that club.

Haruhi sighed, "I….do hate you Kyouya," she deadpanned. "but not in the way you'd expect."

"Humor me."

"Just what is there to humor about, this obviously isn't working-"

"Then why not just heed Tamaki's advice and call this whole thing off!" Kyouya couldn't hold it in anymore. His frustrations, sexual, emotional, mental, and physical; Together, they threatened to overwhelm and overtake him. Kyouya wouldn't be surprised if he drunk himself to submission that night and woke up naked in a gay bar the next morning.

"I don't want to." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, just be clear with me, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

**This was seriously the hardest chapter to write, sorry if you could tell from the writing, but the next one should be fun^^…..dun dun dun, it's the wedding! With a twist….I wonder what I mean by that, do you wonder? What do you wonder? Tell in a review, please and thank you^^**


	10. Ch Five: No One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**_

_**Enjoy and please review^^**_

_Chapter 6_

_No One_

Haruhi's heart was beating fast and she was threatening to cry. Not due to sadness, but due to the sheer emotional burden that a wedding encompassed. They were literal tears of joy, as well as a little fear. Fear of becoming overwhelmed, and breaking down right at the altar. Though, in the back of her mind, Haruhi knew that was something she would probably never do.

The church was simple, to Kyouya. To Haruhi, the high, lavender stained windows as well as the elaborate garden was just a bit too much for her tastes. But, it was beautiful nonetheless as Haruhi couldn't imagine her wedding anywhere else. They both had thought of the possibility of having a traditional wedding, though, neither of them found it that appealing. All the kimonos and other culture that existed during those traditional weddings, they found it not preferable. No matter how much their parents wanted one.

Her bridesmaids were another matter. She only had three, compared to Kyouya's seven groomsmen. The unbalance was so apparent, that Ranka suggested he be one for the time being. Haruhi strongly refused, this unbalance in what made her wedding so like them. That's was she got when she decided to befriend six guys during high school and never loose contact with any of them later in life. She only met three girls she'd ever really gotten close to during her time at high school. Never once had the thought occurred to her that her wedding picture wouldn't be balanced in the least. Not only had Yuzuha just designed Haruhi's dress, she gladly agreed to do everything, the groom, the groomsmen, and the bridesmaids. No matter how much Kyouya and everyone else wanted to pay her, Yuzuha turned them all down. Which actually shocked both her sons, who knew her as a bit power hungry when it came to the prices her clients were willing to pay.

"Haruhi, how you feeling sweetheart?" Fuyumi said softly as she entered the room. Clad in a soft blue colored knee high dress. A thick ribbon wrapped around her waist. The dress all Haruhi's bridesmaid would be wearing.

"I'm fine," Haruhi breathed, "I think. Don't worry about me Fuyumi San."

"Call me Fuyumi, Haruhi," She stopped right behind Haruhi who was sitting down on an overly cushiony stool. "You're going to be my sister in an hour or two, and were close anyway. Now stand up Haruhi, I want to see the dress."

There was no arguing with her. Haruhi stood up slowly, she didn't want to vomit. The dress reached the floor and dragged a bit in the back. Mostly because Haruhi refused to wear heels. Instead she wore small pearl colored flats. Yuzuha and Haruhi had finally reached a compromise on the dress. Ending up with one that was a simple fitted bodice, and light fabric for the skirt and train.

"You're gorgeous, can't wait to see the expression on Kyouya's face when he sees you!" Fuyumi placed her hands on Haruhi's shoulders and squeezed them lightly. She smiled.

OOO

Haruhi wanted this, she was sure of it.

There were no doubts to acknowledge, they were nonexistent as she looked into those iron brown eyes. Fully tender as they stared back at her. Through that frosted white veil, everything became so clear to her. He was the one she wanted, she couldn't believe she'd ever doubted herself. Then again, it was unlike her to think like this, like everything was going to proceed without a single unfortunate hitch. And usually, they didn't. Haruhi wasn't exactly the type to completely give herself away to one person. She had seven others to share herself with.

Ryoji's face held a gentle look to it. That one minute it took to place Haruhi's hand in the hand of her soon to be husband's. Her father's eyes were soft a little teary. She knew he was happy for her, maybe he was just think of when mom's hand was placed in his, and the look in her father's eyes. How Kotoko wasn't there experience her own daughter's wedding. No one blamed her, it just seemed like something was missing in the front row. Haruhi had always pictured her wedding to be one of complete chaos: Tamaki in the audience, crying his eyes out, with Mori attempting to comfort him while everyone proceeded to look at him weird. Hani sitting on one of the pews, his legs hanging off of the edge with one of his choice cakes in his lap.

But it was nothing like that. Though, if it was, Haruhi wouldn't have been angry or distraught. If it was a complete fiasco, Haruhi would smile that knowing smile up at Kyouya and he would have that annoyed look on his face. Not at her, but at the antics of his groomsmen.

Instead, Haruhi's heart swelled, or that's what it felt like anyway. She was overwhelmed with indescribable emotions. It was silence in the room, and it felt like no one was breathing. The only thing that didn't turn out right was the absence of her mother. Haruhi still missed her, she still felt like she'd trade anything to have her back. But now, as Haruhi stood just a foot or two from her future, her mother was a precious memory, like she'd always been. There was no way Haruhi would ever forget her, it was just time to move on in life like she had the day she had arrived at Ouran.

The unnecessary tingling in her extremities, the tremors in her body that weren't there. They seemed so apparent, why couldn't Kyouya who held both her hands feel them? Haruhi was fully flustered. She was also fully convinced that she was completely crazy. Maybe Kyouya was just acting like he wasn't aware of them.

Those words that every maiden speaks as they become wives, had already slipped past her lips. No need to mention them, they only thing Haruhi would remember from one of the best days of her life, was the look in Kyouya's face as he leaned down to lift the veil to kiss her. Seeing his face so clearly all of a sudden, Haruhi smile widened. That solemn, affectionate expression he had, while she held an embarrassed grin playing at her lips as his met them.

OOO

Most everyone was mingling, glasses of wine while they chatted animatedly with each other. For Haruhi only wanted her closest friends and family to come to the wedding, totaling to the amount of twenty-three people. A lot smaller turnout than Haruhi had previously thought. Among those were Kyouya's brothers as well as his only sister. His father also managed to appear, though with him insisting that he invite a few close business partners. Kyouya strongly disagreed. Kyouya wanted this wedding to be strictly on a personal level. Business would have no involvement here.

"Haruhi, how does it feel to be Ootori Haruhi now? Oh, my daughter is now off on her own!" Ranka has his hands clasped together, a large grin his face. This was the first time in awhile he wasn't dressed as tranny. Haruhi found it thoroughly unusual. His thick, light brown hair reached his black suit clad shoulders. He wore a bright red tie, his idea of adding a bit of "Ranka" to his outfit. For in that outfit, he was Ryoji.

"Dad, I feel exactly the same." Haruhi smiled, Kyouya who sat next to her, pulled her close and gave her a kiss. Haruhi intertwined her fingers with his.

" I know for a fact that your insides are probably churning with excitement."

"He got that right." Kyouya whispered in her ear.

For the most part the reception was normal, they had used a old but beautiful meeting building his father used to use and still owned. Refurbished to fit the theme of the wedding: Lilacs in the Spring. The large windows, slightly covered by dark colored drapes made from light fabric, shifting with each breeze. Hani had already began to help himself to the varieties of desserts as the table.

A small tap to her shoulder and Haruhi immediately turned to meet Hikaru.

"Haruhi. Can I talk to you please. Sorry for the inconvenience." he chuckled nervously.

"Of course." Haruhi kindly excused herself from the table and followed Hikaru to the front doors. Under Kyouya's suspicious eye, Haruhi didn't even have to turn around to see. The gentle wind cooled Haruhi's heated skin, and she her tenseness faded with each breath she took.

"Uh, Haruhi….congratulations," Hikaru choked out. This was one of the hardest things he'd done since resolving to not show up at the airport to say goodbye to Haruhi before she left.

"Hikaru," Haruhi could just sense the worry, the anxiety, the hidden anger just beneath his words. "What's wrong?"

What was Haruhi thinking? She knew exactly what was wrong with him, why he was angry. This asking him was just a kind of comfort that she was so used to every other time he appeared distressed in any way.

"I don't know anymore," Hikaru paused, "I'm just confused."

"About what?"

What was she doing? Haruhi knew exactly what was wrong and yet she still failed to take the confrontation up front.

"Let me help you." Haruhi looked up into his face, her words gentle.

"Don't worry about me Haruhi," his false cheer showed in his forced smile, "It's your wedding day, you should go spend time with Kyouya…."

That was when it broke. Hikaru's voice cracked and his eyes glossed over, he just like a little boy crying over something selfish. In fact he was one.

"Come on, Hikaru, don't act like that," Haruhi took his hand and held between them, "I still care about you-"

"Just answer this Haruhi," Hikaru took a deep breath, "Why did you have to marry him?"

"I care deeply about him." Haruhi answered simply.

"Normally, I know I would have been supportive of this, and I am. But it's just a lot harder than I thought. I'd always held onto that stupid dream where we'd all end up completely happy together. Where you'd have never picked any of us. That you' d be happy with all of us. Just-just damn it all! I feel so much like Kaoru right now! Totally helpless, , this feeling, everything just feels so fucking ridiculous right now. I'm being ridiculous. This is your wedding isn't it? Isn't it Haruhi?" Hikaru breathed, staring into her eyes. In those eyes Haruhi could just see pain, love, everything he'd ever felt in the past five years. He brought her into a hug.

"I know you don't want to look at me right now," With every word, Haruhi could feel his heart just breaking, crumbling, "So I'll just say this, I still love you Haruhi, I'll always support you, even in this; I hope you're truly happy." He didn't say it in a spiteful way, he was sincere, he really wanted her to be happy. Even Haruhi could see that.

"I'll believe you if you'd just go back to the reception with me."

"Sorry Haruhi, I can't." Even if he was sincere, didn't mean he was happy.

"Hikaru, I want to see you, don't hide yourself from those that care. Don't run from us. I care about you." Haruhi's voice was so soft, almost a whisper, but so forceful. As if she fighting off the urge to yell at him. Hikaru had less tolerance.

"That's all it's ever going to be! I want to say what I want to say, but all you're going to get is mad at me! You have no idea what I feel right now, I'm so confused, not to mention angry at -at who knows what anymore. It's not Kyouya Senpai, it's not Kaoru, it's not you either Haruhi, I just need help, some kind of unattainable closure, it's something none of you can give me, I just need to do something with myself." Hikaru scratched his head irately, glanced at Haruhi with a look of forced comfort then walked off abruptly.

"Hikaru." Haruhi was beyond frustrated at that moment. It was her wedding for goodness sake! Couldn't Hikaru just be calm for once in his life? She wanted so badly to just chase after him, but without her, Haruhi was sure a missing bride wouldn't make anyone happy. Even if she tried passing it off as some kind of joke. Haruhi grabbed her dress in fistfuls and hurried back to the reception. Deep down, she knew Hikaru wouldn't do anything rash. For her sake, she knew he wouldn't.

"Haruhi," Tamaki's voice was more melodic than usual, and Haruhi froze in her tracks at the abruptness as she took her first step back on the dance floor, "Will you dance with me?"

"Uh, sure Senpai." Haruhi said unsurely. She took his hand and Tamaki pulled her close and Haruhi was now lost in the expanse of Tamaki's chest. Her search for her now husband hindered. Apparently, Tamaki knew that too.

"Come on Haruhi, for once just forget about your husband and think about us," he whispered in her ear, half seriously and humorously, "Even if it's your special day."

Haruhi had no idea what he meant when he said that, he sounded like he was hurt and Haruhi was just itching to find out why, but she would wait until he was ready to tell her.

"I know Hikaru just left, and you want to follow him, but now's not the time." Tamaki continued.

"But Tamaki Senpai, he needs me, he needs us right now."

"Haruhi calm down, it'll all be fine. We just have to accept whatever the outcome happens to be."

"Senpai, let me go," Tamaki loosened his grip on Haruhi, "Where's Kyouya?"

"He's currently talking to Kaoru."

"Why, is there something you guys aren't telling me?"

"You'll find him right outside." Tamaki softly pushed her towards the door, where she hurried through the crowd, despite all the congratulations, Haruhi uttered quick thank yous and continued on. How could all this be happening? On her wedding day nonetheless? What she wouldn't give to just dance in Kyouya's arms until her legs gave out. No problems in the world, just them and a wonderful wedding day. But with the Host Club, Haruhi knew she would never get a day like that. And in some ways, that what she liked about them in the first place. Their out-of-the-ordinary mannerisms and habits. The ridiculous antics, the cosplay, Haruhi secretly adored it all. In the end Haruhi wouldn't have it any other way.

Haruhi was met with the crisp air, the sun slowly beginning to dip beneath the surface of the horizon, the road Hikaru had gone down, still decently lit, was empty as if he hadn't been there and he was just back in the reception joking around with the other guests. But Haruhi knew he wasn't, he was long gone from the party, off doing whatever he was doing, whether it be drinking or just acting plain reckless. By then, Haruhi could just feel her eyes beginning to sting. How was it that she could feel like the happiest woman in the world, and yet feel like she'd just been dumped at the same time?

Kyouya's knowing arms encircled Haruhi from the back, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Kaoru said he'd take care of it, he's the only who knows where Hikaru went."

Haruhi's tenseness ebbed away with each word he spoke. That was until Tamaki appeared next to them.

"I think I know where he went too." Tamaki managed a weak smile at the two.

In that one moment, Haruhi understood everything.

In that smile, Kyouya saw everything. Everything Tamaki had neglected to tell him, or anyone really.

OOO

"GET OUT OF HERE, ÉCLAIR!" Kaoru bellowed as he slammed open the door to Hikaru's bedroom.

Hikaru froze where he lay. Éclair, however was already on her feet. Glaring at Kaoru as if he was the one that had done something wrong.

"Well, I for one, have no reason to explain myself-"

"SHUT UP ÉCLAIR!" Hikaru mouth had unfrozen, he had barely noticed the words flooding the room. "Just," Hikaru sighed heavily, "Just get out."

"Hikaru," she snapped, "You have no right to speak to me that way. But," she glanced at Kaoru then back at Hikaru, "I'm not going to fight you two, that would be foolish of me. I might as well go as you said, but at least," Éclair headed towards the door, picking up her golden threadbare clutch off the floor before continuing. She looked back at them, "At least I've still got a husband waiting for me." She smiled before disappearing behind it.

Kaoru took a swift glare at the door before approaching Hikaru who had suddenly gone quiet.

"Hikaru, what the hell are you doing?"

"Brooding." Hikaru averted his brothers eyes.

"Hikaru."

"What?"

"Do you know who you're sleeping with?"

"Yeah, Éclair, the girl Tamaki Senpai almost married. She's one of my clients," Hikaru faced his brother, whose eyes had widened for some unknown reason. "Well, one of the clients mom actually lets me handle on my own…"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru stumbled closer to him, hitting the alcohol bottle from Hikaru's hand. "She _is_ married to Senpai, you didn't know?" Kaoru looked a bit uncomfortable.

Hikaru's eyes widened like his brothers and know nothing mattered, not even the alcohol.

"She told me that she only worked there, not that-not that she owned half of it!" Hikaru said incredulously, if he'd known, he wouldn't have. There was no way- "Kaoru, what do I do? I had no idea, I'm fucked at this point!"

"Calm down Hikaru, it's not your fault-"

"Stop trying to cover up for me, it is my fault. Once Tamaki Senpai finds out, he'll hate me!" Hikaru was hysterical at this point. Losing Tamaki Senpai's friendship was the last thing he wanted gone. Him and the whole host club, even Kyouya Senpai, lent a hand to him and his brother when they were at their most selfish and vain.

"Why don't you explain to Tamaki Senpai then?" Kaoru smiled.

"At Haruhi's wedding? That's a stupid idea, if I did, not just would Tamaki Senpai want to kill me but Haruhi would too!"

"I highly doubt that, come on Hikaru, there's still the reception. Tamaki will explain everything when you arrive."

"Fine." Hikaru pouted.

If his brother was so keen on getting him to go back then there was no trying to dissuade him. He might as well see it through.

"Do you think Haruhi will be angry? What about Tamaki Senpai?"

"I don't think they'd have it any other way," Kaoru grinned. "Let's just get you dressed again."

OOO

"Haruhi, can we have our first dance as husband and wife?" Kyouya said softly to her as the dance floor began to clear.

"Of course." Her heart was beating madly in her chest and as soon she rested her head on his chest and they settled into a slow rhythm, her heart settled also. The piano behind played a soft and medium tempo sound. It was relaxing in everyway possible. Haruhi could feel the tenderness the pianist gave to this piece. As her slow spin brought her to face where her back was previously turned; she could see Tamaki at the piano. A thoughtful look in his eyes, as his fingers rushed knowingly across the keys. He would glance up at them every once on a while, a notion Haruhi found completely comforting.

But through that comforting stare, Haruhi could see some kind of hurt. Was it because of this marriage? Her marriage to Kyouya? Did this hurt him? Haruhi settled a bit more into Kyouya's chest. She knew something like this was bound to happen to them. But, like this? First Hikaru, then Tamaki? Or was it something in his life that was obviously effecting him. Of course it was, how could she have forgotten about the little affair Hikaru was having with Tamaki's wife? That look that Tamaki had showed them both told everything. His every suspicion, starting back when he visited Kyouya to apologize to her.

This was the last thing she wanted to do to anyone. Much less her closest friends. This night was supposed just wonderful and overwhelming. In a way it was overwhelming, but not in the way she'd expected.

Haruhi didn't want to hurt them, she herself was beginning to feel their pain. Maybe the wedding was a bad idea. There was no turning back now. Just when she thought those doubts had faded away with that fateful kiss. They were back again and getting stronger with each step they took. She didn't want to cry right then, but the feeling was beginning to overcome her. As they completed another circle, Haruhi almost froze, if it wasn't for Kyouya who held on tight to her. There right across the room, against the wall, was Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Kyouya?" she whispered.

"Hikaru, I was worried about him too, just wait for a few seconds and the song will end, when everyone begins to clap and leave to wait for us outside, then you can."

"Okay, thanks Kyouya." Haruhi lifted her head to give him a kiss.

As Kyouya had said, the piece slowed down to few small high notes before stopping completely. Clapping and a few cheers ensued; and Tamaki as best man began to direct them outside for the final congratulations and goodbyes until they would come back from their honeymoon. After everyone had been ushered outside, Tamaki walked back in, a little worn but looking normal nonetheless.

Haruhi had already reached the other side of the room, standing in front of Hikaru who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. And as Tamaki approached them, Hikaru made it apparent that he didn't want to be there.

"Hikaru, look-" Tamaki started.

"I'm really sorry Senpai, I would never have if I'd known-"

"It's fine Hikaru," Tamaki smiled weakly. "I kind of expected it to happen. At first I thought she understood me, but like Kyouya said my marriage wasn't working and she was the first to see it."

"Wait, but didn't I ruin your marriage?" Hikaru looked half hopeful that Tamaki would prove him wrong and say it was some other factor that caused his marriage to crumble.

"Yes and no, I don't really know." Tamaki palmed his face roughly. Everyone knew Tamaki was tired of it all, but what the others didn't know was that he had yet to hit breaking point. Or had he?

"Tamaki you're not alone anymore," Morinozuka placed his hand on Tamaki's tensed shoulder, "we are all here to support you."

"I-thank you guys, I owe you guys so much-"

"You don't owe us anything, it's us that owe you." Both twins said together.

"You're the one that helped us when we were about to go too far," Hikaru said thoughtfully. "with all the help you gave, it still wasn't enough to stop me from doing something so stupid." Hikaru put his head down.

"Hikaru, you honestly didn't know, we'd all lost touch with each other the month Kyouya and Haruhi left. I'd lost touch with myself," Tamaki chuckled softly, "I can't blame you, I'd be the one doing something stupid if I got angry at you for it."

"Senpai, I thank you." Hikaru reached out to hug Tamaki.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki said softly the second he let go of Hikaru.

"Hmm?" Kyouya said from next to Haruhi, he already knew what was coming.

"Can I talk to you alone," he continued, "Uh, you can bring Haruhi too if she wants." He added quickly.

Tamaki looked from Kyouya to Haruhi who nudged Kyouya off towards him.

"I'm guessing she'll let me off the hook for a few minutes," Kyouya approached Tamaki, "Follow me."

OOO

"Haruhi's dressing room, huh?" Tamaki looked around at the light colored drapes, the medium sized vanity counter accompanied by the large mirror, and the small stool that stood in front of it all.

"I figured it would the place where we'd have the most privacy owing to the deteriorating condition of your marriage, I don't think you want anyone knowing yet."

Kyouya was completely right. Tamaki was completely unsure of what was to happen when his father or worse his grandmother found out. Maybe he'd be disowned, or deported. He knew the latter wasn't particularly possible, but knowing his grandmother, she'd probably find a way to make it happen and send him back to France.

"Kyouya, I divorced her," Tamaki voice cracked, "Well, it's nowhere near finalized yet, then again, she doesn't even know yet, but when it is, I won't know what to do. Odds are she's not going to give up her half of the company without a fight, for all I know, when Grandmother finds out, she'll let Éclair keep her half and leave me to fend for it alone."

"Tamaki, do you have no faith in us?" Kyouya stood directly in front of Tamaki. Kyouya took Tamaki's hand in his own.

"What?"

"I pretty sure if that were to happen, your half wouldn't be weak, if our companies were to form a bond, the Ootori empire could help support you, help keep you company afloat until you're sure you've received reassurance."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, why not? I'm sure Haruhi wouldn't mind-"

"Kyouya, could I have one more kiss?"

"What? Tamaki, I'm already married-"

"But Kyouya, Haruhi wouldn't mind, that's why she left us alone-"

"Tamaki, what did you think Haruhi expected us to do?"

"Nothing too severe-"

"Tamaki!-"

"Fine, Kyouya, I was just wondering if it wasn't too much trouble." Tamaki pouted.

"Tamaki," Kyouya grit his teeth, "You're so lucky I have such a high tolerance of you."

"Does that mean?-"

"Only one."

"Only one?"

"Tamaki!"

"Fine, one's enough….for now." Tamaki grinned.

He knew their relationship was far from over. Not like they were going to sneak behind Haruhi's back. They wouldn't do that to her. Just some reassuring thoughts that keep them sane, just some thoughts that they knew Haruhi well enough to know she wouldn't mind that much if they just hung out every once in a while.

Kyouya's lips found Tamaki's like the way he had years ago. He knew Tamaki's skin like his own. His lips moved in the way that always turned Tamaki on: bordering rough. For all Tamaki mistook Kyouya's haste for passion. It was just like him to do so. Tamaki was beginning to get into it when it ended abruptly.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki whined, "What the -"

"Calm down, like you said, that won't be last will it?"

"No?"

"Okay then we should be getting back then, the guests are getting anxious."

OOO

"Congratulations!"

"Best wishes!"

"Bless you!"

Haruhi began down the stairs of the church with her arm around Kyouya's as they headed for the car at the end of the long lavender colored carpet. She uttered thank yous to the crowd of her loved ones at large. She couldn't thank them enough, she loved them all so much. Before she knew it, she was met with the silence of the car as the door closed behind her and Kyouya sat himself next to her.

"Hey Kyouya." Haruhi smiled up at him, before he leaned down and kissed her.

"Haruhi." he said contently after he pulled away.

There was no way to describe the amount of satisfaction he felt. The content feeling that enveloped his body, he couldn't stop smiling.

"Kyouya?"

"Hmmm?"

"You kissed Tamaki didn't you."

Kyouya whipped his head in her direction, "How did you find out, you're not upset are you?"

"No, I just know you guys better than I should." Haruhi smiled. Kyouya breathed a sigh of relief. Though, his breath if relief was short lived, he could feel the split second hesitation in Haruhi before he put his arm around Haruhi and kissed her cheek. Maybe Haruhi wasn't really as okay with it as she had let on to.

Haruhi couldn't stop smiling, the longer she sat next to him, the more and more sure she was of this marriage. Maybe it would get better after this, Hikaru would be okay, and Tamaki was get through this rough patch in his relationship. Haruhi loved the fact that Kyouya refused to give up on his relationship with Tamaki; Haruhi knew where he coming from, she didn't want to let him go either.

"Are we going to your house?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, pick up our luggage and go on the honeymoon," Kyouya replied. "Why, is there something wrong, don't be afraid to tell me."

"Nothing, just excited for the trip." Haruhi faltered a little, her worry was apparent.

"Haruhi just tell me," Kyouya paused, "Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"Tonight."

Haruhi thought for a second before her face grew hot and the heat just increased the longer she stared him in the face. Why would she not be? But then again that was one of the last things on her mind, she was totally exhausted from everything else. How could every other woman even think of something like that the same night of the wedding. Well, Haruhi was looking forward to it. She was just a little apprehensive was all.

What she said next, didn't sound forced, it sounded calm and completely natural to her.

"Of course, I can't wait."

**That was a fun chapter, hope you enjoyed, sorry for the long wait, it isn't over, next chapter: Interlude, from Kyouya and Tamaki's perspective. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Every review in appreciated. ^^**


	11. Interlude: I Care, Whisper

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**_

_**Sorry for the long wait, I'd had it done, just haven't had time to post itXD**_

_**Enjoy and please review^^**_

_Interlude: Start Over/ Whisper_

_Start Over_

_That Night_

She definitely wasn't ready.

That was all Kyouya could think about as he led her up the stairs of his house to the bedroom. Or she had something else on her mind. He held her hand tightly, showing her his support. She had it no matter what, he hoped Haruhi knew that.

Kyouya eased open the door, his grip on Haruhi's hand tightened on their way in. The soft light filled the room, and Kyouya assumed a maid had turned it on as a favor before she headed home. But as soon as he had somewhat settled his nerves, Haruhi abruptly dropped his hand, and his nerves, he could feel them festering in the pit of his stomach again.

Haruhi sat on the edge of Kyouya's bed, they were completely alone. His father had sent all the maids and servants home early as well as leave with his other sons to another home they had near Karuizawa. His father had already mentioned to him, that if Haruhi were to take to the house, then they could have it. Kyouya could just tell she had taken all that worry to heart and that rendered her almost comatose.

"Haruhi, I know something's wrong." Kyouya sat next to her. Why was she so worried, he'd the thought the talk they'd had with Tamaki had gone so well.

Tamaki.

Kyouya had his answer. He knew shouldn't have kissed him. On his wedding night nonetheless. How would he have felt if Haruhi had made out with another man or girl on their wedding day? Kyouya could feel all the potential anger and hurt that could have surfaced had that happened. Maybe that was what Haruhi was currently feeling?

"I know that this is about Tamaki, talk to me Haruhi. I don't want to fight on our wedding night." Kyouya stared her in face. Those tender brown eyes, he loved looking into them.

"It is that." Haruhi said shortly. "You didn't have to jump to conclusions, you could have waited until I told you."

"Yeah, I guess so. You have a right to be angry at me right now. I made the wrong choice-"

"Kyouya, what were you thinking? Maybe it was a slip of conscience, but if you didn't notice you're married now. We're married now, we can't just go around anymore. I thought you had a better sense of right and wrong Kyouya. I'm disappointed." Haruhi grabbed his hand.

"What do you supposed we do?" Kyouya asked stupidly.

At this point the sex was out of the question. And it was all his fault. Kyouya didn't know whether or not to blame Tamaki, himself or both of them for it.

"Well, the moods kind of ruined, and I'm a bit angry at you still." Haruhi admitted.

"A bit Haruhi? I'm pretty sure it's more than a bit," Kyouya kissed her forehead, "But to salvage the night, I'd still like to at least just sleep with you tonight."

Haruhi sighed, "You're so lucky you're a seasoned sweet talker." Haruhi bit her lip. Wasn't that night supposed to be so much more romantic than this? Kyouya sweeping her off her feet and showering her with wonderful sweet kisses and enjoying each others company to the fullest? Haruhi closed her eyes slowly, things never seemed to turn out the way she envisioned them to. Nothing ever did.

"Do you still want to go on the honeymoon, or are you too worried about Tamaki's state of being?"

Haruhi whipped her head in his direction, "How did you-?"

"Haruhi, by this time, you'd think I'd have picked up a thing or to on how to read people." Kyouya grinned slightly.

"Well, I can't help it, Kyouya. His marriage is crumbling and his status in the company in about to be in jeopardy, what can we do?"

"Haruhi, aren't you exhausted?" Kyouya fell back to the bed. He looked to her.

"Well, yes of course, I've never been this tired since the first day I met you all-"

"Then why not just let your mind rest for a night, I talked to him already and I've given him all the reassurance I can at the moment." Kyouya wrapped his arm around her waist, without much difficulty he managed to pull Haruhi down with him.

"Was that why you kissed him?" Haruhi said, turning her head to look him in the face.

"Partly so."

"Well, the reason still doesn't convince me Kyouya, there's no way you're getting under this dress tonight," Haruhi saw that Kyouya was about to say something, his mouth was opened slightly, "Don't even try to convince me otherwise. Even if it is our wedding night," Haruhi snuggled up against him, "But, if you're really good to me tonight, maybe tomorrow morning." She turned up her head a bit to kiss Kyouya.

"Haruhi, not that I don't love laying next to you, but your dress is a bit abrasive." Kyouya gestured to his arm which Haruhi's dress, the scaly beaded bodice was rubbing up against a bit roughly just like he'd said.

"Oh,"

Kyouya showered her neck and throat with small and large kisses, as he slipped the strapless dress slowly down her petite form. He had sat up again at the edge of the bed, Haruhi standing between his legs. At last the clothing lay in a messy puddle at her feet.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get it pressed and cleaned in the morning." Kyouya directed her face back at him and he planted a kiss on her lips.

"We're not-we're not!" Haruhi suddenly held a look of panic.

Kyouya stopped abruptly and looked at her, "This isn't about Tamaki is it?"

"No, I'm still mad at you for kissing him, it's just that at the present moment, I'm a bit -a bit-"

"Nervous?" Haruhi nodded. "Haruhi, just relax-"

"Kyouya can we please just wait?" Haruhi didn't say it like a question, she said it like statement. Kyouya had no choice but to obey her.

"I guess, if that's what you want Haruhi, I'm willing to compromise." Kyouya brought her back down to the bed with him, the only thing she was wearing were the lacey pair of underwear, her garters, as well as the thigh-high stockings they attached to. Kyouya had only lost his shirt. He hovered above her, giving her little kisses every now and then.

Her breasts and belly were completely exposed and Haruhi was unused to the prickly feeling that inched it's way across her skin and seemed to settle in the tips of her breasts. It was then, that she noticed that the room felt colder. Haruhi was unsure whether or not it was just her feeling that way, she just wanted to cover up, if only a little. Though, Haruhi felt particularly cold for some reason, she could feel her hands getting slightly sweaty as she clenched them.

"Haruhi, relax." Kyouya whispered softly into her ear. He knew with just a bit of persuasion on his part, he could be making love to her in no time. "I love you Haruhi." He continued, "And you trust me right?" Kyouya's voice was soft and melodious, he then lifted his head to look at her.

Haruhi nodded slightly, "I don't know what I'm worried about, it's not really the act itself that I'm so apprehensive about. In fact, Kyouya, this moment is something I'm sure both you and I have been wait- wait-" Haruhi's words and mind scattered, she felt him stiffen slightly against her leg. Haruhi blushed.

"You're okay aren't you? We haven't really done anything yet." Kyouya gave her a quick kiss to the forehead. "You're not usually like this when we lay together."

"Yeah, but back then, I knew we weren't going to do it-"

"Haruhi, if you want me to stop, then just say so." Kyouya couldn't help but feel a little impatient with her. No matter how much he wished he could just plainly except her decision and move on, like a gentlemen. Kyouya couldn't. Like Haruhi had said, they'd both waited long enough to do this, but the only one that seemed to have admitted so was him. "I'm sorry for pressuring you." Kyouya pushed his glasses up.

"Kyouya, you can leave." Her voice was solid, "just don't be mad at me."

"Haruhi," Kyouya leaned in closer, "there's no way I could be truly mad at you, honest." he breathed. He shifted to laying next to her. Haruhi snuggled up beside him.

"Tomorrow morning, I promise." Haruhi's eyes were drooping. Kyouya could feeling his doing the same.

"Tomorrow morning then." Kyouya kissed her forehead and he fell asleep beside her.

OOO

The sun had barely begun to rise, but Kyouya felt wide awake. Or so he thought. He could already feel Haruhi stirring beside him.

Kyouya reached over her and took her in his arms.

"I want to fuck you…" Kyouya said sleepily as kissed her jaw line and bit her ear lobe lightly, "I want to make love to you." he turned her face towards him and he kissed her on the lips sweetly.

"Kyouya," Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm not nervous anymore," Haruhi kissed him back, "But I'm still mad at you so don't think this will change anything."

"Haruhi, just forget about it for now, and we'll talk later, please?"

"I will."

Kyouya grinned, inside he was celebrating.

Right then, Kyouya felt like he had all the time in the world, with Haruhi, he felt like he could just love her for hours on end. Their minds were mostly blank. Maybe Haruhi was no longer mad at him for his "little" mess up the day before. But that thought was quickly wiped from his mind when he suspected Haruhi's rougher than normal treatment was outcome of his "little" slipup.

Haruhi wasn't kidding when she promised the next morning. Before he knew it, he was already kissing every inch of her skin he could reach. They were mostly silent, the smack of their lips were one of the only sounds in they made.

He waited so long for this moment, he had Haruhi all to himself, no Host Club behind him. He and Haruhi alone. Now wasn't the time to think of others. In fact, right then was the only time he allowed himself to be a bit selfish. Her white garters slipped off the bed, followed by her underwear. And Kyouya was couldn't help himself: he was finally making love to her. Slowly albeit, but he enjoyed every moment of it: Her scent that smelt lightly of powder and the gasps she'd make every once in awhile. It just made Kyouya want to kiss her.

"Kyouya," she breathed. Kyouya snapped out of his daze.

"Hmmm?" He hummed against her shoulder.

"Slow down, please. It hurts." Haruhi's mouth opened partially and a soft throaty gasp came out.

"Of course," he mumbled.

Haruhi squirmed involuntarily beneath him. She was loving every minute of it. The part that took some getting used to was the new addition between her legs. It just felt…odd. Odd in a way that seemed completely right. She reached and placed her arms around Kyouya's neck. They kissed.

OOO

"So, tell me why we're going out to lunch?" Haruhi said a few hours later, as she dried her hair roughly with a towel.

"The twins, figured they'd treat us since we've cancelled the honeymoon." Kyouya said pulling on a shirt.

"Wait, who said it was cancelled-"

"Well, the flight was yesterday-"

"Doesn't mean we still can't go." Haruhi approached Kyouya and gave him a kiss, "Or," Haruhi pulled away, "we could just spend time here, for a couple more hours."

Kyouya almost choked on his spit, had Haruhi really said that? It didn't take a detective to figure out what "a couple more hours" there meant and entailed. If Haruhi had said that before Hikaru and Kaoru had called, you bet Kyouya would have made an excuse. He sighed.

"Haruhi, why didn't you say that earlier?"

"Because, I didn't want to sound like I didn't want to go. I wanted to hear what the twins had to say first."

"Well, had you said that beforehand, anything they said would have been of no interest to me." Kyouya pulled her back to him and kissed her messily.

"Well, we don't have a choice do we?" Haruhi said.

"I don't mind….let's just stay here." Kyouya's lips headed for her throat.

"No, Kyouya I not gonna blow them off for sex."

"You suggested it."

'Yeah, but I don't mind doing that with you later, though."

"Fine."

OOO

Haruhi found approaching them at the table to be somewhat awkward. Having not seen them since yesterday, she knew what must be on their minds. Especially the twin's.

"Hey guys." Haruhi sat down on one of the polished stools, its surface cool to her exposed skin. Kyouya sat next to her.

"Hey, Haruhi," Tamaki said softer than usual, he was avoiding eye contact.

"Hello, Haruhi," the twins said it together, "how was last ni-"

"You twins!" Tamaki cut in, "don't ask Haruhi of things that should remain private."

"He's just sour that mommy took custody of their daughter." Hikaru said nonchalantly to his brother.

"That," he said quickly, turning red, "has absolutely nothing to do with it!"

"We didn't do anything." Haruhi said bluntly. Everyone, including Kyouya stared at her. "What? And even if we did, it's not like I'd tell you guys about it."

Everyone was silent.

"So what to eat….what to eat." Haruhi said idly as she scanned the menu.

She didn't expect it to be that awkward, it wasn't until after they all received their food that Hani tried to break the tense air that stood around the table.

"So Haru Chan, are you still going on the honeymoon?"

"Actually," Kyouya began before Haruhi could open her mouth, "we are, but due to unforeseen circumstances, we've had to postpone it,"

Kyouya hoped they wouldn't inquire further about these "unforeseen circumstances." And no one did. In fact, there wasn't much of a flowing conversation for quite awhile, only small talk and chuckles that lasted seconds. It wasn't until Hikaru abruptly stood up, his tray in his hands, did he say something.

"Uh, Kyouya Senpai, you done eating?" Hikaru gestured to the trash can across the room, Kyouya caught on immediately.

"Yes, of course." Kyouya backed out the chair and stood up, though his tray held a half-eaten sandwich, he himself did feel a bit full. Though not as much as he would have liked. But If Hikaru had something to talk to him about, and not to Kaoru, then he might as well hear him out. They were friends after all. With both of them blatantly ignoring the trashcan just behind their table, they started across the room together.

Once out of earshot, Kyouya began, "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"So," Hikaru felt awkward about asking, for this really wasn't any of his business. But, the fact that Kyouya was his friend outweighed the awkwardness. He could to talk to Kyouya about anything right? "You guys really didn't do anything last night?" His face began to burn.

To his surprise, Kyouya answered.

"Technically, no. Haruhi got upset, so we did it this morning." Kyouya admitted, a little grin on his face.

"How was it then?"

"It wasn't perfect, but I loved every minute of it."

"That's nice to hear," Hikaru said, if Haruhi was happy with it then he was too. "why's Haruhi upset?"

By this point, they were dropping their leftovers in the trash bin one piece at a time, in turns, this way they were able to make some time.

"I kissed Tamaki sometime after the wedding." Kyouya felt weird telling someone that wasn't Tamaki something so personal.

"Wow Kyouya, I didn't think you were the type to do something like that. Especially on your wedding day. Even I wouldn't have kissed someone else on my wedding day, if I ever have one of course."

"Yeah, because you would have slept with one of the groomsmen's wives instead." Kyouya retorted. Compared to what Hikaru had done, what he had done was positively child's play.

"Touche, how was I supposed to know they were married?" Hikaru pursed his lips.

"Well for starters, she did happen to tell you where she worked, she didn't she?"

"So?" Hikaru knew he had no ways to defend himself. He had slept with Tamaki's wife. It was as plain as that.

"Through your thick head, she might as well have told you she was married. How else would she have been working there? She's either married to the guy or she somehow got demoted from one of the fastest and largest growing companies in the world." Kyouya pushed up his glasses with a smug look on his face.

"Hey, I thought because he didn't actually marry her the first time. I'll admit it, I didn't really keep up with the times after you two left. I thought she was gone from his life completely after that, she never mentioned him during the meetings. She was one of my most valuable clients."

Hikaru threw his last piece of trash away and stored his tray beneath the bin, Kyouya did the same a second later. They began to slowly walk back to the table.

"So Kyouya, what's wrong with Tamaki, he looks a bit troubled."

"So, you can see it too, huh?" Kyouya looked towards Tamaki as he said it. "I'm not positive, but I'm willing to guess that Éclair found about the divorce, they probably fought."

"You think she's gonna fight for her half of the company?"

"By the looks of it, she might. And for that, his grandmother's probably furious with him."

"No more-"

"Merger Deal, yeah. And if Éclair decides to fight for it and she succeeds, that's a lot of stock they'll be loosing also."

"When they divorce, if they do," Hikaru added quickly, "will Tamaki hold the "top" spot?"

"Technically, but not if his grandmother decides to disown him, but I doubt that's the case, Tamaki's the only heir left. She'd be leading the company to a dead end if she did that." Kyouya said, "this is more or less your fault." Kyouya added.

"What?"

"Of course Hikaru, didn't you know there are consequences to sleeping with another man's wife. Marriage problems perhaps?"

"She coaxed me into it, Tamaki knows that, that's why he's divorcing her!" Hikaru hissed.

"If you didn't know, Tamaki really loved her, though he didn't really proclaim it out loud." Kyouya said seriously, "he feels like he's leaving his mother all over again."

"Is this where-"

"You come in? Then yes. I've given him all the assurance I can-"

"Is that why you kissed him?"

"Partly so." Kyouya replied. "It's your turn to offer him your support, because without it, I don't think Tamaki can take much more."

At this point they were forced to stop, they were entering earshot again. Kyouya took his spot next to Haruhi and gestured to Tamaki who was idly pushing the food around his plate with a fork.

Hikaru breathed, "Tamaki."

Tamaki's head snapped up, his attention on Hikaru, "What?" he sounded like he was trying to cover up something he'd done wrong.

"Can I talk to you really quick outside?"

"Of course," Tamaki stood up and followed Hikaru outside.

Kyouya had a vague idea of what they were talking about. He could tell from Tamaki's body language that he looked visibly depressed, his hunched stature as he gazed fixedly as the ground. A gentle tug at his sleeve knocked from his trance.

"Kyouya?" it was Haruhi.

"Hmmm?" Kyouya took her hand.

"Is Tamaki okay?" Haruhi didn't wait for an answer, "Maybe I should go out and talk to him too," Haruhi added quickly, she made to stand up but Kyouya pulled her back down onto the seat.

"Haruhi, what they're talking about out there is something I'm pretty positive they want to keep to themselves," he looked into Haruhi's face, "but if you're that concerned, I'll explain later." Kyouya whispered quickly to her.

OOO

_Whisper_

_Same night of Chapter 4: Tear in the Measuring Tape_

Tamaki scanned the growing crowd, she was nowhere in sight. His grandmother had asked of him to hold this little get together for the company to celebrate the increase in businesses they had managed to buy up in the past few weeks. Resulting in an appropriate increase in profits but at his expense of an unfortunate increase in paperwork. With the Tonnere company merging with their own, it had become easier than ever to accommodate the growth of the company as a whole. This happened to be the third time she had failed to appear. People were beginning to talk. He could feel it. That murmur that seemed to follow him wherever he went. Tamaki would turn around to find them hidden deep in the depths of the champagne cup.

He continued to the front of the room, straightening his tie almost obsessively. His newly polished shoes made a muffled clack against the tiles of the large space of the room that were a bit too loud for his liking. Tamaki stepped up onto the slightly raised platform in front of the room, from there, he could see easily over everyone's heads. He stared around the frilly mauve colored table cloth covered tables. Upon them were sparkling clean dinner sets. A few people speaking between the pushed in chairs, but for the most part, most were in the cleared part of the room, mingling while maids and servants wandered around purposefully with various drinks and small appetizers on platters. Tamaki recognized a few people here and there; Yoshio Ootori, he must have been invited by Yuzuru, or his mother. But no Kyouya, he probably wasn't invited, or his father didn't want anyone to accompany him for none of his sons were with him. Mr. Ootori was one of the very few at this celebration that didn't work for the Suoh/Tonnere Companies. The majority of the attendees were managers and employees of the various branches of their corporation.

Tamaki's eyes darted to the various windows that lined the walls. About a dozen on each wall, each was about the size of a large door. To their sides, soft lavender curtains fluttered with the passerby. But despite his desperate eye, Tamaki couldn't find her. He could already feel his grandmother shunning him that whole night. It wasn't his fault, it was times like that that Tamaki truly wished his grandmother could see reason, or at least see Éclair for what she really was. She was practically a burden to him. A burden that Tamaki honestly didn't want to lose for some reason.

A quarter of an hour passed and she still hadn't appeared. Tamaki was beginning to fear that she wasn't going to come at all. At last, he settled on that fact, for her had to introduce and talk to the crown about why they were there. Tamaki walked up to the microphone and sort of tapped it lightly.

"Um, if you all could please quiet down." Tamaki said awkwardly, to his surprise, the chatter died down almost immediately. Avid faces stared up at him, but there was still no sign of his wife, she was supposed to be sitting in the chair behind where he stood, in the chair next to his.

"As your company's president I would like the thank you all for coming" Tamaki paused, "Today, the Suoh/Tonnere Company enjoys the results of our unprecedented growth, and this celebration is sort of a thank you to you all." Tamaki smiled, partly because he was relieved, that was all he was really required to say, his grandmother would explain the rest. Tamaki stepped back from the microphone and sat back into his chair, the seat next to him empty, to loud clapping, it died down slowly until it was completely gone and Tamaki's grandmother stood up to face the microphone. Her hands covered by the sleeves of her formal kimono.

"But, celebration is not what makes a company greater, but hard work. Hard work and dignity. Those are what have made this company surpass what we've never been able to in the past…"

Tamaki was no longer listening. He'd heard it all before, he was the one that was supposed to say it in the first place. He was sure the second his grandmother realized the absence of his wife, she began to sort of ignore him. As Tamaki began the intro, from his peripheral, he could see his grandmother's lips purse and the look on her face that told him that he should stop talking and let her do it instead.

She had talked for he didn't how long and everyone had begun mingling again. Tamaki blinked quickly a few times. That was when he realized that he had nothing to do. He didn't really have anyone to talk to. He thought about maybe looking for his wife again, but that wouldn't take long. Tamaki knew she wasn't there.

For the rest of the time, Tamaki pretty much sat there. He contemplated sneaking out, but being the head of the company made it a bit difficult. But on the upside, it wasn't like his grandmother would have noticed, she was already ignoring him. Right then, he could have been spending time with his friends. At dinner with them, catching up with all of them.

He knew Kyouya so well, he knew Kyouya would take it like he lied about coming. But at that moment, Tamaki would have rather been anywhere but here just watching other people stand around and talk..

Tamaki's daydreams had taken him off somewhere, and he sat slumped in his chair. Next thing he knew some one was shaking him awake impatiently.

"Tamaki, for goodness sake get up, everyone's left already." his grandmother said curtly to him.

Tamaki almost fell out of his seat.

"Follow me." She said shortly.

He had no other choice than to do as she said. Tamaki followed her to a door that stood right behind the raised platform they were on. They both reached a long hall, that Tamaki was sure led around the building and connected to the front entrance hall.

She abruptly stopped him by grabbing a firm hold on his arm, in front a fresh vase of colorful flowers.

"Where is Éclair?" she stared him straight in the eyes, her look solid.

"Grandmother, I honestly-"

"Don't you have any self respect? It's your responsibility to bring your wife, she is the only thing you're to keep track of, lest she taint the Suoh name in any way-"

"Grandmother! How could you possibly insinuate something like that-"

"She's just like your father, no care in the world-"

"But, she's the one that's been stimulating the growth of this company-'

"And what about you?" she said coldly.

"She's been giving me the credit for it." Tamaki admitted almost instantly, to his own dismay.

_In exchange for intimate time_, he found himself almost saying, but clamped his mouth shut at the last minute; had he said that, he knew that would have just made the situation worse.

"So, you're the one acting like your father, who is she?"

"Who-"

"Your mistress, where is she, is she here?"

"No, no, of course not, I don't have one, like you suggested, I've stayed faithful to Éclair."

"Good," she said tersely," that's already better than your father-"

"Grandmother, you've got to stop comparing me to him, I'm not him, nor am I like him-company-wise." Tamaki added lamely.

"Fine, I expect you to take more responsibility in this company, keep track of your wife-" She said sternly, Tamaki knew that wasn't all.

"Yes, grandmother-"

"Or face renounce of your position in this family."

_After Éclair leaves the Hitachiin studio_

Tamaki rested his head against his pillow after a long day of grueling business meetings and lonely solitude in his office. And the party did nothing to raise his spirits either. Did his grandmother know something he didn't? Was Éclair cheating on him, and he was the only one that hadn't caught on yet? Nothing but the company of the occasional maids and servants that come in to convey a message or give him his wine every now and then. Other than that, Tamaki was completely alone, he was beginning to get sick of it. Completely sick of it. All he had to do was work, no time to call anyone. Then again, even if he had the time, he didn't know if he would have.

But God, he still missed his wife.

At first, he didn't. But that was in the beginning of the relationship. When the engagement was just announced and Tamaki only knew her as "the bitch who I almost married and almost disbanded the Host Club". Once they were married, it was then that learning to love really came into play. He about hated her. Though he never told anyone that. He couldn't completely hate her, she let him go the first time. It was also after marriage night that he realized when she was vulnerable, she truly was. There was no faking that night, she gave into him without a fight. As if she really wanted him to love her. Tamaki could hardly call it love, it was forced concern for someone.

But after about the third time she left, it was then he actually began to miss her. It was then, he almost rushed her to bed the second she walked in the room. It was then, she left less, she actually began to enjoy his company and the time they spent together.

It was the beginning of the relationship that made Tamaki miss Kyouya more than he did his own wife. Back when he didn't care what his wife did, Tamaki secretly wished he could be back in the arms of his ex boyfriend. There were times Tamaki truly wished he had gone farther with him. But in the end, maybe it was for the best. They're kisses always seemed sweeter. It because they what they had signed up for when they got together. It wasn't forced like his engagement.

A sudden jiggle of the door handle and Tamaki's eyes snapped open.

"Tamaki?" a voice said softly as the door opened.

Tamaki knew that voice like the back of his hand, he'd heard every tone every inflection in that voice. When in sickness, during pleasure, in anger, Tamaki knew it all.

"Éclair?" Tamaki replied.

"Oh, so you're awake." she said it like it part of her brilliant plan had gone smoothly. She stepped into the room, and Tamaki could swear she was most beautiful thing he'd seen.

"You're back from France I see." Tamaki guessed as he stared at the light red fitted dress that adorned her figure. Complete with the right amount of cleavage shown on the top. Tamaki warned himself that maybe it was just his affection starved body saying those things. His right mind knew that that amount of skin showing was not lady-like in the least. He tried to snap himself out of it.

"Where were you?" Tamaki said abruptly, he stood up from the bed, "if you didn't know, there was a celebratory party an hour ago, and you were supposed to be there."

"It's wasn't like it was important-"

"Éclair, this was important, Grandmother threatened to disown me, had you been there, my position wouldn't be threatened."

"Tamaki," Éclair looked into the mirror of his closet, "this was just one time, I was at another meeting. Anyways," she approached him, placed her manicured hand on his thigh, leaned in and kissed him, "I missed you." she smiled seductively as soon as the kiss broke.

"I missed you too." he leaned in and kissed her again. "I love you too."

"Hmmm, I love you also." she hummed against his cheek. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She pulled a small package from her clutch before throwing it roughly to the floor. Éclair pushed the small package into his chest with a finger. "Right?"

Tamaki looked down at what he knew was protection. They always used protection. The only exception was special occasions. Like her birthday or the anniversary of their wedding. But right then, Tamaki honestly didn't mind. He had to admit this was one the first times he really was thinking the same thing she was.

"Of course, Éclair." Tamaki gave her quick kiss, before slipping his finger beneath one of the straps of her dress. With each article of clothing she lost, Tamaki's want only increased. He kissed her again. There was something different in this kiss. Something about it that seemed so familiar to him. But not in a good way. He left her lips to sniff lightly at her powdered skin. There was that difference. Her skin didn't smell the way it always did. It smelt a bit more masculine, if only a little, Tamaki knew something else was there. Maybe he was apprehensive because she'd been gone so long? He wasn't used to her presence any more. Maybe it was just a new scent she wore. That couldn't be it. Tamaki thought he'd just live with that new feeling but he received his answer the second he was able to rid her of her dress completely.

That tag: _HIKARU HITACHIIN. _

As if that dress wanted him to know the truth too.

"Where, did you get the dress?" He asked offhandedly, Éclair was unbuttoning his pants.

"A meeting with the designer a while ago."

She came to him wearing the dress after she had sex with the bastard who made it. That was when he realized his grandmother had been right, she really was doing things behind his back. Tamaki wondered what his father's ex wife felt like. When Yuzuru met Anne, what did she feel like then? When Yuzuru told her that she didn't love her at all. What did that feel like? Tamaki may not have known her name, but he knew for sure that she didn't feel nothing about it.

Éclair had told him that she'd stay faithful to him. What a wonderful lie that was. The first night they slept together, he knew he wasn't her first. And she didn't lie to him about that. It was after that she said she'd stay faithful. The slow burning room stifled the space and heated his skin, more and more each time Tamaki heard his wife gasp below him. The sex was absolutely amazing. To him at least. Tamaki couldn't believe he was enjoying it, even after he's found out she had cheated on him. He found himself accessing her every few hours that night. And surprisingly she didn't mind. Tamaki was surprised by the fact that she actually bothered to sleep in his bed that night instead of a separate room.

He felt his breaths thicken the air for it became quite stuffy, he'd had sex with her multiple times that night. And for some reason, Tamaki found Éclair ready for him every time. As if she was doing him that one service, he deserved whatever he wanted so she would have no guilt for cheating on him. The times he threw a used condom to the floor were beginning to add up. Tamaki didn't care he'd clean them up in the morning. Even with the increasing sensitivity of his cock, each time he finished. He found the sensitive feeling to dissipate after a few hours when he would stiffen again. That sensitive feeling turned to pure sexual fuel each time he coupled with her. Tamaki satiated her needs perfectly. But that didn't mean they would be happy together. Sex wasn't everything. The most they could hope to be was a married pair with benefits. He'd gotten maybe four to five hours of actual sleep that night. And though she had cheated on him, Tamaki held her extra close that night.

The inequality of their relationship was apparent. But for some reason, no one took notice. She was in charge of stocks and business deals. Tamaki took on employment and everything else. He didn't choose it, he was forced to take the other jobs when he knew he was capable of doing her job just fine. She wore the pants in the relationship and he let her. There was a time when he was sure they actually felt happy. It was a few months after the marriage. Everything went sour after she had her first "miscarriage". she told him miscarriage but he knew it was abortion. She destroyed the life he'd helped create.

He found himself reminiscing on the days when they were actually happy, he remembers a specific time when they would just spend time on the couch in their living room together. No maids, no servants, no drama, just them alone enjoying each other for what seemed like the first and last time they would do so. That was the only time Tamaki remembered her saying that she'd actually be happy if she were to have his baby. She was real. Éclair was real. Back then, when they had a bright future ahead of themselves. That was all gone.

"_Éclair, I love you." Tamaki kissed her quickly and she smiled back at him the second he pulled away. _

_That was one of the only times he actually meant it. _

"_You know, Tamaki?" Éclair laid her head against his chest. "I wouldn't mind if I loved you too right now." _

"_Really?" Tamaki closed his eyes, "I wouldn't mind either." _

_What they had had was so precious, Tamaki would've done anything in that moment to keep it that way. _

"_So, what's on your mind?" Tamaki stuck his fingers beneath the strap of her shirt, sneaking touches of her skin each time he moved down the strap. _

"_Tamaki, I just want to stay like this,"_

"_And what if I don't?" Tamaki teased. _

"_What if I was with child?" _

"_Are you?" Tamaki's eyes widened suddenly. _

"_No," She said calmly, "But in this moment, I don't think I would mind if I was."_

Tamaki took a deep breath, his breaths were shaky and it wasn't because of the sex. Tamaki looked down at his wife. Her captivating so-blue eyes, and her chestnut hair messily splayed across the mattress and the pillow she was partially on.

Tamaki loved her.

He didn't want her to leave, everything they'd gone through, he refused to just sit there and let it dissipate.

Tamaki made love to her one more time that night, though this time, he neglected protection. And he didn't mention it. It wasn't like she would care, she was enjoying it nonetheless.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes-I -love-you-too," she breathed. "I like it this way." she continued.

"That's good." Tamaki laid his head on her shoulder.

It wasn't long until they were both exhausted, and suddenly extremely sleepy. Before he drifted off, he had on last thing to ask of her.

"Éclair," Tamaki held on to her tight, his head rested against her neck, "can you promise me something?"

"Hmm?" Éclair turned her head sleepily to kiss him quickly, "Tamaki?"

Tamaki couldn't believe what he was about to say. Deep down, even with what she had done. He didn't want to let her go.

"Éclair, please," he could feel his eyes beginning to sting with painful tears, "don't leave." His hand on her waist tightened.

She didn't answer.

**I hope you enjoyed it, I was wondering, this story is about at it's end and I was wondering whether you guys want it to end or not, please review telling me what you think. Your opinion matters to me and I would appreciate it^^**


	12. Ch6 Goodbye

**I'm very sorry, too much other work got in the way. **

**Other than that I would really like to say a BIG THANK YOU to all the people that reviewed this **

**story thus far. You're all freaking awesome. And I love each and every one. I hope this long-ass chapter makes up for the long wait. I really like this chapter. And because of and for my reviewers, I've decided to continue it. I hope you enjoy it and continue to review it. YAY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

Chapter: 7

Goodbye

Three weeks Later

Tamaki's fingers drummed at the desk. He looked up at her. Silently asking for her to reply in any way.

"Éclair, I need to talk to you about this, please say something."

She was silent.

Ordinarily, Tamaki would have thought Éclair to be all over this, yelling and screaming at him, like he was the one making a bad choice. But today was different. Tamaki approached her, she stood stock still near the her bed post. She was staring out the window, one of her hands fisted tensely in her skirt.

"Éclair?" Tamaki took her clutched hand in his and lifted her chin with his other. "You're beautiful, you know." Tamaki smiled. His smile broke within seconds. He was lost for words, she wasn't speaking and Tamaki knew he wouldn't get anywhere by talking to himself.

He let his hands fall limply from her. She was still silent. He took a deep breath then sat down on her bed. Tamaki rested his head in his hands. At that point, he would have preferred her yelling and throwing things at him than their current situation. It had been three weeks since his talk with Hikaru outside that café, and that seemed as far away as ever. He had to catch a plane to France just to talk to her, she hadn't answered any of his phone-calls or emails. Nothing.

As far as he could tell, the reason she was ignoring him was the divorce. She had to know about it by now. There was no more new information.

"You know, we're not getting anywhere if you're still complimenting me." Éclair said curtly.

"Oh, so your talking now, what else was I supposed to say, that you disgust me?" he said halfheartedly, he didn't like putting people down, not even hypothetically.

She said no more, Tamaki felt like he was reduced to talking to himself again. What was he supposed to do? When Éclair had her mind set on not doing something, he could bet she wasn't going to do it. The quiet carried on for quite awhile, Tamaki just put his back to the bed and took to staring at the ceiling while he thought of a better tactic to get her to talk.

When he first arrived, he hated to admit it, but they acted like they were still in a happy marriage. When he came up the room, the first they did was kiss when he walked in. They proceeded to talk about things completely unrelated to the situation while Tamaki held her from behind, his head resting on her shoulder. It could have gone farther, but Tamaki knew better than to do something like that in the situation they were in. It all went sour when he casually began speaking about the separation all of a sudden.

"You know Éclair?" He stared at the back of her head, and the small portion of her face that showed from his angle. It looked quite melancholy, like she was trying to hold back tears. He couldn't help but feel like he himself was doing that too. "I really do wish this didn't have to happen, I wish we could work it out, but from by perspective it seems like you just don't care-"

Her lips quivered and parted, Tamaki felt like she going to say something. But alas, it was too good a thought to be true.

"This is killing me Éclair, please say something, I want to hear _you_."

As far as he could tell, this wasn't going to get anywhere. He could feel anger beginning to simmer, his forehead was throbbing with an oncoming headache. She was beginning to push him towards breaking point. He didn't know what to say, he just wanted her to say something, explain herself, tell him why she did all those things to him. Did she want attention? Well, at this point, she sure as hell got it, what did she want to say?

It wasn't like he was the busy one, what could possibly keep her from telling him what was wrong?

Maybe it's the Yakuza.

Tamaki grinned to himself, those endless possibilities that filled his head were the ones Kyouya usually chided him for, Tamaki knew he secretly enjoyed it though.

The grin slipped off his face, he couldn't take it anymore, he was tired of wondering, he just wanted to know.

"Is your goal in life to torture me? God damnit Éclair, SAY SOMETHING!" Tamaki stared at her profile, she was still faced towards the window, "What do you want me to tell you? That cheating is encouraged in this relationship? That I'll guarantee to you that I won't get hurt over it? That-that-that I don't love you and this whole marriage was a horrible idea?"

He was terrified at his own nerve to say all those things. All those things he'd said, he hoped they were true, but they weren't. Not one bit. Tamaki hated it when she left to do things she never told him about. Tamaki thought he wouldn't be phased by it, when in fact that was the main reason of his sleepless nights and sudden weight loss when she left. Tamaki really loved her and he wished wholeheartedly that they could pull through it. But he knew it was damaged beyond repair. He wasn't trying to bait her or anything, he was honestly saying what he was thinking. In fact, he was half expecting her to suddenly turn around and slap him.

She only said six words. But they didn't in the least sound very convincing.

"Tamaki, just go ahead with it."

OOO

Tamaki found himself exiting her house a minute or two later. That uneasy feeling in his stomach was still there if not worse. With his hand clutching his other arm, he took one last look back at Éclair's house.

That handsome crème colored manor, the gorgeous woodwork that edged the house where it touched the ground, pearly white colored gates surrounded the fresh green colored hedges. He glanced quickly up at the window that was her room, only to see the light blue curtains drawn shut. Tamaki ducked his head away and turned around to face Kyouya's car in wait out front. It was such a comforting sight to him, Tamaki almost ran towards it.

Once he was inside, he gave Kyouya the weakest of smiles, he didn't mean it to be fake, he just wanted Kyouya to instantly know how he really felt.

"Come on Tamaki, I'll talk to you."

A rush of affection for Kyouya surged forward and left Tamaki rosy cheeked. How had Kyouya taken so much from that one look?

Tamaki was silent, was he really that easy to read?

"Stop looking Tamaki, let's get out of here." Kyouya said when he noticed Tamaki's eyes had a dead lock on Éclair's mansion.

Kyouya took a hold of Tamaki's upper arm in a firm hold and shook him a little, Tamaki's head turned slowly, his eyes settled on Kyouya.

"Okay Kyouya, I'll go."

They rode for a few minutes in complete silence. Not comfortable in the least, usually when Tamaki and him were together, there was never an uncomfortable silence. Tamaki was the hammer to the solid wall of silence. But today, Tamaki just held on the noiselessness, in that moment it was his friend. His friend that repeated every bad thing he thought back at him. With every turn Kyouya took, farther and farther away from her home, Tamaki's clutch at the arm rest tightened more than Kyouya thought possible.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki said gently.

"What?"

"What's it like being in a happy marriage?"

His question nearly broke Kyouya's softened heart. How could he answer that? That was the answer. Kyouya would not. He couldn't stand hurting Tamaki more than he already was. It felt like Tamaki was asking him to rub it in. The fact that Kyouya's marriage was successful was something that Kyouya himself couldn't even agree with. They'd been a bit distant lately. Haruhi and him. But right then was not the time to tell Tamaki that.

"Tamaki, don't ask that-"

"Why?" Tamaki snapped, "You're just making it obvious that you're so overwhelmingly happy with Haruhi. Let me tell you something. I loved Haruhi. I still love her." Tamaki stared into Kyouya's profile, as if trying to unnerve him. "You wanna know something else? I confessed to her," Kyouya's hand unconsciously gripped the wheel tighter. "Five years ago, right before she left for the states…with you." Tamaki spat. "But she didn't even give me an answer, 'I'll think about it' is what she said to me, but the second she said that, I already knew her answer. She had already fallen for you, didn't she?" Tamaki demanded.

"Leave Haruhi out of this." Kyouya said through clenched teeth.

"Fine, what about you? Weren't you involved with me? Oh wait, the second you realize Haruhi going with you alone, you're suddenly straight all over again. The second you see Haruhi and only Haruhi, I'm out of the picture. You didn't even bother calling. Too busy fucking-"

Kyouya pressed the brakes hard and Tamaki swung forward. Tamaki stopped talking. From the look in his face, Tamaki knew when to stop.

Kyouya knew he had let go of everything Tamaki had just said. Tamaki was just venting, he didn't mean it so angrily, it just happened that way. Tamaki was in the mood to attack anything and everything that talked to him. Friend or foe. Tamaki just stared out the window. His anger had gone and he just looked gloomy now.

"Kyouya, I feel like such a jerk." Tamaki said tonelessly. He put his face in his hands.

"You felt it was the right thing to do, and I support you in your decision-"

"Do _you_ think it was the right decision?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Yes."

"You sure?" Kyouya glanced sideways at Tamaki.

"I'm completely sure Kyouya."

"Fine," Kyouya looked straight ahead, "I do believe you made the right choice…for the company."

Tamaki stiffened in his seat, "but, for emotional state, Tamaki, even considering what she did to us in high school, you probably should have given her another chance-"

"DAMMIT KYOUYA," Tamaki hit the dashboard with his fist, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Tamaki could feel the anger simmering beneath his skin, "Turn around Kyouya, turn around…" he hadn't noticed he was in tears until a droplet had fallen onto his clenched fist.

"Tamaki, even though I want to turn around for you, you need to think about whether you really want this-"

"But Kyouya, it's not too late-"

"When you're in a rational state of mind-"

"But Kyouya, _please Kyouya, I love her….-"_

"I'm not turning around until-"

"Bastard!" Tamaki just watched himself spew nonsense, call his best friend everything he could think of, and he couldn't find it in him to stop himself.

"Tamaki stop." Kyouya said calmly, he had pulled over. He faced Tamaki, who looked livid in his seat. "We'll stay here tonight and you can talk to her in the morning, alright?"

Tamaki was silent for a few moments, "Really?"

"Really."

'I-Thank you Kyouya. I-I-wait, what about Haruhi?"

"I told her to expect something like this, she's fine handling the company on her own, my father surely won't let her slip knowing him. He's been watching our progress with utmost scrutiny since we got married…."

"Thank you Kyouya." That was all he could think of to say.

"No problem Tamaki, at least your tantrum is over.-"

"I'm sorry for everything I said before. I didn't mean any of it the way it came out, I was just," Tamaki sighed, "Distraught." he ran his hands through his hair. "Just jealous I guess." he smiled weakly.

"No need to apologize Tamaki, surely I'd be used to it by now."

" Fine. So, where are we staying?"

"I don't really know yet, on the other hand, don't you know someplace? For heaven's sake Tamaki, you've lived here!"

"Yeah, my mother's house, I was only fourteen! The only place I ever stayed was in her house. Just by living here does not mean I'm trained to be a tour guide!"

"Why don't we just get a hotel?" Kyouya said bluntly, why hadn't he thought of it beforehand?

"Why didn't you suggest that earlier?"

"I hadn't quite thought of it yet."

OOO

They pulled up to an out-of-the-way kind of place. The name Motel flashed nearby in a faded neon green. Maybe this was a bit too out-of-the-way for Kyouya. He couldn't believe he let Tamaki lead him here.

"I stayed here once a long time ago, just wanted to relive memories…"

A young woman sat at the counter, filing her flaming red nails down, a lit cigarette between her lips.

"Um, one room please, two beds preferably." Tamaki muttered.

The second the woman noticed Tamaki, and a second later Kyouya, she visibly straightened. The file hastily pushed down and away, and the cigarette pulled quickly from her mouth then smashed into the carpet with her cheap black pumps.

"Oh," she sounded surprised, "for you and your, um…friend? I assume?"

Tamaki nodded. Just what was she insinuating?

Her eyes quickly scanned a screen, she bit her lip then reached back and grabbed a key off a hook.

"Here you are," she handed Tamaki the keys, her hands lingered on his for longer than he thought necessary, "One room, one bed, be sure to call me if you need anything, anything at all." she sounded on the verge of desperation.

"No, nothing, everything's fine." Tamaki said quickly.

"Name?"

"What?" Tamaki was caught off guard, that was until he realized the room had to be booked in someone's name.

"Name," she asked again, her voice smooth.

"Ryoji Fujioka." Tamaki blurted.

"Okay…Ryoji," she said as if testing out the name for the first time. "And your friend?" she looked at Kyouya expectantly.

"Shiro Takaoji." Kyouya said calmly, without missing a beat.

"Okay," she paused, her fingers skated across the keyboard as she made note of their names, "So, Ryoji, Shiro, how about I come to serve you later?"

Tamaki, thoroughly nonplussed, found it unwise to argue the bed arrangements and headed off to find the room, Kyouya at his heels.

"Do you need help finding your room?" the girl called from behind them.

Tamaki only walked faster.

Once they reached the door, they had neglected to ask her what the number was, but they didn't regret it, instead they went by the number printed on the key. A faded number 17. The corresponding door was old beige color, probably from age. They were one floor up, in a row of doors that stood on a somewhat rickety balcony. Tamaki could see their car in the parking lot. The door knob was rusty but they wasted no time in walking forward.

The room was just like the outside of the room if not worse. As they entered, the bed sat a few feet away in front of them. A lone bedside table stood with a single lamp. The blankets were actually folded on top of the bed, but that didn't make up for the hideous pattern than covered them. A rusted blue rose against a urine yellow. A small bathroom stood off to the side. And that was the room. It seemed like jail to Kyouya. The only piece of freedom was the window placed near the door if they turned around.

"So, are we sharing the bed?" Tamaki asked awkwardly.

"I'll take the floor." Kyouya said almost immediately.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked plopping on the bed.

"Yeah, no offense but I'm not eager to betray Haruhi's trust again. Therefore, this is strictly platonic and will always be." Kyouya sounded final. And Tamaki hated to admit it but it hurt him a little.

"You didn't have to be so serious, it was a little question." Tamaki pouted.

"Don't fight with me Tamaki, there's only little left that you haven't attacked." Kyouya said, sitting on the floor.

"I said sorry, I really didn't mean to. You know I love- I mean I care about Haruhi, come on Kyouya. I said I was sorry."

"And I'm afraid I accept that apology."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki sat up.

"I trust you idiot." Kyouya began untying his shoes.

Tamaki left at that and did the same.

"So, why did you ask me to lead you to an out-of-the way motel anyway?"

"Precaution I guess, if we were to go to a place that our families frequented, our fathers would surely be alerted, and in respect to our past relationship, I didn't want them to suspect anything. I already had an inkling that they might have suspected something before I left with Haruhi. I was taught to keep things private. If the media caught wind of the divorce of one of the biggest business partners in Japan-"

"Well, they'll find out eventually Kyouya, and the commune from work to home and vice-versa will be horrible."

"Well we can't do anything about that, but we can keep it out of their hands as long as possible." Kyouya said, unbuttoning his shirt, "I thought you caught on when you gave that woman a different name."

"No, that's just because I didn't want her to really know us." Tamaki admitted, pulling his shirt over his head, "She kind of scared me."

Kyouya sighed, "True." he said before closing his eyes. Same old Tamaki, even after a divorce only hours ago, he was already whining about the motel personnel. While Kyouya busied himself with everything dismal about the motel that could definitely go a lot better with some more efficient employees. Without the furthest warning, he felt a distinct warming sensation around his waist. His eyes flew right open.

"Why are you being so distant with me?" Tamaki whined, splaying his hands across Kyouya bare stomach, stabilizing himself as he sat straddling Kyouya with his knees.

"Tamaki, get off me!" Kyouya demanded, bringing up his hands to push Tamaki off him. But the look in Tamaki's eyes stopped him, that look of sadness Kyouya could see easily behind Tamaki's grin. Kyouya settled back down, lying his hands near his head, "What do you want?"

"I want you to talk to me, aren't you my best friend Kyouya?" Tamaki urged.

Kyouya hated to admit it, but there was Tamaki again, speaking the painful truth as always.

"Weren't you my boyfriend?" Tamaki said seriously.

"Well, right now's clearly not the time to act like my _boyfriend_." Kyouya scratched his neck.

"Well," Tamaki replied, leaning forward and almost touching Kyouya nose with his own, "I was wasn't I?"

"Tamaki, God forbid that woman out there knows who we are."

"I'm not gonna do anything, honest, "Tamaki grinned, but it faded within seconds. "She's not actually out there is she?"

"Of course not."

"Okay then, so come on Kyouya you can talk to me."

"For one thing Tamaki, I'm married," Kyouya held up his left hand, the silver band glinted in the poor lighting. "Wait a second," Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's left wrist.

"What?"

"No wonder she though we were…" Kyouya thought for lack of a better word, "Involved."

"So," Tamaki said, shaking his fingers so his own wedding band shone, "Who cares what she thinks."

"Tamaki, I don't it's just…why are you still wearing that band? I know the subject's a bit touchy, but you're not married anymore." Kyouya knew he should not have said it, but the force of his words hit Tamaki like a whip. And that second, Kyouya wished he could take it back.

"Who cares if I still wear it?" Tamaki mumbled, he stopped talking after that. He didn't leave Kyouya's middle either. Kyouya was already used to it so it didn't really make a difference anymore. Instead, Tamaki slowly leaned forward, until his forehead rested on Kyouya's chest. Tamaki's soft sobbing caused his front half to convulse, his hands clutching at Kyouya's open shirt.

"Tamaki, forget what I said." Kyouya said evenly, "It was tactless, and insensitive."

"Forget it, she cares if I wear it doesn't she?" Tamaki mumbled, his voice shaky. "She's my wife, she would care if I didn't wear it!" Tamaki cried into Kyouya's chest, "Wouldn't she?" He looked up at the man beneath him..

"Tamaki." Kyouya said, his voice barely there.

"Kyouya, everyone I love is gone!" Tamaki buried his head in renewed sobs. Meanwhile, Kyouya felt like he was the one that took the whip for Tamaki. Covering him from further harm. Tamaki had taken a beating worse than any Kyouya thought were his worst. Though, for his benefit, Kyouya had always had fun when people tried doing things to him.

Kyouya brought his hand up and covered Tamaki's with his own.

"You know I can't stand seeing you like this," Kyouya said. "You know, maybe I should talk to you."

Tamaki looked up.

"You love me don't you?" Kyouya rose a eyebrow. "And I'm still here-"

"What are you talking about, you're married, I can't love you the way I want to anymore!" He cried.

"But say it, come on Tamaki, you know it will help you feel better," Kyouya only gripped Tamaki's hand tighter.

"I love you Kyouya." Tamaki said finally, "As a best friend." the second Tamaki said that though, he broke into renewed sobs.

"I just don't understand!" Tamaki shook his head in a literal reasoning with himself, "It's not like I don't-I do-I understand that life's not always fair, it seems like it's all hurdling towards me at one time!"

"Okay Tamaki, get up." Kyouya rested on his forearms, "I can't talk to you like this anymore."

Tamaki sat up slowly and in a few seconds he was back on his feet. His feet carried him drunkenly to the bed where he plopped down onto the bedspread then hiccupped loudly.

Kyouya himself got up off the floor, where he realized how uncomfortable the poorly insolated floor really was. He took the seat next to Tamaki and together they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"How, do you think Éclair cared about me?" Tamaki paused, "She probably doesn't any-more." Tamaki hiccupped.

"Tamaki don't be that way-"

"Why can't I? I'm just," he breathed. "Overwhelmed. I don't see the reason we're staying anymore."

"Just rest, and you'll decide in the morning, alright?"

"Okay." Tamaki leaned against Kyouya, resting his head on Kyouya's shoulder, then intertwined their fingers.

Within another few minutes, Kyouya could tell Tamaki had fallen asleep, quite soundly. Fixing the bed with Tamaki in it wasn't too difficult, for his sleep seemed too deep to be normal. Probably his way of forgetting his problems for a little while. Kyouya threw the old comforter over Tamaki then sat on the floor with his back against the bed.

Kyouya settled up against the piece of comforter that hung off the bed then closed his eyes. He was exhausted. And right then, he just wanted to sleep. Get some sleep and forget about this whole mess. Kyouya was positive that Tamaki would be different after this day. For better or worse, only time would tell.

"Sleep well, Tamaki."

Most of the night passed peacefully. Save for the occasional loud truck that passed on the road outside the motel. Kyouya's eyes met daylight with surprising quickness. He immediately turned around and lifted himself to look Tamaki, who was shockingly looking Kyouya back in the face. Kyouya staggered backwards.

"Tamaki, for goodness sake!" Kyouya hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose before slipping on his glasses.

"Kyouya?"

"Hmm?" Tamaki heard Kyouya mutter from his right.

"I think I've made my mind up."

"That's good," Kyouya said sleepily, "what is it?"

"I think," Tamaki paused, "I think I should let her decide, if she wants to come a back then we'll talk."

"You seem pretty solid, are you absolutely sure? I don't want you glaring at me on the plane tomorrow-"

"Yes Kyouya. I am."

OOO

Within hours they met the dreary skies of Japan. And Tamaki's face reflected that. His face looked paler than usual and he was definitely quieter than usual. Kyouya could attest to that. Within the next few days, Tamaki's situation had gotten worse.

A fight sparked between his grandmother, father, and himself. His grandmother scolded him, further disrespected his mother and forced him on a sort of "managerial probation" if you will. Only if he was able to prove himself capable of running "his" corporation by himself would he again take the post of leader. From that moment on, Tamaki was technically the boss, just his grandmother made every decision these days. Though that managed to stay out of the business portion of the tabloid papers. To the outside world, he was still the strong leader of the Suoh Group. The strong leader of the Suoh Group who recently divorced his wife, ending one of the most powerful partnerships in Japan's business industry.

It was rarely Tamaki could actually leave the house without getting mobbed, and to make it worse, ever since his grandmother had found out she had been ignoring Tamaki more than ever. Just for him, his friends came to him.

Her one instruction was "Keep track of her." and he divorced her instead. She was gone somewhere he couldn't follow. And it was all his fault, he couldn't follow those simple instructions and due to that the divorce happened in the first place.

Sometimes Kyouya would come over, and he was the one person Tamaki never got sick of seeing. Tamaki would repeatedly spill his guts, how his grandmother acted like he didn't even exist now. She was beginning to cut every string he had left tied to the company. Until he was just a hollow of the "head" of the company. He was a puppet for his grandmother to manipulate and use. Without him, who would be the heir now?

Tamaki laid his head in Kyouya's lap, just a comforting gesture. Tamaki missed that warmth. There was no kissing, no touching, it just wasn't sexual anymore, just comforting. As Kyouya had told him, they were strictly platonic. He understood what Kyouya meant when he said he didn't want to betray Haruhi again. Tamaki understood perfectly, he knew how Haruhi felt when she thought Kyouya was doing things behind her back. In fact, often Haruhi came with Kyouya. And she was still the same Haruhi, offered him kind advice and gave all the reassurance she could.

The twins dropped by, and Hikaru and him had gotten closer than ever. Hikaru would tell Tamaki how much he ought to be blamed for it, and Tamaki never did. Hikaru was the one he forgave. His wife was the one he chose to forget. Or try to at least.

Hani and Mori too. Tamaki would admit they were better listeners than the other four. However, they did not always visit him with their counterparts, in fact most of the time, they came with whomever had free time. Kyouya and Hikaru, Kaoru and Hani, and Haruhi and Mori once. One time, it was all of them.

Tamaki did not really care about who, just the fact that they supported him with unconditional love and loyalty. Unlike her.

OOO

The cold crisp air bit at his nose and so he drew his scarf tighter around his face.

"Today, Haruhi? Really?' Kyouya struggled to keep up with Haruhi's energetic stride. He was literally frozen in the cold.

"Oh, come on Kyouya, I'm sure the time's past due." Haruhi smiled, waiting for him to get closer then grabbing his hand and pulling him into her. "I'm pretty sure she'd like to meet you." Haruhi gave him a kiss to the cheek.

"Well, I would like to pay my respects." Kyouya smirked, gripping her hand tighter.

"It's not about that-"

"I know, well it partially is." Kyouya grinned at her. Haruhi gave him a quick smile before resuming her energetic stride, this time with Kyouya a bit closer in tow.

The sun was bright in Kyouya's eyes, and ironically it didn't seem to warm Kyouya up at all. Haruhi's had woken him up at the crack of dawn to come here. Kyouya didn't argue, it was important to Haruhi, and now as her husband, it was important to him too.

"Meet, my mom." Haruhi stopped him in front a particularly well kept head stone. The name Fujioka Kotoko shone in the bright sunlight.

"Say something Kyouya, or would you like me to start?" Kyouya nodded then said nothing, so Haruhi continued. "I know it's been awhile, but I'd like you to meet someone." Haruhi pulled Kyouya into a one armed hug, her head leaning onto his chest. "You may know him the host club, mom. But now, he's something completely different." Haruhi breathed, "He's my husband." she said with eyes closed.

Kyouya held her tighter, and closed his own eyes.

"Mrs. Fujioka, I pay my respects to you today. Maybe a bit too late," Kyouya smiled weakly. "We've been married for over a month, and our schedules didn't allow us to come here any earlier. But rest assured, your own husband has entrusted your only daughter to me, and I sincerely promise to take care of her for many years to come."

Haruhi looked up at him, her eyes watery.

"Whenever I was here, I've never been this-"

"Oi, what are you two doing here?"

Kyouya's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice, then turned his head in the according direction. To his surprise, there was Ranka striding up the path towards them.

"I see you've both come to pay your respects and update her on the latest happenings." He said as soon as he reached them.

Ranka's bright red hair seemed dull in the cold morning, but was tied in a low ponytail nonetheless. His light brown coat zipped up to the collar, with a pale green scarf draped just beneath his chin. In his hands he held a small bouquet of white roses. Ranka gave Kyouya a hug then reached for Haruhi, who he then gave a kiss to her forehead.

"So, how's the marriage going?" he asked offhandedly.

The very breath Kyouya had in his throat died there.

"Just those beginning marriage troubles." Haruhi said immediately, scratching her neck. "Other than that, I'm really happy." Haruhi smiled, taking Kyouya's hand in an unusually strong grip.

"You sure," Ranka rose an eyebrow. "I know you Haruhi, tell daddy what's-"

"Dad, I'm sure, it's nothing we can't work out." Haruhi said. She then looked up Kyouya, who looked kind of faint. "Besides, we shouldn't discuss problems in front of mom-"

"So you admit you're having a problem?" He said it like a statement. Ranka looked at them skeptically, before turning towards the grave. He took a deep breath. "If so, just let me put in my two cents. Don't get me wrong, every couple has their fights, it a part of marriage. But I expected more out of you two…."

The whole time Kyouya listened, he felt foolish. He was a child getting scolded by his father. Like he'd never been in that situation before….

Ranka bent down to place a small bouquet of bright colored flowers at the foot of the grave.

"Haruhi, now don't disappoint daddy." Ranka shook his finger playfully in Haruhi's direction. "It's not like you to keep things in that often. And you." Ranka turned towards Kyouya. "Take care of my precious daughter!" Ranka skipped off, leaving Haruhi face palming and Kyouya standing there wondering if he was truly serious in what he just said. Like that wouldn't be an obvious thing to do.

The rest of the visit was like normal, well normal when Haruhi visited, this day was Kyouya's first. Haruhi gave a few prayers and nudged Kyouya into giving some of his own. She kissed him sweetly before they left. She had, promised her mother that Kyouya was take care of her. Mostly because Kyouya couldn't get the words out in front of Haruhi.

Things had been simmering for a week or two and Haruhi felt it was time to uncover it. After what Haruhi's father had said, Kyouya knew he couldn't just leave their relationship like that, with a fight simmering beneath every word, it was unhealthy.

"Haruhi?" Kyouya said offhandedly, organizing the papers on the kitchen table.

"Yeah?" Haruhi replied looking back at him from the refrigerator. The maid aiding her in replenishing it with groceries.

"Well, as I understand, we haven't been very close lately-"

"What do mean?" Haruhi came up to him and gave him a kiss to the cheek then sat in the seat next to him.

"You know, with all the work, ordering supplies and checking employment recently, we haven't really talked much…" Kyouya truly felt awkward at that moment.

" 'Talked much'? You don't need to sugar coat it for me, so we haven't really been intimate in awhile. So? It's all the work that comes with running such a big company like this."

"Oh,"

"Kyouya, I love helping you run this company, but what you want to do is different from what I want to do…." she kind of left off there.

"Haruhi, this isn't what you wanted for your future is it?-" He said, placing the papers in his hands back on the table in a neat pile.

"Don't get me wrong Kyouya I love living here and helping you in whatever you need, it just-"

"Tell me anything Haruhi, I won't get angry-" Kyouya stood up and tucked in his chair.

"How am I supposed to know that Kyouya? That you're going to be okay with whatever I'm about to say-"

"Is it unfortunate, what is it Haruhi?" Kyouya hands tightened on the sides of the table he stood behind. By this time, the maid had already fled the area to give them their privacy.

Haruhi sighed, " I don't know right now, my thoughts are just scrambled and I-"

"I know you know Haruhi, just say it." Kyouya said calmly, " it can't be that bad-"

"It's just a accumulation of all things we've been lacking lately!" Haruhi threw up her hands.

"You're not the only one who's felt the effects Haruhi!" Kyouya tossed back. "I'm definitely not the only one willing to point it out am I?"

"Don't start thinking like it's only sex Kyouya! It's our lack of time together these days, it's the ridiculous load of work that comes with running this company, it's constant reminders that there _must_ be an heir to continue the company! It's-It's-" Haruhi's hand clutched her sides and angry tears fell from her eyes.

"It's so much pressure, too much pressure." Kyouya finished for her.

"Don't talk like you understand it Kyouya, you're used to it, you love the pressure, to you it's all a game that you know you're going to win!"

"This isn't about me, is it Haruhi?" Haruhi stopped dead, her mouth slightly parted, drew back into a close and she stared at him.

"It's because I cut your education short." Kyouya's grip slackened and he fell heavily onto his seat, he sighed, "You were so close to getting that internship, but the demands of the company sort of took the time…" Kyouya held his hand out to her. Haruhi didn't hesitate in getting closer to him.

"Kyouya, look." Haruhi stared down into his face. "We can't just-" Haruhi exhaled, "We can't just leave it like this. Or rather, I can't just leave it like this, doing what my mother had done was something I really dreamed of doing, I can't just drop it." she paused, "The only thing I'd let postpone it a little was you Kyouya." she really looked like she wanted to kiss or hug him but she resisted. "And I let you in happily," her sad, half-hearted smile practically broke his heart down the very root.

"Haruhi, you don't have to drop it-"

"And when can I resume then? I was due back last week!"

"I have a small idea but I'm not entirely sure yet-"

"Kyouya, I'm just exhausted right now, I took a hold of this damn company for a two days straight-"

"Haruhi, don't tell me that that was a stretch for you?"

"Oh, it wasn't Kyouya, I was just worried about you two, I handled the company just fine."

Kyouya wanted so badly to smile at her, she was so sly. And so he did.

"Please, not right now."

Haruhi wiped away a tear and left him with a watery smile.

They'd had their first big fight, and for one of the first times in any situation, Kyouya was absolutely clueless at what to do.

Kyouya loitered around in the kitchen, he figured he'd give them both time to sort out things for themselves. He owed Haruhi that much at least. He heard the door upstairs to their room close with a soft thud and he found himself suddenly sitting on the couch in the living room, the phone in his hand and maid placing a cup of hot tea on the coffee table before then heading off up the stairs to probably one to Haruhi.

Kyouya dialed each number with a measured touch. He knew this number by heart, not by calling it necessarily, but by seeing beneath the name of his best friend on the caller ID.

"Kyouya?" a voice breathed unsurely.

"It's me you idiot," Kyouya sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I need your help."

"If you haven't forgotten, I not particularly the one you should be asking for marriage advice-"

"How do you know it's about that? Forget it, I can do this myself-"

"No!" Tamaki blurted. "What's wrong with my Haruhi, did you hurt her?"

"I don't think so…"

"Were you not a host? Kyouya you're completely clueless aren't you?" Tamaki said airily. "Oh, Kyouya, I'd have never thought you'd ask!"

"What the hell in that supposed to mean? You want us to have problems? So you can help?"

"Not necessarily-just tell me what happened Kyouya…"

And so Kyouya did, not as many words as he thought though, explaining each and every possible reaction every emotion that went through his head, Kyouya could go on for hours.

"Well, just apologize, it can't be that much more work to run the business by yourself, I'm doing it just fine-"

"Your grandmother?"

"Bad example," Tamaki admitted. "Just go to the states with her, and run it from there, that way you two are together, Haruhi has her internship, your still running your company, everything's worked out."

"How do you know she wants to go back?"

"Well, I don't to be honest. She was just spouting off ideas to me during a visit once."

Kyouya sighed, "Might as well get this over with. Thanks Tamaki." Kyouya added.

"No problem buddy." Tamaki said cheerily. Kyouya could practically see him smiling on the other line.

Kyouya laid down the phone, pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Haruhi?" Kyouya said gently as he opened the door to their bedroom. She wasn't in the main area so he arched his neck to peer up to the balcony, there he saw Haruhi sitting on the bed, her back facing him. He hurried up the stairs.

"Haruhi." He repeated once he reached her.

"Yeah?" Haruhi replied softly, "I think I've made my decision Kyouya."

Kyouya froze slightly. "And what is that? Might I ask?"

"I think, ur, I'm pretty sure," Haruhi turned around and faced him. Her expression was furtive but solid. "I want to got back to the states, if only temporarily."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Kyouya breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, when do you think?"

"Whenever you choose." he smiled weakly at her.

"Kyouya?" Haruhi sounded skeptical, "You're taking this wrong, aren't you?" she took his hand.

"What am I possibly taking wrong?"

"You're so cynically prone you think I'm leaving without you don't you?" she grinned.

"So what if I am?" Haruhi was openly laughing and Kyouya felt like a fool. He abruptly leaned down and kissed her. Effectively shushing Haruhi. "That's the last time you make a fool of me." Kyouya said huskily. "I'd like to see you try." Haruhi smirked.

It was the best make-up sex Kyouya had ever had. For it was the first big fight they had experienced. In the past month, they didn't really argue, just the light teasing and minute lasting difficult decisions. But this form of reconciliation rarely proceeded.

It was thoughtless, there was no problem, or hitch of any kind. Just sex. Just sex and love. Kyouya made love to her like it was the first time. Though admittedly no where near as rough or hasty. He satisfied Haruhi in a way only he could.

He gripped her tighter, skin to skin. Love seeped from his lips as he kissed across her throat and her cheeks. Haruhi moaned softly into his ear with every intimate touch. His every move made her mind go blanker and blanker.

"Kyouya…Kyo..Nn." Haruhi gasped, her nails pressing into his shoulders.

"Hmmm." It wasn't so much a reply as it was just a sound.

"Kyouya," she whispered. "Maybe the honeymoon isn't a bad idea, y'know, since we skipped it the first time." she kissed his throat.

"What about school?"

"I have to wait until next semester, so we might as well." Haruhi breathed. "It could be fun."

"Well, maybe after all the bills are paid and supplies order-"

"Stop talking about business right now, just relax." Haruhi kissed him again.

1 Year Later

The soft light of the setting sun filled the room, Éclair turned towards the woman who sat next to her. The woman, faded blonde hair combed to one side, half her body hidden by the shade of the large curtain.

"Do you think he should know?" Éclair asked.

"It is his after all." the woman replied, watching Éclair walk across the room. "He would surely miss out on something he wouldn't trade the world to experience."

She stopped in front of a small, lacey, light blue crib.

The sky blue blankets inside were tucked in neatly, and in the center of them laid a small child. Maybe two to three months old. His eyes were open, so blue, stared up into the eyes of his mother. She brought a hand down and brushed the tuft of soft blonde hair on his head.

"Good afternoon, my Seoji." Éclair said tenderly.

The reasons for all those things she did to him. She honestly didn't know them anymore. Éclair didn't deserve him. She knew she didn't. That Tamaki had done the right thing by divorcing her. Maybe she wanted all of his attention. The one he had sought after initially was already married to someone else, there was no need for it. Éclair was already his wife. She just couldn't understand why she couldn't have just left it that way. If she'd just lived with him the way she supposed to, then maybe the divorce wouldn't have had to happen. Their relationship would have been healthier, it would've had a chance to actually last.

Éclair learned to think of it like it was just another one of her excursions to France, like usual, but this time she wasn't going back.

"How could I have let this happen!" Éclair said angrily, she turned away from the baby and whipped her head in the direction of the woman who sat a few feet away.

"Éclair, you must understand that mistakes are a natural part of life-"

"Anne, but this is all my fault!" Éclair cried, it was the first time she'd admitted it, she just couldn't take it anymore. "If-if-if I hadn't-" she slumped to the floor, her face in her hand, the other clutching at her skirt.

Just the thought of going back to him, terrified her. For once, she felt like he would actually reject her. She feared she'd end up telling him that he'd ripped out her heart that day he came over to discuss the divorce and whether or not she'd go along with it. Éclair didn't want him to pity her, she didn't want pity to be the reason of their reconciliation, if there was one.

Anne stood up and settled herself next to Éclair.

"Sweetheart, you were my daughter, if only for a little while," she paused, "Talk to him, you and I both know he'd understand, I just-I just -" she paused again, " I just don't want you to end up raising him the way I had to….without a father. If only for a short time."

"Tamaki would never take me back, I could raise this child, _my child_ on my own! Couldn't I" she said harshly.

"He's not just _your_ child Éclair, you've got to understand that!" She rose her voice, if only a little.

"He hates me, he's forgotten if anything-"

"Listen to me," Anne took Éclair's face in her hands. "He hasn't forgotten you, not at all." From her pocket, she took out a folded piece of stationary, a bit crumpled but readable all the same. Anne placed it in Éclair's palm. "He's written me letters," she said, as Éclair's eyes eagerly scanned down the page. "He mentions you in every one. My sweet son, never forgets anyone." she added, staring into Éclair's eyes. Éclair had cover her mouth with her other palm, her eyes leaking new tears with each word she read.

Éclair lifted her head to look Anne in the face. As if it was the first time she was seeing clearly. Her eyes, looked bluer, swimming with tears. Éclair looked away.

"He wouldn't."

"He would, my daughter, he would."

**OOOH, hope you liked it, please review, it puts a huge smile on my face, and makes me want to write the chapters with more enthusiasm, especially during long ones like this. Haha. But next chapter starts in this year later time frame. Next chapter, babies, cats, honeymoon, Oh My!**

**Please review I really appreciate every single one. :D**


End file.
